Grandia 2,1
by ChiyonoSake
Summary: With Valmar defeated, Ryudo must bring the world back from chaos and face the new challenges that await.
1. Chapter 1 Reborn

Chapter 1 – Reborn

His head was pounding. Upon opening his eyes, he could see the red sky begin to dissipate. Memories were speeding through his head at a pace that made them unrecognizable. The grass at his back felt cool and refreshing, which made it such a trouble to get up. As he got to his feet, he began to look around. In the distance, he could see a woman lying on the ground. The figure began to take shape as he stumbled closer to her. His eyes were less groggy and he could finally see that she was a blond girl wearing a white dress.

"Elena!" he called out to her, as a sudden flow of memory returned to him. His life as a geohound, the tragedy of his brother, and his part in the Day of Darkness all found him in an instant. He had taken a job to protect this girl, from any and all harm. It seemed such a simple job, yet it took him on a journey through the world, bearing witness to things seen by no other. From the chaos, fighting gods and demons now seems somewhat commonplace now.

"Ry-u-do," the girl gasped, as it seems some life had finally sprung into her. She struggled to sit up and let out an odd moan upon completion.

"Elena, are you alright? I'm not really sure what is going on." Ryudo said with some honesty.

"Ughh, I feel like I just ate a whole bushel of kuko berries," the words came out, barely audible. Tilting her head down, and placing her hand on her forehead, in hope to somehow minimize its spinning. An extension of her bonnet fell down to cover most of her face. Releasing her hand from her forehead, she placed it firmly on the ground for support while looking up at Ryudo from where she sat. He had the body of young man, taller than most, with a solid build throughout. His clothes were tight, mostly blue, and served to allow easy movement of the arms and shoulders, yet still maintain some sort of protection. Bulky armor was never his style as he had always preferred speed and precision to overwhelming power. His eyes appeared somewhat hazy, leading her to believe that he may have woken in the same state as she.

"Hmph, my head still feels a bit, large," remarked Ryudo, while readjusting his headgear and scratching his hair brown spikey hair. "But more importantly, where are we? And how did we get here? Just what exactly happen-"

Footsteps could be heard from behind. He reached for the sword to his side, the granasaber, the divine sword that has the power to fight the gods, but found nothing there. Panic swept over him as arms went around his back and he fell to the ground.

"Ryudo!"

It was the cheerful sound of a woman's voice and all fear left him upon recognition of Millenia, the wings of Valmar. Her bright red hair was always the first attraction that eyes would gaze upon before taking in other features. This is quite a statement considering that this woman dresses in bright red with a short yellow skirt that leaves little to the imagination. He now realized that she had thrown her arms around him from behind just before they had fallen. "Oh Ryudo, I'm so glad I found you!" her words were as full of excitement as ever and the three stood up and began looking around.

It was Elena that spoke first. "Does anyone remember what happened?" She gave a perplexing look at the two beside her, "I can remember defeating Valmar, but after that, it's a bit fuzzy, and then, I woke up here." A sudden gleam filled her eyes. "We did it, we really stopped Valmar!" There was a certain joy in her voice.

"Must I always save you fools?" Millenia shouted, as she almost always does. "When Valmar died, the world around him was crumbling, and we were about to go with him. I used the last power of the Granasaber to get us back here." Her words trailed off near the end as she seemed calm. A fickle mood that can change at the slightest of circumstances was ever apparent in her now.

"And where exactly is here?" questioned Ryudo as she returned an irritated look.

"How the hell should I know!?" She was just as annoyed at the question as not being able to give him an answer, "I didn't exactly have time to aim. And you're welcome, by the way!" Millenia was getting a bit worked up, not that it takes very much to do so.

"Well, we do thank you for whatever you have done Millenia." Calm, elegant words flowing from Elena's mouth, "It's good to see that we are not harmed, and I hope that Roan and Tio are alright." The songstress looked down as if in deep thought, "With Valmar defeated, what should we do now?"

The question lingered in the air before Ryudo gave his response, "Well, since I'm beginning to think that Zera isn't going to pay me for this job, I should go back and look for some work," Ryudo grabs his head and appears a bit disappointed. "I've actually lost money on this job."

"Job!" Elena exclaims. "Ryudo you must not be serious! This was more than a job! You cannot be considering going back to being a Geohound!"

"I think that's a great idea," Millenia adds, as Elena sends a painful glare in her direction. A stare this sharp was something Millenia did not expected, especially from a sister of Granas, which silenced her for the moment.

"Well Elena, what do you expect? We do need money. I'm nearly broke, and I don't even have a sword!" Ryudo goes on, "And what do you mean, 'back to being a geohound?' I've never stopped being one!" He takes in a breath to calm down. "My only skill is with a sword, which means I'm good at killing monsters. Now let me explain something to you, princess, since the church has likely paid for everything you're whole life, killing monsters isn't a way to make a living unless you have people who are actually going to pay you to do it." His words slowed down before he continued with a level tone, "What, did you think that Monsters just drop gold after they're defeated? I doubt there is much money to be made from singing to a god that you know is dead."

Elena runs off into the wilderness, unsuccessful in her fight to hide her tears. "Wow, Ryudo, even I think that was cold," Millenia remarks. "So what do we do tonight?" she says in a playful tone, completely different from mere seconds ago.

"Well, I don't know," Ryudo lets out a long sigh. "I suppose we should camp here until she comes back." This time he forced out the simple words. "For now we should get some things ready for a fire and something to eat." It seems that things had changed little. The geohound's mind raced, "If only sometimes, I wish I could choose the right words." His words were more of a mumble, not loud enough for anyone but himself. He realized that he felt as if he wasn't even the one who spoke. For once, Skye, his faithful companion, was nowhere to be found. It seemed about time for him to be giving a lecture, but he has not seen him since the fight with Valmar. For a moment, Ryudo's expression had changed considerably.

It had been long enough for Millenia to notice. While traveling together, she has seen many looks on Ryudo's face. Most times, it was anger, most often as a result of some inconsiderate thing she had done, but this expression was something new. He seemed a bit shaken, if not even worried, and she then felt a strange feeling come over her. Was he this upset about Elena? She looked ready to speak but headed out towards the woods. Millenia would let the moment pass and find something they could eat, not only to impress Ryudo, but she has heard her stomach plead with her on more than one occasion.

She began to trail off into the woods. Well, it could be said that she frolicked, though Ryudo was not quite sure that people were even capable of such things. He sat outside in the fading light, alone. It seems to have been ages since he felt so free. No where to go, no one to fight, and even a sense of closure that he had not felt for ages. He lay back down on the grass, still as cool and inviting as it had been before, and simply stared at the sky.


	2. Chapter 2 Reconciliation

Chapter 2 – Reconciliation

Ryudo arose to the crackling sound of a fire. The sun had set, apparently, and there was a scent of roasted meat in the air. He had slept longer than anticipated. The night air left a breeze that was just cool enough to refresh his body from his long nap. Over by the fire, he could see Elena and Millenia talking. Ryudo was surprised to see that they were actually enjoying each others company. There was a time when the mere mentioning of Millenia's name would send Elena off into a fit, yet now, it would appear as though they are childhood friends giggling over their old squabbles. This felt like too much for him at the moment and he began to lie back down.

A quick, and rather loud, plea from his stomach changed his mind as he decided it was time to see what they were eating. As he got up, he began to realize that his body no longer ached as it did before. It seems that this adventure has made him a bit more durable, and he has also noticed that his body has been able to recover faster. As a result of which, his stomach felt as if it had grown tenfold, which he was reminded of by yet another grumble even louder than his previous one. The girls gave a quizzical look in his direction as it was apparently loud enough to get their attention.

"A little hungry are you?" Elena said with an all too pleasant smile. "I made a plate for you." Ryudo was quite thrown off by this cheery attitude. He could never have expected her to return in such a mood, especially after what he had said in their last encounter. A child could have chosen their words more carefully. A girl who had been spending her life utterly devoted to a god that she had found to be dead. She should have received comfort; instead he told her that she was nothing more than a job. This, of course, was not his intention and she left little time for him to explain before she darted away. Ryudo gave a quick smile. For once, he would be forgiven without too much aggravation.

"So, Delicious food, you say," he gave an awkward laugh. "Well, I take it you're not mad at me any longer." Drooling was not far a way in Ryudo's mind. Anything will taste good right now, even Elena's cooking.

"Think again. He, he, he," Elena giggled in a way far too reminiscent of Millenia. "Your plate is over there." She was pointing over his side to a rock; hope filled his eyes at the possibility of food on the other side. He got up and cautiously walked over only to find his plate on the ground. A bird pecked at what little food remained.

"Arrghh. Shoo! Away, you stupid bird!" He jumped to grab it as it flew away. Another sound emitted from his abdomen. Angrily, he turned to unload on Elena, who met his stare with a grin of satisfaction. "Just what kind of a sist--," he was cut off as the bird flew by his face.

"Just who do you think you're calling stupid, Ryudo." It was Skye. Had he been so distracted that he didn't even notice? For once, Ryudo displayed a face full of relief as he called out the bird's name for the first time in a while. This face would only last seconds, as the next time he called his name; it was definitely not filled with such glee. Then there were a few short words Elena had never even heard before. Even Millenia seemed impressed by his unusual verbatim.

"Skye! I should roast you for eating my food!" he shouted while making a useless attempt to catch the bird. He looked serious and full of intent while Elena's face reddened for causing such trouble.

"It wasn't him," she nearly laughed the words out. "Skye's been pecking at a cold empty plate for near an hour, waiting for your thick head to wake up." That same giggling sound as before was coming out as she barely made out the last words, "Your real plate is over here." Behind her was a full plate that smelled rather welcoming.

"It's a little cold but a few minutes over the fire." She could not believe that he could move this fast. He nearly tackled her on his way to the food. Pounds of meat was gone in a matter of minutes, Elena was laughing the whole time while Millenia looked a bit isolated, if not even possessing a painful look in her eyes. She did not think Elena had it in her to pull such a prank on Ryudo, even if she gave her a little guidance. Moments passed, she collected herself and produced a playful smile.

"How did you get so much lemchan meat?" Ryudo's words were barely audible as he finished the last of it. "I haven't seen them around here in the past few years." Lemchan are quick creatures with heavy fur and large talons. Their fangs have been known to pierce swords and their talons can claw through solid rock, which could be considered a bit excessive for creatures that typically prey on the forager animals, such as carros.

"Oh, Ryudo, you can thank me for that. They may be fast, but I've yet to meet an animal that can outrun lighting," Millenia was extremely pleased in providing Ryudo with a meal. "I started this fire and he was done in minutes," another wide smile reminded him that modesty was not something she would ever portray. Just imagining how hot the fire must have been to cook so quickly, made Ryudo chuckle.

"Pardon my intrusion, but did you just say, around here?" Elena was still a bit in disbelief at his vulgar display with the food. "Does that mean you know where here is?" still maintaining a sense of her small victory from seeing him scurry about from her little prank.

"Are you saying that you don't? Maybe if I tell you, you won't be angry anymore." Ryudo made an attempt to sound as if he wasn't pleading.

"I was mad," Elena responded honestly, "but then I found Skye and we had ourselves a little talk. He calmed me down and reminded me of an old saying—"

"Of course he used an old saying! He is old! Everything he says is like an old saying!" Ryudo couldn't resist, even if it would do nothing more than rouse Skye. He was also hoping it would distract Elena from whatever lecture she was undoubtedly about to give him.

"I hardly recall seeing you getting any younger, Ryudo," Skye reflexively responded to him at this point.

"Ooooookay," it was amazing that Millenia had held back this long. Patience is a new trait for her and it is always only a matter of time before her impetuosity wins over. "Now that we're all lovey dovey again, perhaps Ryudo can tell us where we are and how he knows." She turns and grabs him by the arm. "I'll give you a special treat if you tell us we're near someplace I can take a bath. I feel very dirty." She gave a playful giggle and closed her eyes, squeezing his arm a little closer. Subtlety was not really one of her strengths. Even Elena understood the hidden meaning behind that, as she sent a glare in her direction. Millenia responded with an innocent smile.

Ryudo's face became calm. He paid no attention to their little battle. "We are about one day from Carbo Village." His stare was persistent as his voice lowered a bit. "I will never forget these woods. This is where I stopped…running." It was all the strength he had not to tremble over the last words. They all knew to what he was referring. This was the area to which he fled to after the ordeal with his brother. The memory of it sent a chill down their spine that was cold enough for Millenia let go of his arm and back away. Even after a bit of closure, it was still a subject that could end any conversation. "Let's rest for now. We are about a long day's walk from Carbo Village. If we leave early enough, we can make it before dark."


	3. Chapter 3 Heroes

Chapter 3 – Heroes

Chapter 3 – Heroes

It was midday as they neared their destination. Carbo Village is a small town that often goes unnoticed by the rest of the world. Perhaps its most prominent significance is in its relation to them. A sense of nostalgia lingered in the air. This was where the three had met, no more than a year ago. Much has changed since that day, themselves most of all. Ryudo, the bitter geohound, in search of money and a way to forget his past, Elena, the songstress of Granas, believing even more in her faith than she did of herself, and Millenia, the wings of Valmar, who sought out destruction and the joy in the suffering of others. Her parting gift that she left the village was one that would not soon be forgotten. Such fire can illuminate the night in a way that could make it almost appear day. It was Millenia who had changed the most since they had left this quiet little town.

Millenia's life had a different meaning in those days. The wings of Valmar had a purpose. She knew what she wanted and was to become powerful enough to rival the gods. The clarity of those times had not felt for some time. Like a fading memory, she could see in her mind, yet no longer feel. There were even times when she would welcome it even more than she would welcome Ryudo. The love for him was as strong as it has ever been, but she did not think divine foresight was needed to see the complications that lie ahead.

Throughout their journeys, Millenia found a reoccurring pattern between Elena and Ryudo. Anytime he would joke around with her, she would get offended and run away, throwing a fit and crying over what he had said. Unless she received a pep talk and returned to him, whenever Elena ran off, Ryudo would always find her. Millenia had always somehow felt that since she and Elena could have been considered the same person, it was like Ryudo was chasing after her as well as Elena. Last night, felt vaguely familiar, yet somehow wrong. The direction her mind was racing towards would lead to the obvious question. Now that they have separated, if she ran off, would he find her? A shiver engulfed her body. _Is this fear?_ Millenia is not accustomed to such an emotion. A belief that she held strong was that only the weak can feel fear. _I am not weak_, the words echoed through her head. Suddenly, she wanted to attack a mountain. Her mind became adrift. _Perhaps if a concentrated cluster of lightning struck it in the right spot_, Millenia calculated the possibilities in her head.

"Can't you keep up in those heels of yours?" Ryudo called back to her, unknowingly interrupting her strange tactical planning. For a moment, she was startled and just stood there gaping at him. Apparently her speed had slowed considerably, and she was standing about twenty paces back.

As she gathered herself, she produced her customary smile. "Oh," she whimpered. "The road is too rough. I think you'll have to carry me." She placed the back of her hand to her forehead as if about to faint. In all reality, Millenia didn't know if she would let him if he tried. Helplessness is an indignity she would never bring herself to endure.

"Well, we made it, princess, and for once I'm not talking to Elena," Ryudo was not in the mood for Millenia's childish behavior, which was now accepted as an inevitability as part of her company. "Now let's go find that preacher man that Elena's got it good with and leach a free meal from Granas," a strange gleam formed in Ryudo's eye. They had risen early, with no time to hunt for breakfast, in hopes to arrive before dark.

"Well, I'm betting Granas won't be missing it," Millenia added. Ryudo gave a quick laugh as Elena looked ready to burst.

"That is not funny!" Elena blurted out in a quick fit. Then she looked sad for a moment, "Although, I suppose that you are correct." The words meekly came out as her eyes found the ground inviting. In a few steps they neared the gate and her eyes took on a new look filled with excitement "I have so many people to tell so many stories. They are never going to believe all the things that we have been through and what we have accomplished," her words trailed off as she took a better glance around.

Dust and silence fill the air, as most of the village is in ruin. This must be the aftermath of the Day of Darkness. The best they could hope is that this village is a secluded occurrence. "Where is everyone?" Elena said more to herself than anyone else. "And what happened here?" The words were getting louder as the initial shocked has apparently begun to wear off. "Why are --," her mouth simply remained open as she gazed upon the remains of the statue in the center of town.

It was little more than a pile of rubble now. Other than a fragment of one of its angelic wings, the entire top was now, simply, a pile of rocks that lay by its feet. With nothing to hold up, the statue's legs seemed insignificant, and its former glory was now nothing more than a distant memory. "The beautiful Nestalia is said to be the protector of this village. Her sword will cut down any who attack us…" The words came out both sad and calm. Their journey has hardened her a bit and though her compassion still often leads her to sadness, she is not as inclined to cry as she would have once been.

"Didn't do much good last time I was here," Millenia couldn't resist. When she first awakened from Elena's body, this town was her first victim. It was a horrific night. After the deaths of many Carbian sisters in Garmia Tower, much of the village was burnt to the ground by the newly unleashed wings of Valmar. Perhaps most disturbing was the constant giggling that echoed throughout the night. Compassion is not a trait shared between Elena and Millenia.

"Now is not the time Millenia!" Ryudo snapped back at her. "We should find out what happened and look –."

There was a scream in the distance; its source was in the direction of the church. The trio rushed over to find that the villagers took shelter there. They could see a spawn of Valmar attacking people on the grass outside the church in the distance. Mangled bodies flooded the pathway ahead of them. Next to one, dressed in typical farming apparel, was a sword. A simple blade with little decoration appeared unmarked, likely the first time the sword has ever been drawn. Without hesitation, Ryudo grabbed it mid-stride while running to their aid.

A screeching sound filled the air as bolt of lightning pierced the demon's think hide. Such a shrill so vile a sound it could give nightmares to the most seasoned of warriors. The sound was only to be matched again as another bolt struck the monster in what could be considered its arm. "What are you waiting for!?" Millenia hollered with an irritated look as a prison of blue sparks surrounded the creature. This held for a few seconds before it was replaced by a similar enclosure.

Ryudo rushed forward, sword in hand. He reached his target in an instant, the way that ancient stories tell of heroes with incredible speed filled with the power of Granas. For him this was not the case. He knew that the power flowing through him was amplified from the divine energy within Elena. By mere concentration and purity, she posses the ability to make him faster, and stronger, and can even increase his metabolic structure to the point of regeneration.

Millenia's distraction was fading as Ryudo positioned himself between the beast and the villagers. It did not take long for them to clear the area but it did leave him vulnerable as the creature's beady eyes turned focus to him. It went straight for the heart and was almost successful, but Ryudo was just quick enough to sidestep the giant demonic claw as it neared his chest. The next two attacks he parried with some ease as he began to take the offensive. After a few quick swipes with his blade, the creature was open for a final thrust. Just as the sword was penetrating the beast, he could feel a bolt of lighting infuse with the blade. _Millenia is as precise as ever_, he thought, and she finished it off with a fire that was bright enough to blind any eyes that dared to watch.

The spawn of Valmar lay dead in the yard of the church. Not a sound was heard other than the heavy breathing of the three heroes. It was Ryudo who finally broke the silence. "Do not touch it." The villagers then watched as the grass began to die around the creature's blood.

As Elena rushed to bodies on the ground, Ryudo gave a quick glance around to see if there were any other immediate dangers. Elena quickly realized that there would be no more movement from any of the villagers who were on the ground. Despite her abilities, there was nothing that could be done for them. The door to the church opened, and Father Carius stepped out.


	4. Chapter 4 Validity

Chapter 4 – Validity

Chapter 4 – Validity

Father Carius descended down the stairs of the church with a look of serenity. There appeared to be little indication that his life was in danger only a moment earlier. Ryudo was dumbfounded as to the preacher's ability not to trip over his own robe. It had an intricate design of heavy fabric, woven together as brown with purple, which reached down to the ground. The priest took a moment to look at the trio that stood before him. His eyes lingered on Millenia slightly longer then the rest, and then turned his focus on Elena.

"Ah, Elena, I am glad to see that you have returned safely," Carrius said with a smile. "After such a long time, I was beginning to fear the worst," his words trailed off as looked at Ryudo. "I am a bit surprised that you have returned. The arrangement we made was to leave her in the care of Pope Zera." He took a long inward breath. "It matters not, I am rather grateful that you have returned with her."

"Well, things got complicated," Ryudo answered with a hint of annoyance. Other villagers began to peak their head through the doorway. They hid back inside as Ryudo gave a quick glance in their direction "Is the whole town in there?" Ryudo asked.

"The ones who were fortunate enough to make it, uh, in time." Carius seemed a bit shaken at the thought of those who did not. "The church protects those who are not strong enough to protect themselves, as the power of Granas is limitless," his face was calm again.

Ryudo's was not. "Is that so," he never had much patience with religious folk. "The power of Granas did little for those who braced the doors in their homes. You think the door to the church would have held any better." Ryudo was getting agitated. "You'd have to be an idiot to think that Granas would have kept harm from you."

"Yet here we are, unharmed," Carius finished for him. "The will of Granas sent us to a safe place until you arrived. The Light One does work in mysterious ways." The townsfolk smiled at him as if in agreement.

"Blind faith until the end, eh, Mr. preacher man." Ryudo did not like others to get credit for his work, even a god. This man did not show the slightest bit of gratitude for saving his life. Instead of a _thank you_, he was welcomed with this pointless squabble. "Well, let me tell you a little something about your wonderful Granas—"

"RYUDO!" Elena shouted. She was successful if her intent was to gather attention. "We should speak with Father Carius, alone, and tell him of our journey," Her face left no room for argument. Talking back now would just lead to another useless fight later, so he simply let it go.

"Ah, yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea." Ryudo suspected that Carius was trying to save face in front of the crowd. "Now that you are here, there is much I should show you." He started walking out the gates of the church, not looking back, assuming they'd follow. Ryudo could not believe that this man had the audacity to think that he would just trail along like an obedient little puppy. He got the urge to walk the other way, simply as a means of protest. Elena had already been on the Father's heels as he said, "We can talk some more on the way." Even Millenia had begun to follow the preacher.

Ryudo wanted to scream. With Millenia no longer to his side, he had little choice but to follow. He let out a long sigh, and looked at the charred creature that lay dead before him. A boot went into the fiend's side as he gained enough leverage to pull out the sword. Some dark blood oozed out of the hole and made a hissing sound as it killed some more grass on the ground. It looked like a spent lump of coal. _Perhaps Millenia had been a bit excessive_, he thought as he looked at the burnt handle of the dull blade. With another long sigh, he ran after the two who were so eager to follow the priest. A little curiosity crept over him as he wondered what he was going to be told that could not be heard by the rest of the town.

By the time he joined them, they were near the edge of town. The three walked quietly, even Millenia, who is not exactly known for such reclusive behavior. The silence was broken when Ryudo stood behind them. "Ah, I am glad that you have decided to join us, Ryudo," Father Carius mentioned, without even a turn to look at the new arrival, as if he expected no less.

"Yeah, whatever," Ryudo added in weakly. "Who else is going to keep those two out of trouble?" On the surface he appeared calm, but underneath he was furious. Everything this man had done since their arrival made Ryudo feel that he was arrogant and ungrateful. That he was able to lead Elena and Millenia away so easily had upset him even further. The silence was welcomed as they headed north out of town.

They covered quite a distance before Carius began to speak, "The roads have been safer around here after you left. We have not had any attacks on the village since," he caught himself before he finished, "Elena left." He sent an awkward glance over at Millenia. "We have been able to travel these roads freely for some time."

Although Elena was speaking to Carius, she looked straight forward, "There is something that you should know." Her words were nearly trembling as the Father stopped and gave her a considerate look.

"What is wrong my dear," Carius spoke calmly.

"Granas is dead!" Millenia shouted the words as she pierced the preacher's eyes with her own. "You're whole life has been a waste!" Ryudo gave a little laugh, a bit in disbelief from her lack of tact.

"That is not funny!" Elena shouted. It seemed to be aimed more at Ryudo than Millenia. Carius gave them all a confused look. Perhaps, Ryudo thought, he was finally ruffled.

"Yes, a horrible joke, indeed." The preacher had gathered himself and granted them a sincere look. Elena simply stopped. There was no way to soothe him with gentle words anymore.

"It is not funny, though it is true." She looked into his eyes for the last part. He would have to believe her. It is a difficult thing to come to terms with; she knows this as she is still dealing with it herself.

"Is that what Pope Zera told you?" He had a look on his face that Ryudo would not even attempt to interpret. "I must hear it from him myself," that last words held a bit of strength that the previous ones lacked.

"Heh, heh ,heh. Well, good luck with that Carius, I think you should leave immediately," Ryudo chimed in with an inviting smile on his face. "I can help you pack." Millenia joined in with laughter as Carius produced another odd expression.

"Ryudo!" Elena cried again. This was not going nearly as well as she had hoped. In fact, she cannot think of a way it could have gone any worse. She began to tell him everything, and in great detail. Ryduo glared at her as she told the part about Melfice and then of his own possession by the horns. Eventually, he went to talk with Millenia.

"I can't believe you told him like that," Ryudo said as he went off to join her.

"Well, I couldn't resist," Millenia said as well as something else Elena couldn't make out. She then heard them giggle and laugh a few times before she went back to her story with Carius. As she finished, they could see Garmia tower in the distance, the inevitable destination for their trip north of Carbo village.

Carius took a deep sigh. "Well, that is quite a bit too much for me too absorb right now." The preacher seems still in disbelief over what Elena had told him. "I have been making trips to this place somewhat regularly since your departure." Ryudo got the impression that he wanted to think of anything other than what he'd just heard. "I feel I should show you what I've discovered, since it seems that you are all so deeply involved."

Ryudo took one quick look of at what lay before him. The tower was still incredibly large, despite it almost laying in ruin. Grass and weeds took hold in the cracks of stones that were built thousands of years earlier. The lack of windows makes for a fairly dark and creepy edifice. Ryudo could mistake it for a dungeon had he not been inside and seen its true purpose. He was actually rather impressed with the preacher's courage for being able to explore the place alone. "We rest here for the night," said Father Carius, looking upward into the fading light, "For tomorrow, we enter Garmia Tower.


	5. Chapter 5 Balance

Chapter 5 – Balance

It was Ryudo who rose first. The cold, hard ground bothered him little and it took only moments to fall asleep. Hunger and fatigue shot through his body as he got to his feet and took a quick glace around. _Would it have been too much to ask for a meal before we left town?_ The words raced through his mind as he sent distasteful glare in the direction of Carius. Ryudo had never liked the man. Over the past year, in his travels with Elena, he tended to project most of her faults on being raised around him. A chill crept down is spine as he recalled the night in Mirimu when Elena told him to end her life, in order to kill the evil inside of her. _The church cannot even teach one girl to value her own life_, he thought.

He began to stare now at his two companions, who looked ever so pleasant in their sleep. A light smile crossed his face. Both women untie their hair at night, which made even Millenia appear somewhat innocent. "I'm glad I got to show you the world," he said aloud, yet barely audible. Although it was he who said the words, it was not particularly clear as to whom he spoke.

As he turned off towards the woods, he realized that the sun was beginning to rise. On his way out, near the edge of their camp, he noticed quite a few bushels of berries. Ryudo's eyes lit up as he realized there were four of them, presumably one for each. Instinctively, he grabbed the one that appeared to be the largest. Then he took some berries from the second biggest, until it resembled the other two that remained. Surely, no one would notice.

"I saw that." There was a smug look on Elena's face for catching him in the act. Her eyes looked half open as he noticed that Millenia had also begun to stir.

"Well, umm, I am just testing them, to see, umm, if they are safe to eat," Ryudo tried to make it sound believable. "You know how your stomach can get sometimes Elena," his words held a bit more confidence this time around.

"Is that so," Millenia spoke up. "Well, that may work on her, but you won't get off that easily from me," her voice was getting louder. "How 'bout you showing some gratitude for a change?" He was surprised to see her so alert, since she was sleeping only moments ago.

"Thank you, Millenia--" He said with some annoyance, it was too early for this.

"Not just me," Millenia cut him off, "She helped too." Elena gave Ryudo a smile. "Between his snoring and your stomach, we were lucky to get any sleep at all!" She pointed to where Carius was lying, surprised to find that he was now awake. Elena's laughing led Ryudo to think she was joking, but he could never really tell if she was just mad. At this point, he was already finished his share of the food.

"Let's hurry up and finish eating," Ryudo was trying to change the subject. "I wanna see what the preacher has to show us and get back before dark. That way I can still have enough time to teach the children of Carbo how to make some money with little more than some pointy sticks, a boot, and a sack of stale bread."

Carius give him a disapproving glare while Ryudo just smiled back at him. "Um, Right," he said as he handed the food out to the girls. After taking a quick look at the enormous structure in front of him, he began to speak again, "Let us enter Garmia tower." The preacher held an odd look of confidence and perhaps a little satisfaction over something that Ryudo could not quite put his finger one. It was then that Ryudo's smile had altered to confusion in response to the man standing beside him.

"That seemed unnecessary." Ryudo added in sarcastically with a smug look on his face.

"Ryudo," Elena sighed, "Just, come on!"

As they ascended the stairs, there was a touch of silence as they looked around. Ryudo knew that whatever he was to be shown would be done so on the top floor, in the room that once held the wings of Valmar. Upon thinking of it, Ryudo glanced over at Millenia. She looked thoughtful, yet not the least bit anxious. He is surprised at how unaffected she is about all of this. When she noticed he was looking at her, she winked and smiled while returning his stare.

The tower had not changed much. They climbed the countless stairs which were all made from stone, and looked no different from the ones used on the walls, floors, and ceiling. Ryudo could not imagine how long it must have taken to build this place. With stone in every direction, there was a lack of light in most of the tower. The darkness became most apparent as Elena stumbled over a small piece of rubble. They could barely make out the frustrated look on her face. "For such a remarkable construct, I should think they would have had some sense to let in some natural light," her words held a bit of irritability.

"Perhaps that was intentional," the priest said calmly. "Such a horrific place is rather suitable." The manner to which he spoke agitated Ryudo with every word. "To place the seal in such a high tower was meant to discourage those--" He hit the ground with enough force to send his glasses flying off his head, landing a few steps below. Slowly he got to his feet as Elena asked if he was hurt.

"Arghh, useless," Millenia let out an annoyed sigh. Her finger pointed in the air as small sparks began to explode around it. It settled down to produce a tiny flame, which was sufficient enough to light their way. As they finally reached the next floor, she grabbed the torches that lay waiting. Upon igniting them, one was given to Elena, while the other she handed to Ryudo. His face held a small sense of satisfaction, as he began to suspect that Millenia had similar feelings towards the preacher.

Eventually, they reached the top floor. The torches were useless now due to giant openings which allowed natural light. Ryudo held his tightly. The first object to gain their attention was a black sphere in the center of the room. The _seal_ was so dark that it seemed to trap all the light around it in its unbroken, perfect spherical shape.

Carius was the first to speak as it was his little field trip. "I am not sure why the seal has turned black." He said with some honesty. "And I do not know why it appears unbroken. The symbols on the wall are also not as I remember them." The preacher looked confused. "I do not know why---"

"So, is there anything that you do know," Ryudo interrupted in a sarcastic tone. "I'm beginning to think you brought us up here so we could shove Millenia inside that little ball." Ryudo gave a bit of a chuckle as he looked at what he once thought of as a seal of Granas.

"Oh," Millenia sported a playful smile, "You think I can fit?" The smile grew even larger, "Well thank you, Ryudo, I have been watching my figure." They exchanged glances and began laughing together. Elena and Carius gave each other worried looks. The songstress began to wonder if this is the way that they behaved when Millenia took over.

Elena got a strange feeling as she surveyed the area. Despite the light throughout the room, there was definitely a certain darkness that filled the air. With Millenia as proof that she had been here before, the unfamiliar feeling she got as she looked around sent an odd sensation throughout her body. This is where she was possessed by the wings of Valmar, yet it was as if she was seeing this place for the first time.

It was a simple room, befitting the rest of the tower. The stone from the outside was consistent with the walls of the interior, creating a circle, with the sphere in the center of the room. The three windows that lit the room rather nicely were of a simple design that could be seen in any castle in Silesia, and along with the entrance, helped divide the walls into four separate regions. In each of these sections, there were large tablets that appeared to be worked right into the wall.

On two of these tablets, of which were opposing each other, there was a large symbol that she did not recognize. 'Perhaps,' she thought, 'It is the symbol that could stand for what names this place Garmia tower.' The other tablets contained something that she was a bit more familiar with. To her right, she looked with disgust at what is universally recognized as the crest of Valmar. A dreary image giving off the silhouette of an emaciated human being was how Elena perceived it. The hole in the center leaves and empty crevice where a heart had never been. Almost in as if to recognize the opposition between them, the symbol of Granas was on the other side. Elena gave a much more satisfying look to what appeared like a flower in full bloom. The three petals always made her feel that they were welcoming her into the center, so full of life, so full of happiness.

"There are some things that I have discovered," Carius interrupted Elena's daydreaming. He walks over and points to one of the symbols that she didn't recognize. "This is the symbol that represents the wings of Valmar, and the two other symbols are that of Granas and Valmar." Carius directs them closer to the tablet with Valmar's symbol, "And under Valmar's sign are some words in what have been known to be called the ancient language, as well as the symbols for the pieces of the gods." The preacher lets out a long sigh, "We have seen some of these symbols in the most ancient of our texts, and know them as the parts required to reawaken Valmar, but the only one that I can identify are the wings."

The face on Carius held a look of disappointment. "Now, the last time I was here, all of these symbols were glowing, yet, now, only the wings and two others remain lit." His voice was calm again, "I am not sure how this can help you, but I felt that you should all see this."

It was Millenia who stepped up and shoved the preacher aside. "Now that you've probably left Ryudo confused an angry, what do you think about letting me tell him what this all says." Millenia gave a wink to Ryudo as the preacher as the preacher gasped.

"You can read this?" Carius said as he finally caught his breath.

"Of course I can," Millenia announced. "Now, just, give me a second!" She began to study the tablet. After a moment she actually looked disappointed. After letting out what Ryudo believed to be a pout she began explaining. "Well, I guess, that guy, is right. These are the symbols of the pieces that reawaked Valmar. The three that are glowing are the wings, the eyes, and umm, the tongue." She took another moment to study further. "Just below the crest of Valmar, there is like a poem thing. It says, the shadow is the area of darkness where light is blocked. When light begins to fade, the shadow holds the darkness no more."

Millenia looked at the confused expressions on everyone's face. There was little surprise from her to find that Ryudo's was the most puzzling. A few moments later, Elena decided to break the silence. "Well, what exactly does that mean?" Her eyes focused on Millenia in anticipation for the answer

"How the hell should I know?" Millenia snapped back. "Wasn't it enough that I translated the damn wall!?" Angrily, she turned to Carius, "It's not like I wrote the thing. I thought _you people_ are thankful when you get help!" She used an odd tone when speaking, 'you people,' to further exemplify that she was not a follower of Granas like the preacher and songstress.

Carius was quick to reassure her, "We do thank you for the help, but we are still slightly lax in understanding its purpose." Calm words flowing gracefully from the preacher's mouth, "We will be ever indebted if you would also translate the words on the wall of Granas."

Millenia flashed him a dirty glare as she thought that his comments were meant to patronize. Ryudo, still with a look of utter confusing, began walking over to the wall that the priest had referred. She forgot of the preacher and happily joined his side, grabbing his arm and leading the rest of the way.

Upon arriving, she took a quick glance and began speaking hastily, "The bottom is the same, cept that nothing is glowing, whatever that the hell that means." More attention was spent on the words directly beneath the ever more favorable symbol of Granas. Millenia took at moment to look at it. Gauging from her expression, Ryudo looked down to see if she was about to step on a bug.

"The flame shines brightest on the darkest of nights," Millenia began what sounded like some sort of incantation. She continued with the same indifferent tone, "When night turns day--"

"The flame brightens the sky no more," Ryudo finished the sentence for her. His face was just as shocked as the rest of his company. For a moment they just stared at him, not only speechless, but it seemed that they weren't even breathing.

"There were these books, back at Garlan, the chief made each kid read if they wanted to learn sword fighting." Ryudo looked for the right words to end the silence. "He even made me memorize a stupid little children's tale from the same book as the words here." His eyes found a pebble on the ground that centered his focus. "My brother was always trying to tell me how important that book was."

"Melfice," the girls echoed the words, simultaneously, under their breath.

Not a noise emanated from the three friends for some time. The preacher stood there in the awkward predicament for quite some time until he felt it his duty to reawaken them. "I know it must be hard, Ryudo," the preacher tired to console him, "But could you please tell us this story. It may help us understand the meaning behind this."

Ryudo gave the preacher a placid look, "If I must." He took a long inward breath before he began. "A tiny drop inside a river looked up into the vast sky," his words came out with no emotion, giving the listeners the implication that he had told this story a hundred times before. "It desired freedom above all else and it would find its chance on this, the most humid of days. The blazing sun glared strong on the river and the drop turned to gas, floating into the sky. Finally free, it began to see things it has never even believe to exist. Higher and higher, the drop crept upward. The green canopy of the trees appeared to have no base to hold it up. Higher and higher, the drop crept upward. Sand condensed so hard it formed solid massive peaks with white powder at their tops. Higher and higher, the drop crept upward. The sun was gone, hidden low, beyond the grey clouds. Higher and higher, the drop crept upward, until a chilly wind forced itself upon the drop. Though an incredible journey to take for a mere drop, the cold made it condense, and gas it was no more. Moments later, the drop plummeted back into the river hence forth it came."

"Wow. That's touching." The words came from Millenia's mouth as she raised her eyebrows at Carius. "Suddenly, I want to open up a school and see if I can teach the local children how to fly." The preacher sent her the usual disapproving glare as she continued, "I'm really glad that you made Ryudo waste his breath by telling us that fairy tale."

"Well, in most fairy tales, there is a lesson that is to be taught," Ryudo had almost forgotten that Elena was in the same room. Apparently a chance to defend the preacher was enough to open her mouth. He wondered if she would ever forgive him if Carius fell victim to an unfortunate accident. "Perhaps, this lesson is the mystery behind these tablets," she added in hopes to mediate. "Why did Mel…you're brother focus on this story so much?" she asked in hopes that the question was phrased in a delicate manner that would not to rattle him further.

"Probably because he thought it would save my life," Ryudo's reply was honest. "With our parents gone, we always had to look after each other." He spoke with a certain fondness of a much more enjoyable time. His tone seemed less attached as he went on, "Even after he did such awful things to the village with his new powers from the horns of Valmar, he was still shocked that I turned my back to him. My safety was still one of his greatest concerns, even then. Things have an odd way of changing," his words trailed off. After a deep breath he pierced the eyes of the priest. He barely felt comfortable with this subject in the company of Elena and Millenia, but Carius was a man that he did not wish to confide.

"Wait, save your life…?" Elena repeated slowly with an unsure look on her face. She mistook the unusual way Ryudo was speaking for typical anxiety from being reminded of Melfice. Despite her recent adventures, the naive songstress could still not think of any priest of Granas for anything less than an angel, and it would never even cross her mind that Ryudo would be hesitant to speak freely in front of such a person.

Millenia was not so innocent and looked at Carius with nearly as much disdain as Ryudo. This did not, however, stop her from advancing the conversation. "Wake up Elena!" the wings of Valmar shouted at her. "The story is referring to balance." She looked annoyed as she realized that Elena would not release her look of confusion. Loud words came out similar to those in a rant, "The basic lesson is this; fly too low, and you'll never escape the river. Fly too high, and you're doomed to fall back into it. This, is where balance sets in. You need to find a way to get high enough to escape the river without getting so high that you freeze and fall from the sky." She began to calm down as Elena relayed some understanding.

"I think I get it now," Elena produced a convincing smile. "But how would that help to save you're life?" she asked in hopes for an answer from Ryudo.

Elena's lack of knowledge of the outside world was recognized by Ryudo for the first time in a while. He hoped his explanation would suffice. "For the life of a swordsman, balance is one of the most basic of lessens that can be taught. If you're too aggressive, you leave yourself open to attack, yet if you defend too often, your enemies will overwhelm you." This had been obvious to him for such a long time that he often forgets that it may have not been learned by some people. "Without finding this balance," he continued, "The life of a swordsman, would not be long lived."

"Well," the preacher cut in, "It would seem that we must find these books. They certainly hold a significant importance to the church of Granas." His eyes light up with the joy of such a discovery.

"Ahem," Ryudo decided to get the priest's attention first. "So, you mean to tell me that there still is a church of Granas." His words served to crush the preacher's spirits, and they happen to be very successful. "You seem to be forgetting something."

"Ryudo!" Elena cried out at him while Millenia produced a smile.

"Besides," he had expected some ruckus from Elena and paid it no mind. "The books are destroyed now anyway."

Elena's anger had quickly subsided. "Who would do such a thing?" she questioned in a weak tone.

"Melfice," Millenia replied in a tone that held as much strength as the question she answered.

"_He_," there was a slight pause before Ryudo continued, "Destroyed our academy as a way to demonstrate his power." A cold breeze emerged from the nearest window as the geohound went on. "He said, 'Witness my power, dear brother. Join me, and the world will kneel before our feet.'" This topic was getting tiresome for Ryudo. "That was the last time I saw him, before we met at Cyrum." Turning away, he began to walk towards the stairs. "Let's go, we've learned nothing from this place." The words trailed off as he did not bother turning to watch them follow. Elena said nothing and wondered if he even cared.

With that done, they all followed his lead. Upon nearing the archway of the stairs, Millenia took one last look around to room. Taking in the whole room at once, and then looking at each space separately. She could almost call the sphere in the center her father and felt the urge to say goodbye. _Foolishness_, she thought while turning to the exit. In the corner of her eye, she would swear that she saw one of the symbols below the giant crest of Granas flicker.

After taking a step back into the room she heard a crash just down the stairs. Elena began muttering something about the darkness as Ryudo seized her arm and plucked her afoot. Turning back to the stairs, Millenia sported an irritated look. "Arghh, useless!" her words echoed off the stone walls as she made her way down the stairs to light the way.


	6. Chapter 6 Astray

Chapter 6 – Astray

Their immediate destination, after returning from Garmia Tower, was the Carbo Village Church. The long walk had taken its toll on the priest as he opened the large wooden door that gave entrance through a tall archway. Ryudo smiled as he looked to the girls on either side of him, each lively and full of energy. The fatigued preacher produced a formal smile and began to speak, "Would you please excuse us, as there is still much for Elena and I to discuss." Upon walking through the doorway with Elena following obediently behind, Ryudo's smile began to dissipate before the heavy door slammed shut. That's twice now the preacher had led Elena away from him. His anger dispersed rather quickly as he felt relieved to simply be away from the man, even if it had come at the cost of Elena.

With the songstress speaking to Carrius inside the church, Millenia and Ryudo headed into the town. Neither believed anything they had seen in the tower to be useful, at least not until they had an idea of what any of it meant. Though Ryudo never claimed to be the best of problem solvers, he is a firm believer in not making unnecessary decisions while he tired. Whatever they would decide to do would have to be decided after a full night's rest. With all the things he had seen in the tower, the only thing he truly knew was that he would give anything for a bath.

The village has been given new life. The whole town is alive. Everyone is set to their own task. Even the children are lending a hand, some clearing out the wreckage of their former homes. Ryudo caught the glance of a little boy with blue hair and a green coat covered in dust, staring at them. Not at them, at Millenia. The little boy ran over to a woman who was presumably his mother. She embraced his arms with a look of compassion, followed by a glare in their direction. It was then that Ryudo noticed the entire spirit of the town had changed drastically. The focus of rebuilding was postponed, as the entire town was now looking at them as they walked by. The sound of his boots scraping across gravel filled the air.

"I've been to churches that were more welcoming," Millenia broke the silence, "Pretty slow with their pitchforks, if you catch my drift." Ryudo had no idea what she was talking about, and judging from the strange look in her eye, he was beginning to think she was serious. "Oooohh, maybe the inn is still intact. I've been in need of a good washing for some time now," she remarked honestly with a bit of anticipation. The eyes of the townsfolk appeared to have no effect on her. For a moment, it did not bother Ryudo as well. Some clean warm water would do them both very well.

"Yeah, heh heh," Ryudo scratched his head awkwardly. "I think my head is still full of sand from that damn sandstorm around the granasaber. Some food wouldn't hurt either." The great rift feels ages ago. So much has happened since they first rode in the giant sword. With Millenia's brief distraction gone, he began to expect that those flying eyeballs were somewhere near. It would seem the villagers care little about their rescue by the church. The life of a geohound is not full of praise, just gold. Ryudo gathers himself, "This trip has made me delirious," he said more to himself than Millenia. "Let's head to the inn. I think that free meal and bath is not too much to ask after saving the village." Millenia wondered when Ryudo had become so obsessed with food. Without a word they headed towards the inn. Ryduo decided to walk on grass. The silence made the town easier to ignore.

As they neared the inn, Ryudo noticed a plain sign made of wood. Etched in a simple design, the words could easily be read after finding the second piece a few paces closer to the inn. "Nestalia's Nest," the words held little familiarity as Ryudo had a rather horrific memory and spent little time here during his first trip to Carbo Village. What he had learned, in his short visit inside the inn, was that the smell emanating from the kitchen led him to believe that the innkeeper could make a delicious stew.

With their arrival, the innkeeper opened the door and met Ryudo's eyes as they passed the gate. He smiled, "Fire up the kettle, 'cause I'm starving." As they reached the door, the innkeeper did not budge. Ryudo suddenly realized that there was something bizarre about the way he was being received. "Come on," Ryudo added, "Care to cook a meal for two of yesterday's heroes?"

Her body stood strong as her face took on a hysterical presence. "Hero!" the innkeeper cried. "I know what you are!" her attention flared towards Millenia, though she was hesitant to step any closer. "Do you really think that I'm about to let the wings of Valmar set foot in this house!" The shouting created enough of a spectacle for the surrounding villages to take notice. A few were beginning to venture towards them.

Ryudo gave a second look at the woman who stood before him. Being about a full head shorter, a face full of soot looked up at him in utter defiance. The blue dress she donned was haggard. Recent stains of dirt and even some blood around a tear by her hip, suppressed its former elegance. "And you," she drew in a breath long enough for Ryudo to gather his wits, "I seems to reckon a few things that disappeared after you left here last time." More courage was apparent while more villagers were forming a crowd. "Do yourself a favor and never set foot on my property again!"

The loud clank of the wooden door sent Millenia into a tirade. "What an ungrateful little wench!" her words pierced the door with ease. "Maybe next time we won't save you're sorry but!" Her fist was clenched as she raised her voice, "And after the creature kills you, I'll find a way to bring you back to life so I can kill you myself, and then I'll--"

"Come on." Ryudo cut her off in a low tone, "We're not wanted here." Millenia gave him a considerate look as if to plead before altering into a more placid demeanor. Ryudo grabbed her arm and continued, "I know of a small river not to far from here. The water is cold, but it will get us clean," he finished as they headed out of town.

They were quiet while walking, even Millenia, which made Ryudo somewhat grateful. A feint breeze lurked behind them as the river came into sight. A familiar flapping sound brought about a lighter mood as Ryudo examined the sky to find his old friend. Skye's large talons carried some sort of sack that he placed gently on the ground. He then darted, beak first, straight at Ryudo's head. After sidestepping the bird a few times, followed by some playful laughs, they began to settle down. "For once," Millenia declared, "I think I'm actually glad to see you." A grateful smile slipped across her face.

"So tell me," Ryudo said, "Was Vyx well?

"As well as could be," the bird explained. "You see, Agear was actually fending of creatures most of the day." Skye's face never changed. That, or Ryudo was incapable of detecting the facial expressions of a bird. "When Vyx took the front lines, along with myself and a few others, there were only few casualties. You should have seen us," more excited words came out, "It was just like the good old days."

Ryudo appeared honestly concerned, "Don't tell me you're thinking about going back to that old man?" The geohound tried to mask his face with a smug look. "I can picture you now," he forced out an uneasy laugh, "Delivering baskets of kuko berries to drag more customers to the bar."

"Not to worry, Ryudo," Skye assured him, "I suppose it was all just a bit nostalgic." The bird could use words that would tame Ryudo when necessary. "Well, with him owning the inn, and running the bar for all these years, I guess it is just good to see that he is still quite effective with that hammer." Ryudo flashed a smile at the sight of his old friend defending his town.

Millenia gave a quick chuckle, "heh, heh, a bartender using a hammer." Ryudo sent Skye and Millenia a confused look. "Oh, come on!" she went on as his expression lingered, "A bartender. Hammered. Smashed!" Ryudo gave Skye another odd look. "Come on, that's Funny!" Millenia pleaded.

"Wow," Skye was first.

"Yea, a pun," Ryudo added. His gaze went from Millenia to Skye.

"I must say I'm rather disappointed, Millenia." The bird delivered the final blow.

Millenia glared at the bird before giving Ryudo a sinister smile. "Hey Ryudo," Millenia's face somehow looked even more menacing, "I can make a fantastical sauce that goes real well with fried hawk." Her ghoulish look turned its focus on the bird.

"Care to see what Vyx sent me back with." Skye successfully diverted her attention to the sack he dropped on the ground upon arrival. A quick slice from Ryudo's knife below the sack's knot, unveiled an assortment of food that produced a gleam in the young man's eye. Ryudo peered at the food, then at his knife. After a few flashy twirls, it vanished back into its place beside his boot.

The food was delicious. In a way that only true hunger can, the flavors that danced around his tongue were amplified. Even the fresh cold water held a strong taste that could rival some of the most savory of drinks in Arachna. He peered to his side to witness Millenia eating in a similar frenzy. Looking into the sack, he realized that only scraps remained. Not even a snack could be salvaged after they gorged themselves.

Skye flew into the air and perched on a nearby tree. "I do not believe that was supposed to be one meal," the bird simply stated while staring at the mess below him.

"Yea, well, we were hungry," Ryudo patted his stomach just before he produced an easy smile. "Vyx has always made the best charred kultash. 'Sides, it's not like I ate all of it," he added in defense. Millenia's display of consumption had surprised him. To think that a girl her size could eat so much was baffling.

"And now," Ryudo spoke as if to announce, "It's time for the other thing I've been waiting all day for." He hesitated little in removing his apparel until only his undercloth remained. They stood near a small inlet where the water had little current. Slowly, he made his way into the cold water, and then quickly immersed his entire body. "Ah, eh, ha." The noises he was making served to entertain Millenia as she controlled her laughter. "It's kinda refreshing, once you get used to it," Ryudo disclosed rather loudly. It seemed as if he was trying to assure himself more than anyone else.

Millenia withheld her laugher no longer. "Well," her words were mixed with giggles, "It sure looks it." Her eyes then no longer focused on Ryudo, but more vaguely, all around him. Bubbles began rising from the water as he felt a rush of warmth that soothed his entire body. "That will do much better," Millenia commented as the conditions had risen to her standards. "How you ever managed without such commodities is beyond me."

Millenia was quick to remove her dress and jump in. Ryudo's smile was unsuccessful in disguising the blush that encompassed his entire face. She untied her hair and fully submerged, holding her hair back as she resurfaced. "Well, I think I should go find Elena to say hello," Skye spoke as he began to hover about his branch. "Don't have too much fun without me," his tone was a bit too suggesting as he soared through the sky in the direction of the village.

With the bird gone, Ryudo half expected Millenia to pounce on him. Instead, she swam without a word until he was finished. The soft grass felt cool as he stepped out of the water and walked over to his clothes. As he sat down, Millenia was already sitting beside him, fully clothed. He was always amazed at how fast she could transition from one thing to another, often without his knowledge until she was already engaged in the later task.

The fervent sun battled pink clouds on the horizon. "Wow," Ryudo exclaimed, "Look at that." Even a geohound could find nature to be mesmerizing. "Look at the way--"

"Just stop," Millenia interrupted with calm words, "I can see it for myself." She connected with his green eyes before she went on, "Sometimes you should just be quiet and enjoy the moment." Her voice was soothing and melodic as she breached the gap between them, clutching his arm in a firm grip. The two companions just sat there staring ahead until darkness came.

When the stars lit the sky, Millenia pressed her back to the ground, bowing her arms above her shoulders, nestling her head on her hands. She let out a long sigh as Ryudo lay down beside her. "That was," she paused for a moment in hopes to find the right word, "Pleasant."

"I'm not sure I've ever felt so relaxed," Ryudo admitted. A refreshing breeze descended from the sky, rustling the leaves in another peaceful display of nature's ways.

"Did you think Skye was going to back to Vyx?" Millenia had never sounded more sincere.

Ryudo was thrown off a bit by her random topic but decided to answer without questioning its purpose. "No. Well, not really," he felt as if he was trying to convince himself more than her. "Maybe for a time," Ryudo finally admitted before he finished with more confidence, "But definitely not for good." He smiled as he turned to look at the woman lying beside him. "Even if he left, I know that he would seek me out eventually."

Millenia turned back to gaze, once again, at the stars. "Well, what if you left him?" her words held no emotion, yet somehow still felt intent. "Like, if you were just gone one day, without a word?"

"That stupid bird wouldn't know what to do with himself." Ryudo gave a short chuckle, "I can picture him feeling sorry for himself until he gets enough nerve to go find me." There was little concern in his tone, "He will always be able to find me, no matter what. Sometimes, It's like he knows where I'm going before I do," Ryudo felt rather unusual. He had never seen such sentiment from Millenia. His mind raced as he hoped to change the subject. "The stars are so bright tonight, we can see--"

Millenia cut him off with familiar words, "Sometimes you should just be quiet."

"And enjoy the moment," She smiled at him as he recited the words. Silence engulfed them as he counted the stars. For once, it was not Ryudo who was first to fall asleep, as he lay awake trying to process what had just taken place. He would feel more comfortable charging a horde of demons, than attempting to understand women. It was clear that he was not successful, for when he woke in the morning, he was surprised to find she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7 Reflection

Chapter 7 - Reflection

It had been two weeks since Millenia left. Time passes slowly when there is little to distract you other than your thoughts. Only so many times you can claim that you're not sulking before you know it to be true. Skye spoke, at times, to lighten the mood, but Ryudo would give nothing more than halfhearted responses. Throughout most of the days he would engage in an endless practice with his sword, anger flaring at the most insignificant of imperfections.

Each day he would stop at sunset, and just stare in silence until the pink sky turned dark. Mid afternoon, a few days ago, he lectured Elena on the importance of tranquility during these times of nature's beauty. His behaviors would make him unapproachable to most people, yet ever persistent was Elena in her daily visits. There were times when he did his best to dissuade her by practicing his sword, not even acknowledging her presence. Elena's resistance to his isolation was now accepted with much less hostility.

The burning sun shone down from above while he cleansed himself in the river. He had spent the past few hours running forms with the sword until he had worked up a considerable sweat. A dip in the river should feel refreshing, but the cold water was nothing more than a constant reminder of Millenia's absence. He could see Skye in the distance as he got out of the water and into his clothes.

The bird settled onto a branch before speaking. "Elena is on her way," Skye talked in an unenthusiastic tone, "I'm not sure what you did, but she looks rather upset." With his warning out of the way, he flew down to feast on a leftover piece of bread that Elena had brought the previous day.

"Well," Ryudo responded after a considerable pause, "This could be an interesting day after all." Skye got the impression that this relaxed lifestyle was beginning to irritate Ryudo. Moments later, a woman in a white dress with blue leggings stepped beyond the trees and made her way to their camp. With blond hair in an intricate braid as well as a simple white bonnet resting atop her head, Ryudo had almost missed the feint touch of makeup that amplified her features.

Elena's glare was intent on disparaging Ryudo. "Where were you yesterday!?" she continued to shout without waiting for his response, "You were to meet with Father Carius to discuss something of significant importance!" This time she paused long enough for Ryudo to respond.

"Well, Elena," his words were cold, "I just couldn't find the time." Skye perched on his shoulder before he went on, "I was guess I was just too…busy." A smug look pierced her clear mahogany eyes.

"Busy, huh." It took concentration for her to control her words. Somehow, Elena managed a simple tone, "I stopped by twice yesterday. The first time you were sleeping, face down and wearing only one boot." Her words were a bit shaky to start, "And when I brought lunch, you and Skye were just doodling something into the ground with a stick." She had been masking her emotions all week, going out of her way not to upset him in any way. _Perhaps_, the songstress thought, _He just does not want to see me anymore_.

This was not his intention as it was the priest that he did not want to be near. "Look here," Ryudo made no attempt to sound controlled, "I'm not some errand boy for the church or its preachers, so if he has something to tell me, he can come down here and say it himself." He finished the sentence looking away from Elena. She had done nothing to anger him, yet he was practically yelling at her.

He wanted to apologize, but she began speaking before he had the opportunity. "Skye," she looked to the bird sitting atop Ryudo's shoulder, "Would you please go to the church and extend Father Carius an invitation." Calm, caring words went on, "He may also need a guide." A smile crossed her face as Skye took to the air.

The gentle words had infuriated Ryudo. _Come on Elena_, the words were screaming in his mind, _Yell at me, I deserve it_! His own thoughts have been punishing himself for some time now and he would feel relieved if someone else were to agree. Instead all he has been getting was this vague uncertainty shrouded by niceness, even in situations were he should have been slapped. He'd take no pity from strangers and to receive it from those he loves is quite a devastating blow.

Ryudo gave a loud chuckle, "Look at that pigeon fly." The bird stopped for a second before he increased his pace towards the village. Even Skye has been tolerating his behavior. A slow turn away from the bird and a long inward breath kept the mood consistent. He turned to look at Elena who seemed startled before she gave Ryudo a pleasant smile once again.

"Not a cloud in the sky today," Elena interrupted the sound of a refreshing breeze that originated from the river. "I cannot believe that you will not come and stay at the church. Even on nights when you know it is going to rain," her remarks were honest and spoken with friendly grin.

"I'm fine," Ryudo answered with an even tone. With all they had gone through together he would not put effort in simple small talk. _She's talking about the weather_, the words rattled through his head, _a conversation suitable enough for passing time with a person you hardly know_. Ryudo believed their level of closeness had ascended far beyond that of former acquaintances.

He gave a small chuckle at how naïve Elena can be at sometimes. The songstress misinterpreted this as some sort of sign of life and made a relentless attempt to further the conversation. Ryudo's mundane replies did little to impede her efforts until the preacher arrived with Skye perched atop his shoulder.

The bird took to the air rather quickly after a potent glare from Ryudo. Carius began to speak, "Well, Ryudo," the priest maintained a level tone, "I have come to understand that you'd rather not take to formalities, so we shall omit them in this assembly." The preacher spoke in an elegant manner befitting his affable smile.

Ryudo's eyes lingered on the priest for a few moments before speaking, "If you say so." He found a great deal of irony at how formally the man could say that he was going to be informal. The tone to which he spoke was not in the least bit welcoming. "Now out with it." A quick sigh announced his annoyance before he spoke again with disdain, "Elena told me you had something to say."

"Ah, yes," Carius spoke in a calm voice, "I'll keep this brief and get right to the point--"

"So get to it already," Ryudo interrupted without a touch of sarcasm. "I've never a met a person who could speak so much about what they were going to say." He tried to keep his words calm. An angry burst would have less effect than if spoken with such serenity. Ryudo was trying to keep the preacher's mind on things other than his true purpose here. Perhaps the man would ask Elena how she could spend her time with a miscreant geohound. Ryudo welcomed a dream of Elena defending him with righteous words until she stormed away. His stomach turned as he played out another scenario in his mind. Perhaps she would listen to her beloved Father Carius. By the time the priest spoke, Ryudo's face held a nefarious look.

"I have a job for you," the words of Carius had spiked his attention. Any excuse to depart from this dull routine he had fallen into. "There are some ruins to the west of Garmia Tower. Though I have been eager to study them, I am afraid that all the attempts we have made thus far have been unsuccessful." A slight pause led Ryudo to believe that he had not found the right words. "Some rather dangerous monsters have kept us at too far a distance to gain any significant knowledge as to the true purpose of these structures. A person of your skill would have no problem with uncovering the source of these beasts. You will be paid rather handsomely should you accomplish this task as well as any information pertaining to the ruins. You will receive this, for now, as well as a considerable bonus for any useful information when you return." The preacher concluded by tossing a bag of coins near the geohound's feet.

Ryudo stared at the ground as the clatter filled his ears. He picked up the bag a moment later and found it to be heftier than he anticipated. Even more astonishingly, his fingers shuffled the thin cloth of the bag through his hand to examine that the coins were not the silver marks he had expected. That amount of gold had been a bit excessive for such a simple mission. "I'll need directions, and we will leave at first light." It seemed that he was truly smiling for a change.

Elena stared at him with glassy eyes. "That's sound like a wonderful idea," her words seemed weak and gentle, masking something that Ryudo could not grasp. She walked to his side and embraced him in her arms. For a time, she made no movement. Squeezing rather tightly, she gazed at the bewildered look in Ryudo's eyes. He returned her stare only to find the light bounce off her eyes with such ease. _What had made such a reflection?_ It took a moment for him to gather its recognition. It was somewhat reminiscent of the way that trees would appear in water. _Water!_

As Ryduo realized Elena fought desperately to hold back tears, instinct had him create space between himself and the songstress. The sudden change had caused her to loose the fight as Ryudo tried to spat out compassionate words, but a soft spoken, "Elena," was all he could manage to get out.

Elena breached the gap and buried her head into Ryudo's chest. She no longer had the strength to look into his eyes as he simply stared straight ahead. Looking down would only show the tears he knew to be streaming across her face. "I have a different mission," the gentle words echoed between Ryudo's ears. Elena struggled to speak through the soggy shirt, "I have to speak the truth about Granas to the world."

"She was set to leave today," Carius chimed in, "But she would not depart without talking to you." With that said, the priest faded into the background after a look from Ryudo reminded him of all the heinous stories he had heard about geohounds. The sword on the ground could not be far enough away in the preachers mind.

Releasing her grip and raising her head, Elena's face was truly open to Ryudo. "I just had to say goodbye," The words were broken, yet mostly audible. "It seems that stories always tell a different tale. When I knew Granas alive, all my stories had happy endings," a few whimpering sobs emitted from Elena before she could gather herself and continue. "But now, no matter how hard I try," her words trailed off as she let the silence absorb her, tears flowing as she clung to him.

An eternity passed in Ryudo's mind before Elena was once again in control. After separating and taking a step back, her voice was calm, "I'm sorry. This was not what I had hoped for. When you see me again," her voice was very firm the second time around, "And we will be together again, I will be stronger. I'll be strong enough not to cry, and I'll be strong enough so that I won't let you be hurt." The way she spoke with such resolve left little uncertainty. "I'm sorry." She finished with another quick embrace before she darted off into the wilderness. Carius turned to follow at a brisk pace.

As they vanished from sight, Ryudo had realized he still held the bag of payment from Carius, and squeezed it firmly in both hands. He looked at it, for a moment, with a murderous gaze, before sending it through the air. It had made quite a distance before finding a tree, rupturing, and scattering coins about the forest. Ryudo ignored the shower of gold while staring, once again, at his fist. "What do I do to drive them a way!?" he cried in a weak voice.

"Don't be so dramatic," Skye interjected to his companion, "I'm sick of this griping you've been doing ever since Millenia left." Ryudo stared at the bird with anger. Finally, the shield of pity had expired, and for that he was relieved, yet its moment was most unfortunate. "Don't give me that look, set your sinister glares upon yourself. You know that you can't go with her and you know that it is something that she must do. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and be the man you have always claimed to be," Skye's voice boomed as Ryudo, for once, had no witty comments to make.

His face held a broken look as he slowly made his way to the calm river. Staring down at his shirt, he noticed a feint assortment of makeup pressed against his chest. "I could help her, protect her," though spoken softly, his voice held no more strength than his previous cry.

"That is enough!" the bird barked back at him. "Elena needs no one's protection. You seem to forget that you did not defeat Valmar alone. You may be great with the sword, but I doubt even you could stop her from anything she truly must do, even with the help of Millenia." Ryudo was struck hard by each truth as he could only mislead himself for so long.

"Okay, well, maybe she doesn't need my protection," Ryudo admitted honestly, "But that shouldn't mean that I have to look at some pointless old ruins instead of going with her." His words were more frantic now as he pleaded with his friend.

"Well, despite the fact that she has to come to terms with her own conclusions about her faith," the bird spoke as if a mood point, "There is also your credibility to consider." Skye knew that calm words would spark the desired reaction.

"And just what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Ryudo questioned as if defending himself.

"Well do you really expect her to want all the disciples of Granus to find out the same way as Carius?" Skye had manipulated the conversation for this logical effect.

"Umm, well," he stumbled over his words, "Well that was mostly Millenia." Ryudo was not very skilled in convincing himself. "Why should I listen to you anyway, I hardly find you credible after consorting with my type for all these years." It would seem he finally realized that he would not win this argument. The bird had led him from the start. It is difficult to gain ground on one who can so easily take to the air.

"So are you insulting me now, or yourself?" Skye showed little glory at his tiny victory. Nothing more was needed to be said as Ryudo looked at his reflection in the water. His features held a striking resemblance to those of the defeated villagers in Garlan, his home town. When had he become so selfish and lost his will to fight? This was not how he had ever perceived himself and refused to let this affect him anymore.

With his vitality finally restored, Ryudo spoke with confidence, "I want you to go with her." Ryudo was just as shocked as Skye to hear the words. It took a moment for the bird to gather his thoughts.

After a moment the Skye finally responded. "I just told you that she doesn't need to be protected. She is capable—" he continued only to be interrupted.

"I want you to guide her," Ryudo spoke as if to command, "Though physically, she is all but invincible, yet her emotions can get the best of her. I want you to help her," he paused before he went on, "Please just do this for me."

Skye flew over to perch on Ryudo's shoulder. For a moment he thought of protesting but knew it would be of little use. Ryudo's gaze held strong, and Skye knew that his mind was set. He was once again the man the bird had known, no longer fragile and weak, but determined and indestructible. "Alright," Ryudo could swear that the bird was smiling, "But you owe me."

Skye took flight before facing him at the nearest branch. Ryudo's words were direct, "I know that she probably knows, but I've never actually said it aloud." An inward breath sent his stare to the clouds. "Tell her that I love her." Skye gave no response as he made his way into the air, soaring above the trees on his way to accomplish his newly appointed task.

Ryudo felt a cool breeze sweep across his back. Even the air he breathed had a new taste that was enjoyed by his restored self. A quick gathering of his possessions took only moments as he began to dismantle his camp. He bent down to pick up a gold coin that had fallen from the sky. Looking back over his shoulder, he realized that the sun began to set, which he only glimpsed momentarily. Flipping the coin once in the air, he turned his back to the setting sun and moved onward to his new adventure.


	8. Chapter 8 Anamnesis

Chapter 8 – Anamnesis

Ryudo's eyes struggled to gain focus during the crude morning light. Early rise had become a thing of the past and his days spent near these ruins were becoming tiresome. Some bread and cheese would subdue his stomach in a few hours, and if toady was similar to yesterday, that would be the high point of the day. At this rate, there will be no knowledge gained from this little academic enterprise.

It's not that he wanted to return without any useful information, but what exactly did the preacher expect him to discover. As far as he could tell, these ruins were ancient, presumably predating the battle of the gods. It was not that the four crescent shaped pillars that surrounded the ancient platform were weathered and deteriorating, but the fact that they left no indication of damage whatsoever that caused the most confusion. If not for the symbols written in the ancient language, Ryudo would have deducted from their unseasoned appearance that it was built recently.

Despite the baffling mystery of its everlasting nature, the message is what troubled the young geohound most. With the exception of a few symbols, exclusively the ones of Granas and Valmar, he was unable to decipher any of it. "Damn that Carius, does he actually expect me to read this?" Ryudo spoke to himself. Not by choice, since it was more like a lack of options. So far this trip had been uneventful. He has not seen a single sign of life in three days. He would almost welcome an attack to escape the monotony during his stay at the ruins. One more day and he would return to Carbo Village to tell the priest of his uneventful trip. Ryudo was beginning to think that this was nothing more than a diversion to see Elena safely off without his interference.

Ryudo then began thinking of the other jobs the preacher had given him, like the escort to Garmia tower, and then the bodyguard assignment to Granas Cathedral. Upon these notions, his mind wandered and he began thinking of all the people he has met as a result of this journey. They had all changed rather significantly as he made quite an impact on their lives. The first was Elena, a young sister of Granas on her first journey. She had struggled to realize how naive she had been about the ways of the world. During their expedition together, they had to defend themselves from an assortment of different monsters. With Ryudo, skilled as he is, the end result was always the same, and Elena would feel pity for each creature that had fallen. She eventually accepted it as unavoidable and looked upon Ryudo's killing with far less disdain.

His mind skipped about as he recalled various others that he met after the first mission in the tower. Ryudo would always feel uneasy when thinking of the vile aura that surrounded Elena as the seal of the wings were broken. With the wings of Valmar now possessing Elena, she apparently segregated the fiendish wings into her subconscious. Whenever the wings would take control of her body, it would be Millenia who gained appeared. Her first night displayed the gruesome nature of Valmar as fire and lightning rained down upon Carbo Village until a confrontation with Ryudo. Despite his defeat, Millenia took a liking to him before she vanished into the night.

The next time Ryudo would see Millenia was in Agear town, just before he was about to clear a cave of monsters that were impeding his path to get Elena to St. Heim Papal State. Annoyingly enough, there was a boy named Roan who had also ventured into the caves in search of medal that was a memento of his mother. Ryudo figured that if they ran into the boy, they would simply send him back to the inn with a few harsh words, but when they actually found him, Millenia's cool, hazel eyes lit up with excitement.

In the distance they could see a blond boy with big baby blue eyes cornered by some shar, biped scaly creatures with massive claws and a thick hide. The young lad had taken out two of them with some quick moves from his daggers before they arrived to help finish of the rest of the pack. "He's so cute!" she declared, "I've decided that we're taking him with us!" With that said, he followed along in their adventure. Looking back, Ryudo figures Millenia to be a different person during those times. In all probability, she saw Roan as a cute little toy that she could play with for a time and just toss aside at first convenience with little regret or remorse. Now, the Wings of Valmar actually has an odd assortment of morals along with a close sense of attachment to those she calls friend.

By morning, the transformation had brought Millenia back into Elena's subconscious which left Roan and Ryudo the task of explaining the events that had taken place. It took some time for Elena to rationalize and would have thought Ryudo playing a prank on her had Roan not been there. With the way cleared, they made their way east and continued their mission.

Early one morning, they were attacked by a giant of a man called Mareg. They would later find that he was a member of the Nanan tribe on the island of Arachna. The Nananians are a proud race of warriors that live off the land in the thickest jungles and are said to have a heightened sense of smell. When Ryudo was taken into their society he had learned that their sense of smell was seen more of as a skill, which grants the most talented of Nananians the ability to trace the smell of a person or even detect a certain level of power in the air. This odor had led Mareg to Ryudo, and upon finding a similar scent between him and his brother, was cause for him to attack the young geohound. After Mareg realized the error of his ways, he joined Ryudo and company on their journey to safely transport Elena. Ryudo vowed that he would join Mareg and search for his brother, Melfice, after relieving himself of the songstress.

Heading east, they discovered a giant obstacle ahead of them known as the Granacliffs. These cliffs are the scars left to the world as a result of the fight between Valmar and Granas. Like a canyon with no bottom, they divide the lands by their massive, white, rocky walls. The greatness of these cliffs is perhaps surpassed only by the ingenuity of man. The people of Liligue have developed a method of crossing the Granacliffs by way of a system of cables connected to the other side. Ryudo was honestly not entirely sure how this was accomplished other than its key being the skyway transport vessel to which they would need to barter passage.

Not long after entering the town of Liligue, they had learned of a curse that would cause all food to taste rather undesirable. The memory of that taste forced Ryudo to take a sip of water that was brough with his pack.

In the entire town, there was only one man who had not fallen victim to this curse. Gadan, who was the man they needed to see to gain passage to the skyway vessel which was the only realistic means of crossing the cliffs. The amount of food that man could eat was astonishing. A feast lay before them as they entered his office, roast pig, spicy salted konshar, crab stirsui, and a full jug of gravy to splash around as he saw fit. Speaking seemed a chore for Gadan, as it would ultimately interrupt his eating.

Gadan's appetite was not the only thing that Ryudo had found odd. The man's appearance was also one that could be called distinguished. His leathery purple skin was the first feature to gather Ryudo's attention. Then, it was the simple figure that could defy all logic. _Could his legs actually support all that weight?_ Ryudo repeated the words in his mind.

Elena insisted upon finding the source of the town's troubles, and it was only after a tiresome day of searching, that they came upon the seal for the tongue of Valmar. While investigating the seal, an even more deformed Gadan surprises them by swallowing Elena. Out came Millenia and the four defeated the tongue of Valmar. Millenia had a look of pleasure as she used some sort of magic to restore Gadan his normal, unpleasantly plump self. To restore Gadan, Millenia had ripped the soul right out of his body. A chill undertook Ryudo as he recalled the smile she wore at the time.

On the lighter side of things, the curse had been lifted from the town and Ryudo was willing to bet that this was the first time Mareg had ever broken a sweat from carrying another person. With Gadan incapacitated, they were granted passage aboard the skyway. Unfortunately, the skyway derailed and they found themselves thrown far to the north just outside a town called Mirumu. A quick glimpse around town indicated an unusual sadness throughout the small village. A short talk from the village chief confirmed their suspicions of yet another cursed village. The people were eagerly waiting the arrival of a sister of Granas to aid them in their plight. What Granas Cathedral sent them was not exactly the most suitable person for the job.

The church had sent a young woman named Selene, fully dressed in elaborate robes who claimed to bear the title of high priestess. As leader of the Cathedral knights, fully armored and obedient soldiers with almost novelty over sized swords; she aims to purify the world of anything she has ever thought she may have heard that could have been around something that was once tainted by Valmar by using the most extreme methods. It is said that she has burned entire villages to the ground in her excessive thirst to exterminate evil. While stuck in the town, Ryudo decides it best to find the cause of the curse before the entire town gets destroyed by this overzealous priestess.

Their first lead was from the innkeeper whose son had fallen victim to the village's curse, a deep sleep to which he did not wake. She cast blame upon Sandra, a fellow villager who lived just across the creak. It seems that her daughter, little Aira, had just been cured of blindness. Irina, the innkeeper could shout witch, and everyone in town would know to whom she was cursing with no objections.

They made haste to this house in hopes of finding the root of the town's problem; instead they see a little green haired girl in a yellow dress frolicking in the yard. While talking with Sandra, the girl's mother, they find this to be a miracle, as Granas had finally answered the woman's prayers to give her daughter sight. The problem is that her sight has led the girl to see evil for the first time. Her eyes had been opened to find only hatred and sorrow.

Aira led the travelers into a beautiful garden that she called the Garden of Dreams, which was more like a field filled with flowers and happy little fairies flying around. She explained that this a place free from sadness, where people can roam free and be happy. As Elena realizes that this gentle girl was the cause for the town's curse she embraced her in a hug, telling her that what she is doing is wrong. The girl gets upset and casts them out of the garden, and they return to find the village barraging a helpless Sandra with senseless accusations.

With the Cathedral Knights surrounding Sandra, Aira comes to step between them. About to unleash her power as the eye of Valmar, her fiendish third eye opens, causing the knights to halt their attack. With a smile, she turned to join her mother. Her first look of relief and compassion was replaced with disarray, as she called her daughter a monster upon seeing that third demonic eye. A look of despair took Aira's face as she faded off into nothingness, screaming, "Am I a monster? Leave me alone!"

At some point during this commotion, Millenia had taken control of Elena's body before a broken and defeated Sandra pleaded with her to kill Aira. "Poor little Aira," Ryudo thought aloud, "All she wanted was to bring a little happiness to the world." Somehow, Millenia cast some sort of spell on the back shed and when they opened the door, it led to the mysterious garden. The once beautiful blooming flowers had wilted in what was now a barren field of dirt. Aira waited by an eerie tree near the center of corrupted land.

"So, it has come to this." Aira's sad words could bring a tear to one's eye. "This is what will make everyone happy." With that said she attacked them. _No_, Ryudo corrected his thought, _the eye attacked us_. Upon her defeat, Sandra opened the door to the shed and came running into the Garden of Dreams apologizing and proclaiming love for her daughter. The mother sat down beside her daughter and told her how precious she was with a heartwarming smile.

Aira turned to Millenia and spoke with a calm voice, "Please, take out this eye." Her focus turned to Sandra as she began to protest, "Do not give me that look, mother. I am ready, and I won't cause any more trouble." Aira reached up to her mother and parted the hair that was covering her face. "Can you not see? These eyes have let me see your smile." Ryudo would never forget her last words, "And with that, I will be happy."

Sandra kept a warm smile until Millenia was finished with the seal. "It's done," Millenia announced with a spirit rather unfitting, given the current atmosphere. Sandra immediately broke down to tears. Millenia walked over to her and put a comforting arm on her shoulder. "Relax. It'll just be like you never even had a cute little girl with green hair that looked ever so happy running around the yard in her yellow dress--" Millenia trailed off as she saw the sadness in Sandra's eyes. The gaze Ryudo gave could have knocked off her feet had she looked in his direction.

A single flower in the distance, fully bloomed, had caught Millenia's attention. "You see that flower over there," Millenia began walking slowly in its direction, giving Sandra ample time to regain some control and look. Upon reaching it she turned and crouched down beside the flower, careful not to harm it as her finger gently rustled its petals. "This is Aira's heart. It grows here because it can't return to her body. She might come back if enough flowers bloom to fill this place." Millenia stood and headed back to the arch representing the portal of the shed's door.

As Ryudo watched her step through that door, he looked at her no longer as the wings of Valmar, but as a human being. The strength she gave Sandra was done so with such compassion, an emotion that he did not believe existed within Millenia until then. She had taken her first leap into the person she was to become. Despite her short temper and constant harassing, she had a different glow about her from that moment onward. A care of a life she could call her own. A look in her eye that no longer sought destruction. A heart.

With the tragedies of Mirumu behind them, they continued their voyage toward to the Granas Cathedral in St. Heim Papal State. They traveled weeks without finding at a single village. Millenia popped out a few times during this trip, but was easily redirected from her usual chaos after Ryudo hassled her for being nice to Sandra in Mirumu. Elena complained that this was longer than she expected and wanted them to find a town so she could have a bath and decent meal. Roan took Ryudo aside one day and asked why they had not stopped at one of the many towns along the way. Ryudo remembers his response well, "I've probably spent an extra week going around them." He continued after Roan gave a perplexing response, "Look, Elena would walk a rickety bridge over some boiling lava if she knew there was a kitten stuck up a tree on the other side." A glance at Elena speaking with Mareg in the distance assured him that she could not hear. "We'll find no kittens out here in the woods, so keep it quiet."

After some time, they had finally arrived at their destination. St. Heim was a glorious city, with architecture so unique that even Ryudo could not help but stare. Massive buildings littered the streets all bringing focus around to the stairs leading up so the impressive church which could be seen from quite a distance. _Perhaps Pope Zera would have been in decent shape if he ever went down to visit the townsfolk_, Ryudo thought. With his mission done, he was about to head off in search of his brother when Zera offered him another quest. The promise of fortune sent him on another mission to be Elena's bodyguard and to search for the fabled Granasaber.

Zera's cryptic clues as to the swords location first led them to Roan's home town of Cyrum. His behavior after arriving was odd at first but that was understandable when they discovered that he is the prince of the kingdom. Roan informed them that despite the happy and prosperous city, they held a grave secret. The people of Cyrum had once been known as the people of darkness. There is also a gate of darkness that can only be opened by the medallion that had been passed down to him from his mother. As Roan led them down the stairs, the stairs of darkness Ryudo presumed, to find that the gate had been opened.

Beyond the gate was nothing more than a factory that was once used to make automata, powerful androids that would follow any order received. Using Mareg's ability to smell evil, they ventured further into the factory's core. An automata possessed by the claws of Valmar was guarding the factory from intruders. The four skilled heroes subdued the creature until Millenia could extract the claws. All that remained was a dollish automata named Tio. She had the look of a young girl, perhaps in her late teens, with pale skin and blue hair done up in an intricate fashion. With the factory dismantled, she awakes with no objectives and promptly asks for new orders.

They tell her she is free but does not understand as they make their way into the king's chambers. Roan rushes over to his father, who is motionless on the ground as Ryudo and Mareg hold their focus on Melfice, who stands ever confident in facing them. The two brothers exchange some emotional words before Melfice begins his maniacal laugh, "Muhuhaha! To those in my way, I grant a fabulous death! Come, dear brother, face my blade!"

The two brothers become one with their swords, but with Ryudo emotions flaring, the composed Melifice quickly gains the upper hand. Just as he was about to deliver the final blow, Tio sends a chakram into his blade, causing it to ricochet out the window. "This is not finished, enjoy this moment as it is nearing your last." Melfice spoke words of spite, "You know where this will continue." Cold words sent out a murderous intent as he leapt out the window, disappearing into the night.

With the immediate threat removed, a night of rest was needed to plan their next move. Ryudo knew that Melfice meant to meet him at Garlan, their hometown, for some sort of a final showdown. A journey across the Granacliffs, however, is something that always requires some sort of planning. Luckily, Roan arranged a ship that could achieve this feat, but also informed him that he would not be joining them. His responsibilities now lie with his people. Roan first told his subjects the truth of the county's origin. In a grand speech that was fitting for the young king, he raised their flag, which contained the crest of Valmar, and informed him that they are the descendents of the people of darkness.

With Roan in full control, Ryudo headed to the docks to meet with Captain Bakala and his ship, the 50/50. The captain was a middle aged man with reddish brown hair and a well build body, befitting many years spent at sea. His strange accent was something that took some time to grow accustomed. The ship was remarkable, though not at first glance. It uses retractable sail extensions to catch the updraft between the Granacliffs, as well as a manual air pressure system for an extra boost when necessary. With this ship, and Captain Bakala's precision, they were able cross the cliffs and arrive safely at Garlan.

Ryudo returned home to find that his town had abandoned its once pugnacious spirit. The village, which had once been a place where swordsman would come to polish their skills, had turned into a dreary town whose residents lost all ambition. The welcome that Ryudo received was rather hostile and he was told to leave as soon as possible. The town cast blame upon Ryudo and his brother. Melfice was hated for the destruction he caused during his departure and Ryudo, for running away instead of fighting. Gatta, his old friend, was hurt most when Ryudo abandoned them in their most desperate hour, and he gave him the least inviting stare of all.

Ryudo decided it was best to do what he came here to and be done with this place. The trail to the Plateau of Memories seemed corrupted as they gazed upon the broken seal of the horns of Valmar. Ryudo welcomed the sight of his brother in hopes to find some resolution to his nightmares. The dual waged on as the two brothers danced their blades once more. This time, Ryudo's face held not anger, but serenity. In the end, it was his blade that pierced the chest of Melfice. With his last words, he spoke of a location to the east that may contain the Granasaber.

With Melfice deceased, the horns departed in search of a new host. Ryudo was taken in agony as he fought this new parasite. When it seemed he was no longer struggling, Ryudo turned to strike Elena. Dark, mahogany eyes trembled in their focus on Ryudo as he struggled to keep the sword steady just above her head before passing out. A chill crept down the geohound's spine as he recalls almost killing the women he loves.

Millenia and Elena did something, as far as Ryudo could figure, that allowed him to keep the horns dormant, within his body. The real significance is that Millenia chose to be more than a piece of Valmar devouring the other pieces until she was whole. Her mind told her to devour his soul and claim the horns as part of her, yet she listened to her heart and decided to fight for the one she deeply cared. Ryudo had believed that it was on that day, that she finally realized that she already was whole.

With their new direction decided, they made preparations to head for the island of Arachna. The town saw them off as it seems that their spirit had been restored. A few days travel at sea were all that was needed to reach the islands shore, and Captain Bakala gave Ryudo some parting words before he sailed of into the sunset. It was then that Mareg proposed that they visit his village to better prepare themselves for the desert that awaits them in their journey.

Onward they went to see the Nanan Tribe. The seal that once held the claws of Valmar would have trapped his focus much longer some time ago, yet now they played out as just lesser marvel to which they would not grant a second look. Elena had been intrigued by their culture when she found that they worshiped neither Granas nor Valmar. Light and darkness, fire and earth, life and death, topics they discussed and had considerable difficulty in coming to an equal understanding. Elena had once thought of death to be the focal misery brought about from Valmar. When looked at as death bringing nourishment to a starving animal, or composition to return as soil, it ties itself in so closely with life. Weeks were spent at what Elena described as her desire to learn more, but Ryudo would find out that it was merely a welcomed distraction from completing her part in their mission.

Eventually, they ventured into the desert in search of the Granasaber. The boiling daytime temperatures and frigid nights sped their search as they wanted to spend little time in the great rifts as possible. Luck smiled upon them as their search was rather short but it frowned at them as they stood before an automata that guarded the control to the protective barrier around Granasaber. The automata then demanded that Tio help to protect the Granasaber from these pests. Tio refused even after she was reminded that it was an order from a commander of the facility. "I am my own master now." The strong words flowed from Tio's mouth. After easily defeating the automata she looked down upon it with pity. It would seem that she was learning displays of emotions rather well.

With the protective barrier now dismantled, the sword was now in their possession. They heard righteous words from the cliff behind them as Selene came into focus. A few of her Cathedral Knight goons were accompanying her and by her orders, they killed themselves and jumped off the cliff. By the way they follow orders, Ryudo wonders if there are not automata beneath that armor. The knights land on what appears to be a giant seal, containing the body of Valmar. With the knight's lifeless bodies, the possession is not entirely successful and something of a large shaped blob is fluttering about the desert trampling everything in its path. They fight the creature from the inside and have no problem adding another seal to Millenia's collection.

With another seal consumed and Selene already long gone, they turn to face the sword once more. The granasaber was gargantuan. Only a giant would be able to bring this back to Granas Cathedral. "I suppose that Zera wants us to pray this back for him," Ryudo's smug response was in part due to frustration because he really had no idea how to solve this problem. Tio handles the rest as she Teleports them into the massive sword and they enjoy a luxurious ride back to Granas Cathedral.

Screams filled the air as they arrive to find the people of St. Heim being massacred by the Cathedral Knights. After making quick work with a few handfuls of the knights, the heroes find themselves face to face with Selene, who reveals herself to be the heart of Valmar. After defeating her, Elena absorbs the heart and confesses the truth to about her mission. She was to be a martyr after collection to the pieces of Valmar, thus destroying the god alongside herself.

Elena runs off into the church to find Zera, in order to accomplish this task, before Ryudo even has a chance to respond. Zera greets them after they chase Elena and tells them the true story about the battle of the gods. A great many facts have been misconstrued over the years and the prominent one of all was the victor of that battle. Granas had been defeated by Valmar. He was weakened greatly form this battle and scattered his parts throughout the lands, waiting for a chance to be revived. Zera informed them that this, indeed, was his ultimate goal. During his retreat he grabs Elena just before disappearing on some ancient device.

The effort to save Elena would have to be done on the moon of Valmar, and with Tio's assistance, the Granasaber would get them there. Their arrival was too late; Elena was in some sort of machine, which Zera used to extract Millenia from her. In her last bit of strength, she sent Elena to Ryudo which gave them the possibility for escape. Just as they neared the granasaber, Mareg was fatally wounded by a spawn of Valmar.

Broken and defeated, they scarcely managed a crash landing outside Cyrum. Tio was devastated by Mareg's death and felt for the first time the pain that can be caused by her ever growing emotions. With the Day of Darkness finally come to fruition, they meet up with Roan, who was protecting some citizens from the creatures that were infesting the Cyrum. With the chaos around them, they desperately try to find a way to fight the awakening god. Roan takes them to a mausoleum in search of answers.

This leads them to the birthplace of the gods where they find an automata named Elmo that dishes out some information that they can use to fight Valmar. First they learn that the seals were actually more like conduits to help Valmar possess its human host. Elmo then tells them that they must awaken the power of the horns within Ryudo to be able to fight Valmar effectively. She, Ryudo wondered if Elmo even was a she, also informed them that Ryudo would likely die in learning how to control the horns power. As he accepts the challenge he is sent to an odd world where he finds a handheld Granasaber that he presumes the power to which needed be sought.

With the new Granasaber in his possession, he uses its power to transport his party inside of Valmar. After fighting some of the creatures that fight for control within Valmar, Elena discovers that Millenia had been inside her the whole time. Out pops Millenia with impatient words for Elena's late discovery. Meanwhile, the core of Valmar begins to dissipate, separating Roan and Tio from the others. Ryduo, Elena, and Millenia venture deeper into Valmar to battle what remained.

Valmar was loosing even more control, as they began to fight the individual pieces from within. The eyes, tongue, and heart were defeated rather easily. With nothing left, Zera, as the remaining mind of Valmar, fought the three heroes. Ryudo fought gracefully with the Granasaber as Elena amplified his abilities with her divine energy, Millenia gave devastating blows with her magic as Elena replenished her fatigue, and Elena maintained both flows while supporting her own balance of energy to keep her friends, and herself, free from harm. In the end, evil was defeated and small children rejoiced in the streets.

Ryudo had begun smiling as his memories could lead little farther before he reached his current location. He took his sword in his hands and imagined it to be the Granasaber. Disgust crossed his face as he realized that his current tools were far more lacking in utility. A forceful swing into the ruin caused a chip in the simple blade. Displeased with its display, he stabbed the abomination into the earth.

He then walked into the center of the ruins. "If nothing else," his words enveloped the seclusive environment, "perhaps we can get some good material out of these." Ever practical Ryudo felt as he realized that no one was near to hear his antics. Ryudo wondered if anyone else thought that dismantling an ancient shrine would be just in salvaging some durable material. He then began thinking once more that he needed to get a good sword as soon as he returned. One that could be could be efficient, both balanced and solid, as well finding a unique customization like the ones he could get back in Garlan. His memory darted around once more as he recalled his youth, to which he would watch the blacksmiths work all day to craft such remarkable swords. Perhaps a trip back home would be just what was necessary?

While his thoughts wandered, a strong sensation crept about his entire body. Its core was just above the stomach, emitting a chill about his veins. As it spread, it was if his blood froze altogether. His legs buckled, forcing a drop to one knee. While his entire core became a frigid formation, his exterior was a conflagration. A simple task such as flowing air into his lungs proved difficult, almost as if the atmosphere held little oxygen to consume. The deception of his body gave feel that it was no longer in his control. He felt his head twirling above him just as he saw a gleaming bright light. Instinct shut his eyes and it would be hours before he woke again.


	9. Chapter 9 Trepidation

Chapter 9 - Trepidation

The radiant burning sun forced Ryudo to squint his eyes in defense against the brightness. Once fully adjusted, he used them to survey the region. The ruins appeared the same. White pillars, ancient words he could not understand, and the hard cold platform left him in an utter state of confusion as to why he had passed out. Most annoyingly, his memory was clear. The recent departure of his friends, the trip up to the ruins, and odd sensation throughout his body should keep his mind occupied, yet he feels somewhat at ease. His carefree mind searched the grounds for his bag that contains his supplies. He felt that some dried krill fruit would sustain him quite nicely and aid to give him a distraction whatever had just taken place.

To his dismay, the bag was no where to be found. He left it not far from the ruins, yet there was no trace of it anywhere. Ryudo considered the possibilities. At first he thought an animal could have found the food inside and took off with the bag for an easy meal. No tracks deterred this notion. He had yet to find an animal that could cover their own tracks. In fact there weren't even many humans that could hide their tracks well enough that he could not find.

Continuing to search the area, he found a Kuko bush. Ryudo's eyes lit up as he began to think of the night that he would have. He gathered a substantial amount and carried them to what would be his new camp. It did not take him long to start a fire, as dried wood took little time to find around these parts. A fire was needed to warm the berries. Hours spent by a heightened temperature were required to cleanse the berries of their toxins and leaves them with a flavor that is said to enhance stimulation and numb awareness. Ryudo smiled at the idea of spending the night by the fire, increasing his level of inebriation until sleep took him. A pounding head in the morning is but a small price to pay.

With the fire maintaining an adequate temperature, he was rather pleased with the way his night was turning out. In under an hour, they would be ready for consumption. Eager with anticipation, he decided to take one last look around for his missing things. An odd inclination for a swordsman to rather find the supplies than his sword, but he was almost thankful that he would never have to wield that insufficient blade anymore. "My knife is all I need to for anything around these parts," Ryudo spoke aloud, despite the lack of company.

Almost as if his words had summoned the creature, he glanced up to see a white shar looking down at him. Shar are somewhat amphibious creatures that walk upright and feed on almost everything in their given area. As one of the few biped creatures in wooded areas, they have considerable maneuverability and speed. Due to their incredible size, this one being about 3 heads taller than Mareg, and massive claws, they can make for a considerably fearless beast. With enormous strength, a thick, scaly hide, and a tendency to travel in packs, they have no natural predators. That is, of course, unless humans are factored into the equation. Groups of hunters can make a considerable profit, mostly from selling their hides to blacksmiths, if they successfully manage a kill.

Panic swept through his body as he realized that his knife stood no chance of penetrating its scaly hide. The beast came at him with ferocity, swinging wildly. The knife by his boot was out in an instant, parrying attacks with astounding proficiency befitting the young geohound. The steel of his small blade was only sufficient in protecting Ryudo by redirecting the mighty claws, hoping to imbalance the beast, giving an opportunity to flee.

The shar was infuriated after Ryudo's success in avoiding harm during its initial onslaught. Even with the assistance of his dagger, the unrelenting attacks would simply prove too much. Giant claws were destroying everything in their path, leaving craters in trees that would send shards of wood splintering in every direction. Ryudo was flustered as a small piece darted into his eyes, creating enough of a distraction for claw to meet flesh on his left hamstring, effectively negating any possibility of escape.

A wall of adrenaline served to shield his pain as well as a welcoming feeling that overpowered a nagging rise in despair. With his maneuverability gone, he was only able to evade a few more attacks before a forceful shot to his right shoulder launched him through the air. The devastating impact with a tree sent a flicker of agony through his body that was rivaled only by the new gash above his arm. A small branch fell from the tree and bounced of the top of Ryudo's head, landing a few paces away. The shar felt as if it neared the end of this conflict as it slowly, almost as if with confidence, made its way over to the injured victim.

Ryudo reluctantly made his way onto his feet, clutching his arm, hoping to somehow numb the pain. The shar stalked its prey through the geohound's camp, avoiding the fire but crushing the berries that had been gathered before the attack with its gargantuan, yet humanlike, scaly feet. Ryudo's face coincided with his mouth as he spoke with murderous intent, "That's the last thing you'll ever do." Threatening words would seem impossible for most, especially given his condition, yet the words still made an impact on the giant beast that pressed on with more caution.

With hands that were no longer trembling, he calmly slid his knife back into its proper place beside his boot. A face that no longer held panic is now overwhelmingly bursting with rage, meeting the shar's cold stare. He took a step, seemingly unaffected, with his injured leg and dropped swiftly down to pick up the stick that hit his head as he slammed into the tree. Closing his eyes and taking a long inward breath, he held the stick in front of him as if a sword. Upon opening his eyes, the confused beast was now greeted with a calm opponent.

Ryudo stood still, waiting for the next attack of his scaly fiend. As if to play with the young man, the beast swatted at the branch that the young swordsman was holding rather tightly. The stick snapped, as even an offspring shar knew it would. All that remained now was a stub and its broken end. Ryudo still held it tightly. As the creature began its final assault, the geohound quickly leapt for its head, jamming the pointy end through the retina. Cries filled the air as the white shar stumbled back in agony. The slushy remains of the crushed berries ensured the beast an unwanted plummet to the ground. With the creature horizontal, Ryudo's knife quickly found its way into his right hand while he reached for the stick with his left. Upon reaching the head, he gave the stick a forceful twist, causing the monster to scream once more. Without hesitation, the blade entered the mouth and was driven directly into the head.

As he stood up, he looked down in disgust. For a second, he felt truly alive. His brush with death left him completely alert. Unfortunately, with the threat gone, his flood of adrenaline began to dissipate, releasing a flow torment that he struggled to ignore. He then bent down, grabbing the dagger and wiped it clean before sticking it over the fire. Using his free hand, he ripped off his tattered shirt and closed his eyes. Blood flowed freely from the gash on his shoulder.

Once he was satisfied with the dagger, he paused for a moment before pressing it over the wound. Searing flesh was the fastest way to stop the blood which was necessary to avoid passing out. Once completed, he hastily used the remains of his shirt to wrap the injury before once again placing the dagger over the flames. This time, it seemed an eternity had passed before it was ready once more. The blade went on the back of his left leg before he dressed the wound in a similar fashion.

For a quick second he surveyed the area, promptly making an effort to decide which direction would be best. With nothing but an endless prison of trees around him, he began heading out away from the ruins, and more importantly, away from the lifeless body of the dead white shar. To remain there spelled certain death.

Ryudo was actually quite familiar with the shar and their ways. With considerable grief he would have to admit that it was his brother who blessed him with this particular wealth of knowledge. "Shar are as intelligent as they are ruthless," he used to say, "and they never stray to far from their pack." The last part echoed in his mind as he realized that the dying cries the beast had made would undoubtedly take notice. The first part, however, is what feared him most. The geohound has first hand experience with the shar and has also found them to be rather intelligent. They would have no trouble tracking his reckless haste through the woods as he tried to get as much distance between them as possible. Desperately, he pressed on, hoping that it would take some time for them to gather. The blood behind him could be seen rather easily, and that is only necessary for the ones that weren't adept enough to fully develop a shar's enhanced smell.

Staggering through the woods, using the sun as his guide to avoid going in circles, his mind began to wander. A howl was heard in the distance. They had gathered and would soon begin their hunt. In this condition, they would find him in less than an hour. He made an attempt to accelerate his pace but was bitterly reminded with shots of anguish that he was already pushing himself beyond limitations. Onward Ryudo fled, clinging to every bit of consciousness he could scrape together.

The loss of blood has already begun to affect his ability to focus properly. "If only Elena were here," he said aloud. His wounds would be nothing more than a distant memory, and there would be little difficulty in a quick escape. A twinge in leg reminded him that was not the case. Milenia would be would be just as effective. Though she could simply fly them to safety, a different scenario played out in his head. He pictured her taunting the pack by flying overhead, just out of reach, laughing in her own amusement. When finally bored, they would be rewarded with a flashy display of fire and lightning.

A quick chuckle was replaced with resentment. Ryudo scolded himself for taking part in such idle fantasies. Reality is harsh, and the fact was that Elena and Millenia had both left him. A glance at the sun left him to realize that he gone a bit astray. _Keep your mind focused_, he silently reprimanded himself. He realigned his direction and pushed forward, hoping to find a camp, or a town, or anything that would allow him to see tomorrow.

A sound in the distance informed him that only about a mile separation stood between him and his pursuers. Ryudo's time was fading. Nothing ahead led him to believe that there would be any sort of clearing, and with each step his body felt weaker. This was not because he was beginning to despair, far from it, his resolve had never been stronger, yet his blood was wearing thin, and he was not sure how much longer he could manage.

Ever more frequent, the sounds erupted from behind. Adrenaline surged through his body, shielding the unbearable pain and fighting fatigue. Numbness had taken his leg some time ago and slowed his pace considerably. The right arm, covered in blood, is also something that will be of little use in the inevitable clash almost at hand. Abruptly, he turned to face the carnage, grabbing the knife with his lively left hand, beckoning them to embrace the challenge. His hearty began pounding, rapid enough to feel, despite the ever flowing adrenaline. A few moments later, elusive shadows began taking form between the trees.

Eight he counted, at first, directly in front of him, about fifty paces away. The creatures were no longer in any rush to close the gap, and made their way gracefully in his direction. They perceived him as dangerous, strong enough to kill one of their companions, and would take every precaution to ensure their revenge. _Intelligent indeed_, Ryudo thought. A snapping twig informed him that there were more closing in to his side, but without the visual he was reluctant to add a proper estimate. 

Though the shapes in front were closing in, their appearance was murky. His vision was fading. Senses were betraying him and yet, somehow, seemed even more acute. He could smell the wretched breath of the shar in the air, almost as if they were breathing over him. The gullards he could hear in the distance coincided with his suspicions to the scent of the ocean that loomed beyond the unseen horizon. The grip on his knife felt interlaced with his hand. He could feel each mark on the blade through the handle within himself.

The pain had taken him. He felt the icy chill mingle with the blood throughout his veins, pulsing throughout his entire body. His eyes opened to find himself collapsed onto his knees, hunched over and resting on his palms. A cough sent blood onto his knife that ventured toward the ground. The dagger almost shined in the cursed light that felt to corrupt his skin, which felt on fire. The inferno began to work its way inward, towards his frigid core. When the two met, his body convulsed, opening his eyes one last time to find the shar coming down on him. Their image seemed to freeze as his vision turned black, receding into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10 Distortion

Chapter 10 – Distortion

A small island of white powder rest above an ocean of black ash; Ryudo jumped up immediately, looking for anything that could pose an immediate threat. The shar were gone, apparently, and he was left alone in this unfamiliar place. After confirming safety, he took another look around, eyes lingering in disbelief. A single tree stood in the distance, seemingly proud to have outlasted its brethren. This was hardly the same deep forest he remembered.

His mind raced as he slowly grasped a handful of the mysterious white powder by his feet. Ryudo held tightly for a moment before releasing his fist. The powder flowed through his hand as sand with a smooth feeling that he almost longed for. Much of it disintegrated into the air on its way down as the rest fell down back into the pile, compressing the light airy substance and revealing darkness beneath. Under the white dust, lay more ash which littered the ground as far as he could see.

The pain he had felt on his arm and leg were gone entirely. There was nothing left to indicate that any sort of struggle had taken place at all. He looked at his shoulder, where he was sent flying through the air from the shar's massive swing, and found there to be not even a scar. A shake from his left leg allowed a complete motion, indicating a recovery from the deep gash that should have taken weeks to heal properly.

A look to the sun revealed that it had risen just a few hours earlier. "What happened here?" Ryudo said aloud as he stepped off his island and began walking to the lonely tree in the distance. "And where exactly is here?" he continued on despite a lack in response. The questions escaping from his mouth meant to ease his mind from the endless supply clashing throughout his head.

By the time he reached the tree everything below his knees were black. The ash at his feet was most perplexing of all. At first, he concluded that some sort of fire must have caused this. To accept that, he would just have to ignore his survival, the white powder, and this tree that somehow stood strong during the conflagration. The fire would also have to be quite unusual in that it left no coals or cores of remaining trees and somehow cooled instantly. Even with these major holes in his theory, it was still the best that he could conceive. Searching for a solution to this mystery led only to despair, so he gathered that it would be best to gain some idea about his location.

In the heart of the tree the geohound saw his dagger. His eyes lit up as he reached to pull it free, thankful to have at least some sort of protection in this dreary, lifeless environment. The blade held strong, even after a hearty pull with both hands. Finally, after propping both legs on the tree and using all his strength, he managed to extract it. The result of which sent a black cloud into the air as he plummeted to the ground. With his back now completely covered and most of the cloud settling a top his front, he lay a moment wondering how things could get worse.

With his sulking done, he emptied the dagger's sheath of the mysterious black powder and wiped the blade on what remained of his pants, which he found to be tattered. At this point he was beyond questioning to what was the cause of his depleted attire and simply headed off in the same direction, beyond the tree and up a hill. Higher ground is always best for a lost one looking to find their way.

With the hill scaled, he was granted a better view of his surroundings. A few hundred paces away, he could see trees with more frequency, gradually condensing into a forest of his recollection. The ash faded with the denser forest. He felt relieved to know that he was in the northern part of the island of Garlan, the town in which he was raised. Thinking about cause and finding no answers had become a tiresome chore today, so he merely smiled at his good fortune and began traveling in the town's direction. With a good pace, he could be eating some of Okimer's spicy kartin soup in a few hours. A loud grumble bellowed from his stomach as a refreshing breeze invigorated him.

Ryudo walked rather quickly, mostly due to anticipation, until he heard a crack in the distance. Slowing down, and silently stalking to investigate, he drew his dagger, mostly as a precaution. A surprise attack is not something he would like to endure once more. As he crept closer, the cracking sounds were getting louder and filled the air with more frequency. The young geohound perceived that some sort of small skirmish was taking place. Suddenly, the noise reformed to silence.

Ryudo stopped, in all aspects, even his breathing, ensuring no trace would lead to his discovery. He let out a long sigh of relief as heard a voice, instructing those around him. A quick twirl of his blade set it in place alongside his boot. Stepping out, from beyond the tree line, four grown men and a herd of children brought a suspicious gaze upon Ryudo as he came into view. A well built man with red hair passed a quick grin to Ryudo before turning to the other men and crying out, "Intruder! Stop him while I get the children to safety!"

Ryduo could see his old friend attempt to hold in the laughter while the three men sprang into action. The children huddled around the leader as he backed off a few steps until the three swordsman were focused on their sudden opponent. The man gave quiet lessons to the children while they began to watch with excitement. "Even without a weapon, it is never wise to underestimate your opponent," were all the words Ryudo could make out before turning his gaze to the determined foes before him.

His opponents were not really swordsmen, in that they were not really wielding any swords. What they held were called lattenblatt, imitation swords specifically designed for practice. Cut from the core of an accia tree, which grow exclusively on the island of Garlan, they can represent a weight and balance comparable to an actual sword. Even with a rounded edge, they can give the wielder a realistic impact, especially with another lattenblatt, and exclude that nasty side effect of death.

Despite their lack in posing a lethal threat, they can be quite effective in subduing an opponent rather quickly. A forceful blow in a number of places could render its prey unconscious. In fact, Ryudo can recall a number of jobs where his bounty was required alive and a lattenblatt was necessary to accomplish such a task. From the looks in the eyes before him, it would seem that was their intention.

The first came at him with little caution, and was rewarded with a boot to the abdomen after Ryudo easily evaded the first swipe. Hunched over and clutching his stomach, the man dropped his weapon as the geohounds left knee, which by all logic should still be defective from his encounter with the shar, met his face with such force that he lost consciousness before he lay motionless on his back. Ryudo picked up the lattenblatt and took a moment to become acquainted with his newfound tool.

The second foe approached him with far less confidence yet met with an equivalant amount success. After a few swings, Ryudo's impact on the man's hand followed by a precise twirl near the handle, only one still possessed their wooden sword. Now unarmed and facing a superior opponent, the gangly man gazed down the narrow lumbar into the eyes of a man who held a lattenblatt inches from his face.

"Avow," Ryudo beckoned to a man that waited little time, dropping to his knees and making a crescent shaped symbol with his hands. This gesture is considered the up most sign of respect in Garlan and used only to display an absolute conceding to another's skill. With a satisfied grin, Ryudo lowered his sword and stood to face his remaining opponent.

By Garlan customs, the final opponent of such duels is always the one with the most skill. This is often used as a means of measuring a person's ability to endure and defeat the most difficult opponent even after said foe has bared witness to a sample of his techniques. As the largest of the three, he showed little deterrence as he calmly walked over and picked up the lattenblatt that landed a few paces from his feet, wielding both and spreading his legs in a defensive position.

Ryudo gave a chuckle as he looked at the crowd of children, staring ever intently at the final duel. He had seen this technique before. A practitioner of the duel sword is known as an amoto, the name hailing presumably from its creator, who was one of the greatest swordsmen to ever come out of Garlan. By striking with two blades, one can provide a relentless attack. A true master is said to leave no opportunity for any sort of counter. Ryudo decided that he would put this rumor to the test.

A weak swipe baited the amato into his flurry as he came at him screaming. Ryudo dodged and parried the attacks with some ease as he granted a few more weak swipes any time he was met with a defensive position. Such a unique style was a welcomed challenge for the young geohound and he savored it for the first few minutes. His original plan was to wear out the young swordsman, as this particular style can often cause the user to exert too much energy, but decided that the children might loose focus if the intensity diminished. Once impressed with the young man's stamina Ryudo decided to test this man's true ability. A quick sidestep of the first blade drew him closer as he looked to parry the next attack. The amoto was expecting a loud crack but instead was allowed a light thud. Ryudo met the other man's wooden sword with a flimsy strike, momentum sending it aside and leaving a clear path to his jugular. He closed his eyes to brace for the impact, only to find the lattenblatt hovering about his neck. Then man immediately dropped to his knees and paid proper respect.

Defeated and dejected, the man looked up to find Ryudo offering a welcoming hand. He took it before the skilled swordsman went over to talk to their teacher. "You know Gatta," Ryudo produced a smile as he greeted his red haired friend, "They would have got a better show if you fought me yourself." They locked arms as a gesture of equal respect.

Gatta gave a quick laugh before speaking, "Well, I didn't want you to get too much of a workout." For the first time he really took in his friend's appearance. "What happened, you look terrible, I can hardly recognize you," the large man boasted before sending a rag in his direction. Ryudo gratefully began removing the ash while Gatta began talking to one of his younger students. "Blotto, why don't you tend to Jeva while I talk to our friend." He turned back to Ryudo who was still vigorously engaged in removing the filth. "Blotto has quite a talent; perhaps your lady friend can give him a few pointers." A few quick glances to the woods were made before returning his stare back to his old friend.

Ryudo gave an unreadable look after he finished wiping his face. The words came out somewhat cheery, which seemed a bit paradoxical given the topic. "My companions have all left me, and truth be told, I'm not really even sure how I got here." He was met with odd expressions by both the children and his old friend. "And… um…you wouldn't happen to have some clothes handy?"

Gatta returned an inviting smile that Ryudo had nearly forgotten. "Well, it sounds like you had quite a night." His playful words caused the geohound to force out a weak laugh and scratch his head in a typical mannerism that simply is Ryudo. "We were going to teach the students the benefits of the Garlan's new battle attire and I suppose you'll do as good a model as any."

For next half hour, Ryudo stood around taking orders to display the various aspects of his new clothes. He was first instructed to climb a tree to demonstrate the versatility and free moment around arms and legs. For durability, he stood in a stoic pose before children pelted him with small stones and sticks, frantically attempting to dodge as he was given no warning. Gatta laughed especially hard as he tried to maintain an informative voice, "Notice how little protection it provides around the region of the face. That would be an awful place for your opponent to land a blow." Ryudo was rewarded with a barrage of pebbles cascading around his head.

"Okay children." Gatta could barely make the words out through his laughter, "that's enough." The loud thump of a lattenblatt dropping to the ground led him to believe that he may be pushing Ryudo too far. "And now for the final and most important test of this new armor." A slight pause was made to emphasize its significance with the students, as well as a necessary moment for Ryudo to cool down. "Well," he turned to the model and sported a serious face, "is it comfortable?"

A confusing look took Ryudo's face before emitting his response, "Yes?"

"Well, good," Gatta continued with confidence, "that concludes this portion of your training. Thank Ryudo for being such a good sport." The crowd responded with clapping before Gatta took Ryudo aside. "Sorry that took so long. I can tell just by looking that you're hungry."

A smile crossed Ryudo's face. "Ahh, you can still tell." It would seem that Gatta had not lost the ability to bring about his playful side.

"You're always hungry," Gatta let out with a quick sigh. "Tell Okimer that I'll be done in about an hour." A few laughs lightened the mood even more before he finished, "I imagine that you'll still be there long enough to share a meal."

"Ryudo gave one last pat on his shoulder as he spoke, "That does seem likely." With that said he turned and dashed out in the direction of Garlan village. While leaving he could hear Gatta in the distance. Something about how fast one can run in the attire. Ryudo began to think that he got some sort of commission for each set sold. Minutes later, he was utterly surprised as he reached the edge of town.

Garlan is alive. This is quite a change from a few months ago. The streets are flooded with people hustling off to do whatever needs to be done. The music played in the streets, the various merchant booths set alongside the road, the construction of new buildings and expansions to the buildings of old, and the loud clank of blacksmith hammers gave Ryudo a sense of forgotten pride to recollect this as his hometown. It was somewhat unrecognizable, yet in the distance he could see the familiar sign that resembled Okimer's restaurant.

With his destination chosen, he fought his way through the crowd until he was rewarded with the smell of his beloved kartin soup that filled the air. After taking a second to bask in the aroma, a hand rest atop his shoulder.

"Ah, my friend," the strange accent gave a clear indication as to the owner of the hand, "I thought that be ye."

"Captain Bakala," Ryudo responded without turning around, "It's good to hear your voice." He wasted little time in getting to the point. "Want some soup!?"

"A splendid idea that be," the captain gently pulled on his shoulder giving cause to face him. "But first, there be introductions that need be made." Ryudo looked to the man's side for first glimpse of the captain's friend. "This here be--"

"This is Ryudo, I know him well," the man interrupted Bakala then paused as he was given awestricken expressions by both men. Ryudo took this opportunity to take a second look at the man who stood before him. He was met with a warm smile that could seem almost practiced. The grey at his temples was a stark contrast to his full head of dark brown hair. While standing next to the captain, he appeared small and insignificant. Though his clothes could be considered elegant, his stature was short and scrawny, which made for an odd pair.

There was nothing about this man that Ryudo recognized. His mind raced to match the face with someone in his past. The way his luck has been lately, he was likely to be some customer from a botched job years ago. This thought was dismissed as the affable smile did not diminish. At last he spoke once more, "Well I must say that I am surprised little by your faulty recollection." He looked down and spoke softly, "I have changed greatly since our last encounter." Extending a hand and reforming his customary smile he spoke with anticipation, "My name is Gadan, and I wish to thank you."


	11. Chapter 11 Specter

Chapter 11 - Specter

"In Lilligue, I be, when the Day of Darkness came." Captain Bakala looked up from his soup as he began to tell the story. "There be a low cost on silver and steel, and I figure I could catch a fine price by trading to the blacksmiths that be here on Garlan. And I be right, on that at least," the boatman gave a sly chuckle at his recent riches. "On me third day, darkness took the town, and monsters roamed the streets. Truth be told, the town be fortunate with the presence of a Cathedral Knight by the name of Artojax."

The captain twirled his spoon through the soup before imbibing more of the golden concoction. His story went on, "He rallied everyone around the church atop the hill. You see, there be only one way to the church, and it be a thin path. That man fended them creatures off mostly by his self, he did." Bakala took a few more spoonfuls before he finished speaking, "I take away all the bad things me says about them Cathedral Knights."

"The next morning, I found Gadan in his home, unharmed." The captain looked at him with a friendly smile. "Ganas be with you that day, I reckon," he said with a laugh as he gave the man a simple pat on the shoulder.

Ryudo, on the other hand, knew it to be another god to have seen to his survival. The creatures of Valmar could no doubt sense the former tongue's occupation of his body within the man. A quick smirk emitted from the geohound as he took another moment to stare at his unusual company. The most astonishing change is in the former size of Gadan. Ryudo would guess him to be a full third of what he had once been. The memory of the amount of food he consumed during their first encounter was almost enough for him to push his bowl away. Almost.

He could not get over how different this man is from the one he had met back in Liligue. Captain Bakala was on his third helping, while he was on his fifth, yet Gadan had been done nearly half an hour ago. Not only is his appetite different, but almost every other thing about this man was not as he remembered. He had become quiet, polite, friendly, and far less stingy with his money. Ryudo's five helpings, and counting, is greatly influenced by the simple fact the Gadan announced that he was paying for the meal.

Gadan looked back at Ryudo as he turned pale. The young man got up suddenly and said, "I have to go." He hesitated little in leaving his ever precious food and walked away in a panic. While staring at Gadan, a sudden realization hit him hard. If this man is still alive, then what about his brother, Melfice? As he searched his surroundings, he was happy to find Gatta strolling in his direction towards Okimer's Place.

"Gatta," he called out to him before running over. He sported a confused look as Ryudo demanded a shovel. A quick recap was all he needed before the two men stood before the seemingly undisturbed grave of the former sword master. It took little time with the two of them fervently digging. They both let out a long sigh of relief to find that Melfice still lay peacefully. Ryudo forced back the obvious questions to which he would not yet know the answers and simply felt relieved for now.

…

Elena gave a small pout as she recalled the way the preacher's face lost pigment while she told her story. The particulars of Pope Zera's betrayal and the death of Granas rolled off her tongue with an elegant sympathy in hopes to somehow lessen the blow. There is really no way to gently crush a man's beliefs, but Elena was giving it her best shot. The empathy that the songstress feels can seem nothing more than a burden at times.

Father Talimon, the head priest of Liligue, absorbed the information like all the others. Their responses had almost seemed rehearsed; disbelief was first, followed by despair, and eventually apologetic for not believing her. Glossy eyes looked as though a friend had stabbed them in the back. _At least then I could heal them_, the sister thought. Elena suffered from sad eyes in one town to the next. That is, of course, only in the towns that had actually survived the Day of Darkness. A lump billowed in her throat as she recalled the massacre in Taundry, a town a bit northwest of Liligue.

A small quake pushed her thoughts back into the moment. As a sister of Granas, she sat as an honored guest aboard the new skyway, large fanlike trains that can glide through the air across cables and breach the gap of the Granacliffs. A look around permitted one to see that everything was recently made. Fresh paint on the walls, unstained wood decoratiing the door frames, and an unmarked floor, all served to relive the crash that the last skyway had undergone. Elena had taken part in that unfortunate trip. The constant bumps kept her a bit on edge.

Looking around, trying desperately to focus on anything but the remodeled skyway, her eyes caught glimpse of a dispersing crowd. The man at its center was eagerly proclaiming that the people should take their seats so he could attend to some other matter. As the people began to comply, the Elena got a better look at the train's celebrity.

He was a massive man that could almost be taken for a Nananian at first glance. Only after he walked closer, did she realize that he was simply very tall and very big. His clothes were simple enough, likely the undergarments of a soldier's battle armor. A few noticeable scars rest below his short blond hair. At that moment, Elena realized that he was heading in her direction.

She made an uncomfortable shift in her seat as the man knelt before her. After dropping his head in silence for a moment, his dark blue eyes pierced her own. In calm authoritative words, he spoke, "Grace be, the sisters of Granas. I, Artojax the fifth, humbly seek your wisdom and guidance." Upon finishing he bowed his head once more, waiting for her reply.

Elena gave a short giggle at the seriousness of his formality before she responded politely, "Rise now, and sit beside me if you wish to talk." A warm smile served well in concealing a blush. She had not received a welcoming like this in her time while traveling with Ryudo. After the man sat down, she spoke in a light voice, "My name is Elena. Now, what is it that you would like to discuss?"

The awkward knight tried to look proper in his seat, which was far too small for a man of his size, before he began to speak, "Sister Elena, may the light of Granas shine by you and I wish that thee guidance for sought out with me." The man almost looked confused by what he said, yet keenly awaited Elena's response.

Her smile masked a quizzical look beneath. "Thank you, good knight. I have heard your deeds before our departure. Upon arrival in Liligue I saw that most of the town had been destroyed, yet it would seem that the fiends were insufficient in claiming a vast amount of lives. May the strength dwell perpetually within you." The songstress concluded after some fidgety movements in the knight's eyes.

Artojax gave a long pause before speaking once more, "Sister Elena, the light of Granas is mammoth in your presence. My speech with you residual in the hopes of redeeming information to a luminescent sister as well." The knight possessed that same unusual hope from before. Waiting for the response from the sister beside him, Elena began to grasp the situation

The Cathedral Knight displayed confusion while trying to force a smile as Elena sent him a considerate look. She spoke in manner that seemed to undermine the elegance of her previous words, "You don't need to try so hard." She was rewarded with an even more puzzled look until she spoke again, "My name is Elena and I am pleased to meet you. And if either of us hopes to understand one another, then I suggest that we drop the formalities." Elena presented an exaggerated slouch in her chair. This was actually uncomfortable for her, yet she felt it necessary to make him understand. "You're going to relax if you want to talk with me," she ended while raising her eyebrows until the knight assumed a more fitting position in his seat.

He let out a strange laugh before taking a long breath. "Thank you," the knight was honest as he began speaking, "and I if can call you Elena, then you can call me Jax." A large hand came down in front of the songstress. A much smaller hand met his and gave a few shakes.

As Elena was finished, she used the distraction to reposition herself into a more comfortable posture in the chair. "This is much better," Elena made an attempt to progress the situation, "You mentioned something about information."

A quick jerk came from the large man as it seemed that had almost forgotten his purpose. After a moment, he collected his thoughts and began, "Umm, right. Well, I have this brother, and I'm tryin' to find him. Ya see, and he always keeps in touch with me but I stopped getting' letters from him." The words seemed sincere as Elena could think him to be a bit distressed. After a short sigh he went on slowly, "Last I heard, he was goin' to some desert, and I sorta forgot its name. I'm worryin' for him." The words trailed off as he tried to remember more.

Elena chimed in to break him from his trance, "I'm sorry, but that could be anywhere." Her words were apologetic despite her lack in fault. "There's not much that I can do to help you, and I'm on my own pilgrimage at the moment."

"Ah!" Jax exclaimed suddenly, "there's more." He brought the brunt end of his palm to his forehead, giving himself a light tap. "The reason I came to you is because he was stationed with a sister of Granas. High Sister Selene, her name was. I was kind of figurin' that you had some way of getting' contacts to another sister."

The songstress was stunned, letting it show, but only for a moment before she could overlay a compassionate smile. "I believe that Selene was in a desert recently. You may find your answers in the lands far to the east known as the great rifts." Elena did not lie as much as she simply omitted the story in its entirety. His brother must have been one of the knights that Selene ordered off the cliff to resurrect the body of Valmar. In a moment of sorrow, she put consoling arm around Jax, who seemed rather pleased with his newfound knowledge.

The Cathedral Knight stood and dropped to a knee as before. He spoke once more in his formal voice, "I grace thee, Miss Elena. In thankfullness, please allow myself to offer my protection for some time in your pilgrimage. I must not permit a sister like you to travel alone. And I offer protection until I convenience some of my brethren in accommodate you."

Elena took pity on the man as she told him to rise. She began to lay out her demands, "Only if you can promise me that you will stop talking like that." A few laughs were welcomed as she realized that it would lighten the mood before proceeding. "I can hardly understand you," Elena's giggle followed as she began thinking of a much needed explanation for Skye.

The man rose and bid his temporary farewell. As he walked away, a crowd of people formed around him once more, no doubt recalling stories of his remarkable bravery while defending Liligue. Skye is going to have a field day with this one. It is not that either were in any need of protection, far form it in fact, but at least this will likely curtail the endless supply of miscreants that have been attempting to make a victim out of a seemingly helpless sister of Granas.

_Skye will have no need to mock me for healing our attackers, anymore_, Elena thought with an odd satisfaction.

…

The next couple of weeks passed without incident. He had been staying at an inn called the Oar House. Its suggestive name had always been rather humorous for Ryudo as he could recall the day it opened. He was a boy then, as he watched Grandma Suriv decorate the giant sign with two full sized oars from a rowboat. She let the local children add some personal character to most of things she did. A few of the multicolored letters that made up the sign were done by his hand. Gatta, Melfice, and Reena were some others that assisted in its creation. It was a great shame when she died. It was a quiet, peaceful death in her sleep a few years prior to his original departure from the village. It seemed that the whole town had mourned her passing.

The inn is now run by her three grandchildren. The two boys, Cardon and Rastu, and their sister, Nequa, had been helping run the inn since they were children and seemed only natural that they took over. All three were respectable cooks, maids, bartenders, and even threw out the occasional ruffian. Nequa, he had heard, is especially known for mercilessly ejecting the aggressors of unruly mobs. Ryudo looked over the counter to his smiling hostess as she told him that his payment was unnecessary.

He struggled to maintain an irritated look, which was rather difficult while she sported her innocent smile. Ryudo's words sounded a bit odd as his stern look faded, "Look, I've been here for nearly two weeks, and I don't think I've paid for a damn thing!" It was an odd feeling to try and sound angry given the words he was saying, especially from him. After a deep breath he went for a more compassionate tone, "You and your brothers have been more than hospitable, and I'm going to see that you are paid for it." The geohound slammed some coins down on the table. It was actually less than what they would charge for a typical two week stay, but he still felt somewhat charitable considering that she demanded nothing.

Nequa's blue glossy eyes gazed dejectedly down at the coins as she swept them into her palm. Ryudo winced at bereaving eyes and almost apologized before she looked back up at him in an enchanting manner. "Well, that is not a proper way to say goodbye," she said while breaching the counter and walking towards him. Upon reaching Ryudo, she gently put her arm on his shoulder and guided him towards the door. "The whole town is forever in your debt for rekindling our once famous spark." The grateful words flowed elegant through soft lips as they reached the door. She embraced him in a gentle hug before saying goodbye and shoving him out the door.

Ryudo stood for a moment, astounded over what had just transpired. The loud crack of the door closing behind him did little to wake him from his trance. Though it is true that upon his return he has often been treated as celebrity, this was not the same woman that he had known for so many years. In fact, whenever he had done something foolish, she was always the first one to poke fun of him, even after his return.

A few steps were all he needed to feel the awkward weight and annoying jingle in his pocket. "Damn that woman!" Ryudo cried out, as he finally understood her true purpose for acting in such a manner. She was always quick with her hands, but Ryudo simply did not believe that she possessed the tenacity to pull off such a maneuver on him. Worst of all, she would never let him hear the end of it if he returned to try and give back the money.

He gave a wide smile as he made his way through town. _There are still things to be done before I leave_, he thought. The first of which he looked upon with much anticipation, as he headed off towards the blacksmiths quarters. The loud bang of iron and steel filled the air which held the overwhelming sent of melting ore. A feeling of nostalgia crept over him as he recalled the many hours in youth spent on these grounds.

Most of his time here was spent with a blacksmith known as Arabya, who lost a great deal of steel trying to teach Ryudo to forge his own blade. That did not stop the blacksmith from giving him a sword, of an amazing quality, before he ran from town in shame of his brother. As one of the few who treated him with dignity during those times, Ryudo was quite upset to find that he had been killed defending the town on the Day of Darkness.

A small sign depicting an anvil and a wolf with the words "Arabya's Smith Stop" indicated that Ryudo had arrived at his destination. The anvil was commonplace to signify the shop of a blacksmith, while the wolf was an honored tradition of their family crest. The banging sound came to an abrupt halt as Nirrep, who now held his father's hammer, took notice of Ryudo strolling in his direction.

Ryudo had spent quite a bit of time with the young man during his stay at Garlan, and was always amazed to find him attentive and cheerful. Despite being a few years younger than Ryudo, he was much wider than the powerful geohound. Years of working under his father had granted him with enormous strength even though it seems likely that the boy was not yet fully grown. His attire was simple, tailored specifically for the durability necessary in his work. With unkempt green hair and such a bulky exterior, his eyes often go unnoticed, yet it is likely one of their families most distinguished of features. The pale brown of his eyes, which held a striking resemblance to his father, seemed to gather the light of the fire while he worked.

"Ah, Ryudo," the boy could always manage a warm welcome, "you are going to be quite impressed." After eagerly shaking hands, the boy cleared away some room on his workbench and pulled a sword from underneath. Words came again, lively and full of energy, "I've finished your sword and I think you're gunna be pleased." A rustic sound filled the air as he pulled out a sub par blade.

Ryudo forced out an awkward smile as he took the blade into his hand. "So this is the sword you've been working on all week?" his tone sounded a question but it was meant for a simple statement. He fought to hide his disappointment as he has heard much from the other villagers of Arabya's prodigy. A few cuts through the air confirmed his suspicions to the blade's improper balance and flawed design. Though he did not want to discourage the boy, his face could no longer hold back the disappointment. Ryudo turned to face Nirrep, who sported an impish grin.

An unrelenting ring battled the air. "En Garde," Nirrep shouted as Ryudo began to ogle the sword that the blacksmith now wielded. It is long and thick, far more solid than the one in his hands. Even at such a close distance, he could barely make out the fine layers of folded metal that brought about its toughness. The handle was blue, much like the sheath he drew it from. Some intricate groves in the handle not only made for a unique design, but also allowed for easy transition and a firm grip.

Ryudo stared back at Nirrep, who really gave the appearance of a man who wanted to fight. "I hope you're joking," Ryudo protested, "this sword looks like it's about to fall apart." He was not going to be considerate when the blacksmith pulled out a real sword to mock the one he made for him. "I doubt it would even hold together well, see here," Ryudo pointed to a small gap where the steel met the handle, "I could prolly push right here and--" He was cut off as the blade slid out of the handle.

Nirrep no longer held a face ready to battle. In fact, he nearly knocked over some half finished iron as he erupted with laughter. "I see you can't even recognize your own work." The blacksmith continued his laughter while Ryudo took a second look at what remained in his hands.

_Did that fool Arabya actually keep one of my old swords?_ Ryudo stared at the handle for a moment in disbelief before Nirrep's laughter subsided. By the time their eyes met, Nirrep's face was serene as he dropped to one knee. With the blade already back in sheath, the blacksmith held it up to Ryudo. "Ryudo the flippant, I present to you, the Tokironshura." As Ryudo gently took the blade from boy's hands, Nirrep dropped to his hands and bowed his head to the ground. "My life is but yours to take."

Ryudo drew the blade immediately, the ring scaling through the air once more. "I should accept, for that stunt you pulled," Ryudo said with a smile as he tapped the back end of the blade to the boy's head. This was followed but a mild cut to each shoulder. This tradition was still held by only a small number of blacksmiths and is typically only used in the most prestigious of ceremonies. It is meant to offer up one's life as a sacrifice for unsatisfactory work. The gravel by their feet and the dust in the air almost mocked the regular formalities that this tradition typically upheld, yet simultaneously gave the feeling of something more epic, like a representation of the struggling times.

"Tokironshura," Ryudo spoke softly as he stared at his reflection in the blade. "I love it, what does it mean?" The swordsman's knowledge of the ancient language is equivalent to his knowledge of carpa dancing. He gave the sword a few twirls in his hand, before the blacksmith's response, testing the counterbalance between the handle. It was just as he expected. Arabya's blades made for Ryudo were always a bit heavy on the bottom end. Apparently his son also knew of the geohound's preference for a quicker turn of the blade in a custom sword.

Nirrep let out a dodgy laugh before answering, "Umm, heh, heh, it's actually a fusion of the ancient words for a carro and pain." Ryudo sent the young lad an odd expression. Nirrep was quick to give his response, "It's not like anyone will know its meaning, so I just sort off went with a name that sounded good." He forced out a smile before adding in meekly, "You can always change the name anyway."

The geohound began laughing out loud before he settled down and spoke, "Actually, I think I like it. Sot of adds insult to injury, literally!" Ryudo seemed to find his joke far funnier than his young companion as he laughed a lot harder. It seemed that he was holding back tears in his eyes. Nirrep joined in mostly because he found Ryudo's behavior humorous. As the laughter subsided, Ryudo posed another question, "So what exactly does flippant mean?"

"It's along the lines of frivolously sarcastic," the blacksmith wasted little time in responding.

Ryudo's eyes shifted from side to side before he asked, "Come again?"

Nirrep let out a short sigh as his mind fumbled about in search for the best words he could use to explain. After a moment he seemed more confident while saying, "Carefree and disrespectful."

"Ah!" Ryudo produced an immediate smile. "Ryudo the flippant," he paused and placed the sword back into its back into its elegant blue scabbard, "And the Tokironshura. You've done well, Nirrep, your father would be very proud." He had not wanted to remind the boy of his recently deceased father but he truly meant the words and felt that they should serve him honorably.

Nirrep looked down and spoke with a solemn, "Father always told me that what had happened in this town was not your fault." He gave a quick look around for any unwanted ears, before he went on, "that one man cannot break the spirit of a strong individual. But now you have proven that one man can uplift the spirit of those around them, returning the strength to fight once more. This whole town is grateful for what you have done." The blacksmith seemed to be looking beyond Ryudo at this point. "And now you must go. May your adventures be filled with enough excitement for the both of us." Nirrep gave a respectful bow, indicating that their time to speak is at an end

Ryudo was a bit confused by this abrupt conclusion until he heard Gatta's voice from behind, "The ship is ready. Captain Bakala sent me to fetch you," Ryudo turned to face his redheaded friend, "Something about the optimal wind and that 'we be making haste.'" His impersonation was right on target. "Nirrep," Gatta sent a nod in his direction before turning his gaze back to Ryudo. "You must go, half the town is at port to see you off."


	12. Chapter 12 Enigmata

Chapter 12 – Enigmata

The soothing sway of the ocean put Ryudo asleep by midday. As he arose, he was not surprised to find that he preceded the sun by a few hours. A small creak above aroused his curiosity and he felt it his duty to investigate. Not really, yet that is what he told himself. In reality, the fresh air is what he sought. A peaceful night in the open sea simply spoke of tranquility.

On the deck, he could see Gadan in the distance, staring into the dark night's water. Ryudo walked up beside him and propped his elbows on the exterior of the ship with his back to the sea. It made for a comfortable position at his height before he began speaking softly, "Does he know?"

Gadan jumped a bit as he apparently hadn't noticed the young man beside him. Ryudo prodded further, in a soft tone that somehow still demanded an answer, "Does the captain know of our first encounter?"

The man let out a long sigh before staring at the ground. "Ryudo, my friend," Gadan turned to face him as he went on, "we all have our secrets." He gave a quick chuckle before he went on. "There was a time when Baka was my biggest secret. The trade embargo St. Heim issued on Western Silesia left the lands as far as the Inor Mountains without much needed supplies." The man proceeded with a hint of sadness, "During hard times, it is unfortunate that people tend hoard the essentials."

Despite the boredom, Ryudo managed an attentive look as he listened further. "It was The Captain and I that smuggled various things across the cliffs. At the time, the only ways to safely cross the Granacliffs were on land. The Cathedral Knights were camped along strategical points to enforce the blockade. It was then, in fact, that I designed the primary models for the 50/50 myself. With a ship capable of crossing the cliffs at any given point along the vast ocean, there was no way for them to stop us. Our secret saved many lives. That story is near twenty years past, and Baka and I have remained friends ever since."

A disappointing look was barely visible in the dark windy night. Ryudo realized that Gadan had dodged his question, and let his tone display disapproval, "You must tell him. If Captain Bakala is your friend, like you say, then you owe him the truth." The geohound ended with a sharp tone. This boat and its captain had helped him in the past, and he would not stand by and let him be deceived. "I'm giving him the chance to hear the words from your lips," he paused to indicate that there exists no room for discussion. "Instead of mine," Ryudo concluded.

"It is not wise to keep secrets from a friend." Gadan turned back to face the dark water. "To conceal the truth from a true friend, it must be guarded very closely. In doing so, you start to behave in a manner that is untrue to oneself. As the friend becomes more suspicious, just as any good friend who cares for you will do soon enough; one guards the secret even tighter. To keep the secret safe, one eventually becomes the guard. His actions become cold, defensive, and distant, covering the secret with lies in order to remain hidden. A guard cannot be friends with those who seek that which he protects." Gadan looked back to Ryudo as if telling a joke, "The life of a guard must be a lonely life."

Ryudo stared at him with a quizzical expression. After the long pause it took to digest what the man had said, he announced, "So, we agree. You will tell him tomorrow, then?"

"He knows," Gadan looked down before proceeding, "Sort of. Well, that is to say that I have told him." After Ryudo returned a concerned look as the little man went on, "Despite my sincerity and persistence, he finds my words facetious. I suppose it is to be expected." After a quick smirk he indulged further, "It sounds far too reminiscent of the fables told to children."

Ryudo gave a quick laugh before speaking, "It does, doesn't it. Well, that can't be helped, I guess." A quick pat on the man's shoulder signed his answer as acceptable. "You can't be blamed for it. I'm glad we had this little chat." Ryudo stood and began to retreat back to his room. He halted at the calm sound of Gadan's voice.

"Remember my words, Ryudo." He turned to face him but could not return the man's stare as he continued, "Secrets can isolate those from the ones they love." Gadan's focus on Ryudo's eyes signified the importance. "I suppose that whatever you have done, it was necessary."

Ryudo was deeply confused at this point. "Do not be surprised, my friend," Gadan kept his calm voice while being quick to reassure him, "I have developed considerable skill at reading other people. Too many long nights spent weaseling drinks with the undesirable types, I'm afraid." He looked down for a moment almost as if apologizing before speaking again with far more spirit, "Although I have found it to be quite an effective means of gathering information."

"So what can you _read_ from me?" Ryudo questioned with a bit of curiosity.

Gadan took a moment to ensure a properly constructed response. Little time had passed before he began with a confident tone, "You mask it rather well. I must say it actually took some time before I was sure of it myself." Another pause served presumably to deepen the impact. "It seems that you feel you've done the world some grave injustice. It's like your apologizing with every step. I'm not entirely sure what it could possibly be, but I am sure that it was not your fault."

A mischievous presence came about the young geohound as he walked back to his original place beside Gadan and pressed the conversation further. "Let us speak of this unusual talent that you possess. At times, information can be deadlier than the sword." Ryudo gave a smile as he looked down upon the far smaller man.

He was met with an equal look. "This is not necessary, Ryudo. You need not change the subject as it was not my intention to pry." Gadan pretended not to notice the defeated look that came across Ryudo's face. "You have done far more for me than you could possibly imagine. My curse was neutralized by way of your actions. For that, I must thank you." His unusual smile was a result of a difference in interpretation.

Ryudo looked at the situation quite differently. He felt the words, _curse_ and _neutralized_ should be replaced with _body_ and _stabbed repeatedly_. Then again, the town is now safe and Gadan is alive and healthy, despite his slightly malnourished state. "Well, then, maybe you can tell me something useful."

"Indeed." The response was peculiar as he brought about a cautious tone, "But you may not like what you hear." Gadan sought approval before proceeding. After a quick nod, he spoke, "The world is in chaos." The man spoke with a dismal voice, "Monsters roam about everywhere. Towns have been completely destroyed and there are some cities under constant attack." A moment was needed to let the information settle and allow for the seriousness of the world's state to sink in. "The Day of Darkness changed so much, and I hear this from men that have seen some ghastly sights firsthand."

"Well, heh, heh," Ryudo gave his usual chuckle while scratching his hair, "That seems fairly grim."

"There's more, I fear," he was nearly cut off as Gadan began to speak of even greater disasters, "the allegiances are not likely to hold strong much longer. War is only a matter of time." A hint of sadness would indicate this to be the ultimate travesty. "With all the destruction and sorrow flailing about, you would think that the people would look to join together, yet it would seem that they would rather seek out a scapegoat."

Ryudo looked uncharacteristically disappointed. He had just seen a town that brought itself up from the depths of despair and into prosperity and joy. The savage realization that the rest of the world was looking bleak was enough to crush him for the moment. "Although I am not glad to hear it, I am glad I know of the trouble ahead," Ryudo's words were sad yet strong.

"You are about to find out soon enough. We are set to arrive at Cyrum in two days. They are the ones most likely to take the fall." Gadan stopped as he saw Ryudo flare out.

"Cyrum! Why them!?" Ryudo cried out in frustration, eagerly awaiting a reply.

"Ryudo," Gadn responded quietly, "You must not yell, else you wake the crew. I keep watch so they can slumber." Ryudo felt a bit embarrassed about his outburst. As his face held calm, the former tongue of Valamr continued, "We are returning with Garlan's supplies in hopes to better prepare them for what I hope shall never come."

"Okay, okay," Ryudo pleaded, "But why Cyrum?"

"Well, most are laying blame upon them because they fly the flag of Valmar atop their castle." Gadan spoke as a simple matter of fact.

"Ah," Ryudo let out a painstakingly long sigh. He rolled his eyes before speaking again, "The flag of Valmar being raised the same year as the Day of Darkness. Roan, you fool. Must you always throw yourself in harm's way to make your point?" The words were meant for himself yet still audible for those near.

"Roan?" Gadan question before exclaiming, "Roan! That little blonde haired boy! Roan the prince!" A raised eyebrow from Ryudo was all he needed to know the truth. "My Ryudo, indeed, you have some interesting friends."

"Interesting is one way to look at it," Ryudo chimed in, "and you are rather quick to draw a good conclusion."

"Well, I may have some more information that may aid you." Gadan noticed Ryudo's peaked interest. He proceeded slowly, "Now this could be just hearsay, but there may be a way to divert the attention away from Cyrum. I have gotten wind off one who claims to be a prophet of Granas. Some even say him to be the god reincarnate." His eyes shifted back to the same calm waters they have seen all night. "I am not certain as to the veracity of these rumors, but a man such as this may be just the redirection necessary to lift the world from chaos. Perhaps he can even serve as a powerful ally."

"Wow! If true, that will be useful," Ryudo was enthusiastic in his response in hopes that the praise would convince the man to assist him further. "You have been a great help. There is one more thing I'd like to ask you." Ryudo was not as lively and looked ready to reveal something troublesome. "I am hiding something. Though I do see us as friends, I think that this weight is mine alone to bear." The distance he felt brought about a curtain of darkness that shrouded the men standing only a few paces apart. He spoke in a calm voice, wondering if the man on the other side could hear his words, "There is another riddle I was wondering if you could help me solve."

Ryudo spoke of the events in Carbo Village and then of his trip to the mysterious ruins. He left no detail untold, which is rather uncommon for the young geohound. While carefully recounting each component and describing the sensations he felt before he blacked out, he could feel a minor tingle as if to remind him that it was not a simple case of delirium. When the story was finished, Ryudo reiterated the notion that is was not some sort of delusion brought about from the loss of blood.

Gadan listened with a pensive stare. After a moment he spoke calmly, in part to himself in order to gather a better understanding, "Let us separate each into its own occurrence. The first of which would be your missing things. Now, you say you left them right near the ruins before you passed out?"

Ryudo gave a simple nod to verify the statement.

"Well, I have heard of a geohound's ability to track," Gadan spoke as a simple matter of fact. "And I'm sure that you are no exception." He paused for a moment to think. "Your bag was not stolen, it remains there still." Ryudo gave an empty expression prompting Gadan's explanation, "You said you could not even find the traces of you own fire or even your own tracks. Logically, you must not have been there." His tone weakened as he announced his solution to be faulty, "How you arrived in Garlan is another concern that I cannot began to fathom. And to arrive so expeditiously," his words were beginning to trail off at the end.

"The matter with the shar is even more baffling," Gadan admitted honestly. "But let us attempt to piece that together as well. Now we don't know what happened while the pack was coming down upon you, but I am rather curious about this tree that you mentioned. Can you elaborate?"

Ryudo perked up as he began to speak, "It was just a tree, and it had my knife in it really deeplike. I had to prop myself up with my legs to get it out--"

"No, no, no," Gadan cut him with direct yet gentle words. "I asked about the tree, is there anything more about it that you can remember?"

Ryudo scratched his head and spoke slowly, "Well, I don't know, it was a tree. It was big, and old, and made of wood."

"Old, you say." His pensive stare returned. "Old, or dead?" raised eyebrows indicated his peaked interest.

"Dead." Ryudo responded simply, "but recently." Years spent in the wilderness left him with a vast knowledge as to the usefulness of trees. "I figure it was recent enough to still get some water from the branches." It is common for those living in nature to break things down in such a manner. For Ryudo, a week without rain did not mean he had to run to the nearest town for supplies. All that was necessary to get water from a tree is a dense material, a string, and a well placed container to catch the water.

"That is very interesting," Gadan stared off once more, "Yet I'm not entirely sure how it all pieces together."

"Well, I'm glad to find that my recent troubles have amused you," Ryudo added in a sarcastic tone, "but I was sort off looking for a bit more help on the answer side of things." The annoyance of Gadan's answer had frustrated him. "It's great that we were able to learn so much that I can use."

Gadan flashed Ryudo an awkward smile as he spoke in a cautious voice, "Well there is one thing that I do know. Since there were no footprints in this mysterious ash, as you say, then you must have done something to protect yourself." The smile faded to a stern look. "It would seem that there is much that needs to be in controlled within you. I implore you to learn the reason for its seclusion before you loose control at a less opportune moment. It just may save you the trouble of hurting those that you care about." Glassy eyes reflected some light off the water. "I sometimes wonder the possibilities if I had taken the opportunity to understand a level of control."

Ryudo understood the meaning. Gadan displayed considerable remorse for the curse he had brought upon his town. It is a horrible feeling at par with the one Ryudo had always felt before the revitalization at Garlan. It is one he feels now as a responsibility for the revival of Valmar.

Another look at the emaciated man he stood beside sent a chill throughout his body. He had not paid much attention as to what the man had been looking at until the light reflected off his eyes. The dark night's water reflected a newly formed moon of Valmar. Ryudo turned to face the moon in disbelief as it illuminated a blue glow throughout the sky.


	13. Chapter 13 Diplomacy

Chapter 13 - Diplomacy

The 50/50 pulled into port around mid afternoon. The remarkable ship has, yet again, made a successful voyage across the Granacliffs. The port was empty, leaving Captain Bakala, Gadan, and the ship's crew the task of docking the ship. The Captain ordered Ryudo to venture into town to see his friends.

Despite the vacant port, the streets were full of people. It was not, however, full in the same sense as it was during the festival. There was no music in the streets, no eccentric merchants displaying their wares, and no elaborate booths claiming to sell magical juice. This time, the people were in the street because a great deal of them had lost their homes.

Ryudo took notice of a young boy, staring at him with curious eyes. As his mother noticed this, she scolded her son to look ahead and pay no mind. They stood at the back of a rather long line with Cyrum soldiers on the other end were supplying food. Ryudo began walking over to them in order to demand an audience with the king.

"Ryudo?" one of the guards shouted, tapping on the shoulder of the soldier to his left. He responded with a nod, as the man began walking towards the geohound. With a fully armored suit, Ryudo would have guessed this man came straight from battle. As he approached Ryudo, he dropped to a knee and bowed his head before speaking, "Ryudo, I, Lieutenant Sollex am honored to see you again."

The geohound looked down at the man whose name and face he did not recognize. "Umm, rise?" he responded in a confused voice.

"Thank you, sir." Sollex gave a traditional response as he rose to his feet. The next question was spoken with a great deal of optimism, "Have you come to aid us in our time of need?"

Ryudo responded casually, "Probably not. I just sort off ended up here." He took another look at the man's face, hoping it would jog some sort of memory. "I have come to see my friends," he finally said with some honesty.

"Ah, yes sir," the lieutenant barked confidently, "Right this way sir."

Watching the man turn in the direction of the castle enticed Ryudo to follow. As they began walking, Ryudo prompted an end to the formality, "The name's Ryudo. And how exactly is it that you know me?"

"Sir, ah, that is, I mean Ryudo," Sollex fumbled over his words, "you're deeds are known well in this city, and I am a member of the Cyrum army."

"I can see that," Ryudo interrupted with a smug smile while staring at his full suit of armor.

"Yes," the lieutenant's eyes shone as he apparently did not indicate mockery. "And I was fighting those wretched demons during the Day of Darkness." A distant look came across his eye. "My wife was lost to me on that day." His eyes turned focus to Ryudo as he finished, "if you had not arrived with Lady Tio and the songstress, I would have lost my daughter as well."

There was silence for a moment. Ryudo simply stared at the man before him. Eventually he reached an arm to his shoulder and spoke softly, "I am sorry."

"For what?" Sollex questioned, "I am thanking you." The smile suited this man well.

Ryudo lied, "For not getting there sooner." The isolation in his face spoke of sadness. Not another word was spoken on their way inside the castle. The bang of armor served to drown the sound of Ryudo's boots. At last, Sollex came to a stop before a door. Above the arch, he could see the words 'Tobor Athenaeum' etched into the stone.

Ryudo could see Tio as the door opened. He gave a smile at the site of his old friend. Currently, the automata is writing at an unfathomable speed, placing each finished paper in a stack that would be replaced by another only seconds later. Her eyes held open wide without blinking, and seemed to jitter about, scanning each page in its entirety in a matter of moments.

It would seem that she did not even realize that anyone had entered the room. A disrupting cough emerged from the soldier beside him, shifting her head upward to gaze upon the new arrivals. As her head rose, Ryudo took a moment to admire the intricate weave that held her blue hair as it dangled above her shoulders. He had realized that she continued writing, with her amazing speed, for a few moments after looking up. The work came to a sudden halt as she realigned her focus onto the new arrivals in her room.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of Ryudo. Tio, the automata that was once his traveling companion, had learned how to display emotions during their journey together. Ryudo held the calm, confident demeanor that she remembered, yet inside he possessed a certain sense of complacency. He knew right then that Tio would never mask her emotions. She would flaunt them about with pride. _As she should_, Ryudo accompanied his thought with a satisfying grin.

"Tio," Ryudo spoke with a confident voice, "I am glad to see you are well. We were all a bit worried that you and Roan didn't make it back okay."

"We are fine!" Tio exclaimed before adding, "Well, that is to say we made it back safely, but the kingdom is in a great deal of turmoil." She looked sad as the words trailed off. Ryudo began to wonder if she had spent the entire time studying the people in the city. Her eyes perked up as she grabbed his hand and began leading him down the hallway. She held a delicate touch. Ryudo was grateful, considering that she had once grabbed everything with whatever force she deemed necessary to accomplish her tasks.

Ryudo stared in amazement at how 'human' her smile was when she began speaking, "Is Elena with you?"

As Ryudo stopped, Tio let his arm slip away. Her amber eyes opened wide as she penetrated his own. In a serious tone, she answered for him, "Judging by the diameter of your pupils, I declare it not to be so." A disengaged look came across her as she traced the tip of her toe slowly about the floor. Empathy, perhaps, was Ryudo's guess. Another grin flashed across his face as he realized this would take considerable time to feel normal.

"Unfortunate." Tio turned to her left in a rather bizarre mannerism, popped open some doors, and walked through them as she spoke, "This way."

"Where are we going?" Ryudo questioned. He was already through the door before he finished asking. It's not that he cared so much that he was simply curious.

"The kitchen, of course," Tio stated it as a matter of fact. "I must inform them of your arrival."

They were only allotted a few steps before they encountered a large man in a white and yellow uniform. Upon recognition of Tio, he immediately corrected his posture and emitted a formal greeting, "Lady Tio. It is an honor to serve you." The man barely glanced in Ryudo's direction before he continued, "To what cause, have you found it necessary to visit the kitchens?"

The Automata responded quickly and without emotion, "F, blue, 639." Tio turned and walked away, leading Ryudo off to what he figured to be some sort off dining area. The cook look startled as he was given his orders, almost even appearing a bit flustered as he granted Ryudo a wide eyed look. As Ryudo followed Tio into the other room, he could hear the chef barking orders from behind the door.

Ryudo took the nearest seat. It felt great to be able to sit down on a steady floor. Nothing can be worse, in Ryudo's mind, than sitting down for a nice warm meal, only to have it decorate your clothing after an untimely wave. Most would consider this odd to be a travesty in his mind. Relative to the things Ryudo has endured, one would think that this would not be placed highly on a list of terrible events. He let out an unusual face in memory of the number of awkward meals he has suffered through aboard the 50/50.

Tio took this odd gesture as some sort of confusion and gave an attempt at explanation. "I have trained the people of the castle to work in a more efficient atmosphere." This new face displayed pride as she looked to gauge Ryudo's reaction.

"And, what exactly does, F, blue, 636 mean?" Ryudo questioned with an honest hint of curiosity.

"F, blue 636, is a protocol involving the removal of an abundance of carro inside the courtyard." Tio spoke with a serious tone before correcting him. "F, blue, 639, is the food preparation protocol for your arrival." She seemed satisfied that there were preparations planned out for such scenarios. Ryudo, on the other hand, could only imagine what Tio had told the chef about him to send him scurrying about the kitchen.

"Well," Ryudo remarked, "I can see that things are running smoothly in Cyrum. So tell me, how is Roan?"

"He is well," Tio responded without hesitation. I would seem that she had already anticipated the question beforehand.

Ryudo smiled upon hearing of his friend's favorable health. He began speaking in a playful tone, "Is the pint sized king too busy to take a break and say hello to an old friend?"

Tio tilted her head at an awkward angle to one side. Ryudo began to wonder if she had forgotten his levity and took his comments for sincerity. This bizarre reply forced him to break the silence with a shaky tone, "Umm, so, can Roan join us for this meal?"

Tio broke her trance and presented a warm smile while speaking, "No, I'm afraid that he cannot. He is not in Cyrum at the moment. Roan is traveling around the continents in order to delegate a better relation between Cyrum and other countries." Tio looked away before continuing in a meek tone, "He is also taking this opportunity to speak to the Nananian about the events that took place on the moon of Valmar. Roan is explaining the death of Mareg."

At this moment, Ryudo looked at the automata beyond that of a machine. Since his arrival in Cyrum, it felt as if all her emotions had been rehearsed and it would seem that she was demonstrating them as part of some sort of game. Most would see this as some type of mockery, yet Ryudo knew that it was simply displayed as a triumph. A triumph that signified her ties to humanity. This look of sadness on her face was a true reflection to the sadness she felt within. It is not a simple conjecture meant to imitate human emotion. Ryudo hoped that, someday, she would be able to discern the difference between the two.

"He told me that I should come as well, to pay my respects," Tio spoke slow as if to allow Ryudo to understand something complicated. "But I felt it necessary to stay behind and help defend the city. We have been under constant attack since the Day of Darkness. There have been many deaths." She embraced a strand of blue hair affectionately around her finger as her words trailed off near the end.

Ryudo let her continue without interruption, "All is not well in the land of Cyrum. Since the flag with the crest of Valmar was raised inside these walls, many of our outlying cities have seceded from the country." Her eyes pierced Ryudo's in a manner that implied seriousness. She spoke calmly, "We do not want war. I fear that will only persuade others to join their cause. Not to mention the countless deaths that will result."

"As it stands right now, Cyrum is also being targeted by other nations and blame has been thrust upon us for even playing a role in causing the Day of Darkness. Roan had to go forth to proclaim truth and convince the world to fight darkness together." There was a certain amount of conviction in her words before she finished in a low voice, "He has been gone for almost a month now, leaving me in charge of the military."

"You're in charge of the army?" Ryudo questioned in amazement.

"Yes, I am well versed in all the ancient tactics of battle. I was created with the intention of commanding the army of my sisters that were to be led out of Cyrum and into Thead, the old city that Granas had once called his own." Ryudo did not mask his shock well, so Tio explained further, "I have been able manage rather well here and I believe there to be a strong defense in place within the city's walls."

Ryudo let out a wild laugh and voiced his excitement, "I'll bet there is. I'm guessing that you don't just sit back and let others do the fighting."

"That is correct," Tio responded immediately. "Most encounters, I can hold off with the help of a few other carefully selected soldiers. We have not had any loss of life for some time." Her last comment was uttered with a considerable sense of accomplishment. "Though we do hear some troubling news from those beyond the scope of my protection. The world has become a very dangerous place."

Ryudo became annoyed as he realized how easily he had been redirected. Tio could calculate an infinite amount of possibilities in a matter of seconds, and it would seem that she would always choose the one that would yield the least amount of sadness. He made an attempt to regain the situation with calm words, "Why did you change the subject when you found out that Elena and Millenia were not with me?" Ryudo paused for a moment before adding, "And you haven't even mentioned Skye."

The words served to break through Tio's eyes, emitting the glassy barrier that Ryudo was beginning to despise. Her body could no longer hide the disappointment of her failed diversion. She broke the silence on the verge of tears with shaken words, "Because I would not wish to bear the truth if Elena and Skye had not survived the fight with Valmar."

Tio looked at Ryudo with her eyes wide open. He could almost see her calculating the various indicators of human emotions. "Rest easy, Tio. They are both alright." The tension she possessed began to dissipate as Ryudo asked a question of his own. "And why have you not included Millenia. Now tell me, has she been here?"

Tio gathered herself and immediately spoke in her monotone, calm voice, "She arrived less than a week after the Day of Darkness." It would seem that she was no longer playing at her game with emotions. "She arrived while we were fending off some creatures that were attacking the city. She helped us defeat them and was glad to see that Roan and I were alive. She told us that she was going north, to a small town called Mirumu. That is why I was not concerned as to her safety."

"Mirumu, huh," Ryudo spoke mostly to himself before directing his gaze back to Tio, "That would have been my first guess." An interesting smile crept across his face as he said, "I think I just may pay her a little visit." Tio found the smile to be odd in the sense that it was a bit unfitting for a reunion with Millenia. That is until she heard the door swing open and three chefs came pouring into the room with a vast assortment of exotic dishes. _That is right_, Tio processed internally, _Millenia provokes a different smile_.


	14. Chapter 14 Negotiations

Chapter 14 - Negotiations

_Stupid bed. Stupid, soft, cozy, warm, comfortable bed_. Ryudo's mind had begun to despise the luxurious sleeping quarters that Tio had arranged. Six days have passed since his arrival in Cyrum and he began to fear that he was becoming far too fond of this pampered way of living.

His life as a geohound had not been one of comfort and there are many who believe that such commodities can weaken the hard nature of a geohound. Ryudo is one who takes this view to a level beyond seriousness and believes that his next experience sleeping outside in the cold, rigid ground will be agonizing. This would be his last morning in Cyrum and he had spent most of the night on the floor, scowling at the bed, begging for an excuse to assess the quality of his new sword against the elegant silk sheets on the mattress. _If the bed attacked, then it would be self defense_.

As he pushed the thought aside, an unnamed Cyrum soldier burst through the door. It should be noted that the soldier does, in fact, have a name, but he was referred to as unnamed because Ryudo had, in fact, simply forgotten his actual name. The unnamed soldier took a few quick glances around. After he noticed an undisturbed bed and no visual of Ryudo, who was hidden behind a well designed polished desk, he began to depart with a keen expression on his face.

Before he could exit, Ryudo made a temporary truce with the mattress and set out to lecture the man on barging into his room. This was not because he cared about his privacy, but more as a defense set up to circumvent any sort of formal greeting that would inevitably involve names. First, Ryudo decided to let out small annoyed cough to gather his attention, but before he could speak, a look of relief crossed the soldier's face.

"Master Ryudo," the man tried to appear calm, but his words came out a bit rushed, "Lady Tio has summoned you."

After sensing the urgency, Ryudo decided that the lecture could wait. Instead, he followed the soldier out of his quarters using ambiguous terms such as 'pal' and 'buddy' to progress the conversation in a smooth manner. The soldier danced around the cause of his panic by praising Ryudo on his precautions against an ambush while he slept. Fortunately for the young geohound, he was not forced to endure this for too long until he was alone with Tio and the soldier was on his way about his other duties.

He had been led into a room of the castle that he had never ventured. The large bolted doors were never unbound, and he never had any desire to enter beyond mere curiosity. It was far less elaborate than most of the other typical rooms he had seen during his time in Cyrum Palace. There were no fine silk tapestries, no gargantuan thrones, and not even a window to let in light. In the center of the large empty room there was a single block of wood, worn down from what appeared to be a large desk. The four corners held enormous plates of metal that kept a constant flame. An elevated ceiling was meant to compensate for the lack of ventilation.

Tio looked as unusual as the room in which she was standing. The clothes she had been wearing resemble something that could be worn by a high noble, yet now, she sported attire more suitable for a day spent walking the countryside. On her hips she wore a yellow skirt, just short of knee length, with a slit high enough to allow for considerable movement. For a top, Tio displayed a tight fitting shirt that began above her navel and carried through the entire length of her arms. Her long blue hair was still done in an intricate fashion, but it seemed far more solid and stuck out less than Ryudo could remember it being on previous days.

"Thank you for coming at such an early hour," Tio said without looking up from the papers she was studying in the center of the room. As Ryudo stepped closer, he could see them as maps. "I know that you planned to set out for Mirimu this morning, but I am hoping that you could assist me with something before your journey." This time Tio took a moment to meet up with his eyes. Perhaps she was trying to calculate his various gestures, temperatures, and Granas knows what else.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I've got the time," Ryudo spoke as he tried his best at an irritated look. He was surprised at how well he could hold back the large grin beneath the placid mask he wore on the outside. "The sun looks ready to rise in an hour or two, and I haven't even begun to work on a breakfast yet."

"Some food will be ready momentarily," Tio mentioned as a simple statement of fact as she sidestepped his first complaint as if expecting nothing less. "Some of our scouts have picked up on trails leading to the city. By my calculations, there will be an attack sometime in the next 2.6 to 2.8 hours."

"Well, monsters roam wild these days I hear," Ryudo added with an unconcerned voice.

"Some monsters are far more savage than others." Tio spoke and then stopped as if Ryudo would miss something. He expected her to elaborate, but it was almost as if she could not decide on what to say next. They both sat there for a moment, Tio indecisive, and Ryudo was simply shocked because she was at a loss for words. In his travels with her, she would immediately respond with an, 'I do not understand,' whenever she was confused.

"With all the guards you have in the castle, I think the city can be defended without my help." Ryudo spoke to end the troubling silence and snap the automata from her unusual trance.

After a perplexing set of blinks, Ryudo could only count about ten during the second in which they occurred but suspected that he had missed a few, Tio's focus was returned. "You and I can make the stand alone and there will be no loss of life." Her true emotions would always be brought out at the thought of death.

Ryudo had discovered this room's purpose. It is a war room. The table is set up for maps and the open structure would allow room for generals and lords to discuss where to go and what to do next. Even with Tio's sad, amber eyes looking up at him, he would still bait her as far as possible. "Perhaps the soldiers need more training then. I think this would be a great opportunity for them to get some more playing time," Ryudo added with an impish grin he could no longer hide.

Tio looked away for a bit, "I'm afraid they will have plenty soon enough." She spoke sadly at first before it sounded like pleading. "You will be paid well of course."

Ryudo liked where this was going. He had been leading this conversation exactly as he had planned. Tio's tell is always her eyes. Whenever anxious, she displays it through them. Blinking too often, or not enough, and sometimes not at all in anticipation or whatever it was that kept her focus off her imitation at humanity. Ryudo paused a moment, as if in thought, forcing down his smile as Tio's eyes remained intent on his, not blinking once. "Well," Ryudo eventually let out with a forced sigh, "I am set to leave at sunrise, and I've already got my supplies ready."

"Did I mention that you would be paid very well," Tio added in immediately. "Out there with you, there will be little risk. I do not want to loose any men over something foolish or unexpected. The shar can be unpredictable at times. Even doubling the numbers anticipated by the scouts would serve as nothing more than light exercise for either of us. And though I do dislike fighting shar, I doubt they have peace in mind this time, and I wonder how the historians have done such a poor job as I cannot find any record of when the old treaties were broken…"

Ryudo stopped listening as Tio rambled on incoherently. Something about life during the times of the gods and of relations he did not understand. With a few more sighs and protests, he agreed to help with a disappointing look. His complaints, though somewhat true, were nothing more than a tool to obtain a more sizable purse upon completion. The size of payment more accurately reflects the perception of the job more often than the actual job itself, and the larger the performance he plays before accepting a job, the more coin he would expect to see upon completion. In the case of the shar, however, he would have done it for free.

For the next hour, Tio would speak of strategy while Ryudo appeased his appetite with exotic foods from around the world. He paid little attention to the maps and potential scenario's that the automata would describe. He was easily distracted, not only by the dull flames lighting the room, but also from yet another change he noticed about Tio. As he remembered her from their travels in search of the Granasaber, Tio was quiet, reclusive, and compliant to just about any slight suggestion. Now Ryudo stared at her in shock of her assertiveness. Apparently she is now accustomed to giving order rather than taking them.

"Pay attention," Tio barked for what Ryudo estimated to be the sixth time. The geohound jerked his head up as he realized that she was still talking. "The shar can be cunning and I want to be sure of everyone's safety."

After a quick moment Ryudo needed to regain some state of alertness, he began speaking in his typical confident tone, "I don't see the point of this." Before continuing, he let out an annoyed sigh. "You said yourself that it would be like nothing more than some quick exercise. It's not like I've never fought with the shar before. How many will we be fighting?"

"Fifteen." Tio responded without hesitation. "Their standard conflux used to asses the caliber of their adversaries. The gencer will report the results of the conflux. To send one soldier and Cyrum would seem overconfident, yet to send fifty will display fear. If the talent of one of their adversaries dwarfs the other, then they will assume a fault in depth." Tio gave a pause to add some emphases before finishing, "I cannot fight alone or it will be an insult."

"Insulting the shar!?" Ryudo shouted, letting his confusion mix with his anger. After a moment, he sported a fiendish grin. "Let me fight them alone," his words were now excited enough to match his smile. _Payback for that night spent drudging through the woods_, Ryudo thought to himself and for the first time, he actually began to wonder what happened to the shar after he passed out. His memory then focused on the shar that crushed his kuku berries. _No fate was too harsh_.

"No," Tio spoke calmly with little more than a half blink from one eye. "They will feed off the insult and gather others to their cause. Then we will be confronted with an entire horde of shar instead of a small group."

"Sounds like a party," Ryudo added casually. "You bring the punch and I'll do the punching. This'll be a great chance to rid area of a whole bunch of insipid –"

"No," Tio echoed once more, this time with a tone that left no opening for further discussion. "You will be paid to assist me with defeating this group of shar, and you have already accepted the job." Tio gave him a hard stare as she began towards the exit. She led on as Ryudo remained for a moment, shocked once more at her new aggressive nature.

"Heh, heh," Ryudo let out a playful chuckle as he walked quickly in pursuit. "You're the boss," he added to lighten the mood. "So how do you know so much of the shar?" Ryudo questioned as he stood at her side.

Tio spoke quickly and without emotion, "In the days before Granas and Valmar, I once commanded an army of shar that fought through a castle deep inside the Inor Mountains. Despite the number lost on both sides, it was considered a great victory." Ryudo almost believed her to be angry at him, since he was not even granted a glimpse of her play at humanity.

As Ryudo began to process what she had just said, Tio cut him off before he was given an opportunity to speak, "The time for you to earn your gold is at hand." She motioned a guard to lower the gate. "Remember where their scales are weakest. The taller they are, the more likely they are to lead with their left." Tio rambled advice while Ryudo drew his blade, the Tokironshura. Once again he let Tio's words fade out as he simply admired the sword. He felt exited to finally have an opportunity to test its true quality.

Outside the city walls, the green grass led to an open field that Ryudo pictured as a typical drawing from a children's book. The trees were cut about a thousand paces from the large gate that was closing behind them. In the event of an attack, this would give the Cyrum archers plenty of targets with little place to hide if anyone ever decided to attack the city. Tio finally stopped when they reached the halfway point between the walls and the trees.

Ryudo was a bit confused by this as she was speaking of strategy for about an hour and, despite the fact that he wasn't listening, he would have expected a better plan than an attack out in the open. _Perhaps an ambush by the tree line or ascending from the water around the gates_, Ryudo thought. _At least some advantage_.

After looking at the trees for a moment, the automata decided it was time to get comfortable. She sat down with her legs crossed before speaking in a calm voice. "We will wait for them here."

"Here?" was all Ryudo could manage while sending a sharp stare at Tio.

Yes, here," Tio spoke calmly before adding, "There is plenty of room no matter what the size of the gencer." As Ryudo's face gave an even more perplexing look she decided to explain further. "Fear not, the conflux does not use archers."

Ryudo looked at Tio with an irritated look. "Are your circuits wired wrong or something? Shar don't use arrows." He let out loud sigh for emphasis. "If I have to do all the work, then I'll be expecting some shinier coin."

"Not on humans at least," Tio explained with nothing but a small flicker in her eyes to alter her tone which was now perfect match of Ryudo's irritated look. "And I would not need to explain all of this if you had listened to anything I was saying while you gorged yourself." A sigh mimicked the exact pitch Ryudo had let out a moment ago. "Listen now, since it seems that I have your attention. Do not attack until I tell you who and when to strike. Clear?"

"Fantastically," Ryudo responded slowly. The ground did look rather inviting, so he decided that it out be impolite not to make friends with the grass below. Ryudo was such an honored guest that he did not move for the next thirty minutes, and the only sound he made was nothing more than a few clusters of air escaping his nasal cavity.

"Get up," Tio spoke as she jabbed him in the side. "It is time."

Ryudo stirred as Tio jabeed him again, hard enough to leave a bruise. "Quickly, and here is you sword," she held out the Tokironshura, which had apparently made its way back into its scabbard. "You almost stabbed yourself, so I had to take it away."

Gratefully, Ryudo took the sword as he could see some movement from the trees in the distance. One by one, the shar stepped out of the woods walking in their direction without hesitation. Ryudo forced himself to look beyond the ones in the front to see more and more exit from the trees. When he guessed the last had arrived, his count ranged into the fifties. _This could turn into an interesting morning_, Ryudo thought as he turned to Tio, who's face held an annoyingly serene look. "Fifteen, huh," Ryudo cursed as he yanked his sword from its sheath. The sound of the metal of the sword sliding against the kalizine of the scabbard always served to invigorate Ryduo. "Remind me to get some lessens on twiddling my thumbs from your scouts before I leave."

"I said we will be fighting fifteen, and that is the number we will fight." Tio spoke as if she was repeating herself. She probably was. "This is the gencer."

"So what, they're just gunna sit here and watch!?"

"Precisely," Tio responded simply, and then quickly added in, "Well that is to say that they will watch. I doubt they will sit. They will stand." She seemed proud with her little correction. "Remember, do not attack until I give word."

"K," Ryudo was done questioning. His understanding of the ways of the universe is apparently on vacation. _On the sunny beaches of kamacia, eating their famous tarsia noodles. Skye was fetching some kuku berries for him, always keeping a fresh supply_. Looking up, he realized that there was a mass of large scaly creatures heading in his direction. Tio's intent stare ahead awoke him from his trance as the warm sun seemed to fade away. 

Once the shar reached them, they began to separate down the middle and stroll to the side of their adversaries. A moment later, they were surrounded in a tight circle. After a moment of smelling some rancid shar breath at close range, Ryudo could see the trees moving again. More shar were heading in their direction. A break in the circle allowed room for the fifteen new arrivals to enter.

Ryudo became slightly less tense as the enclosure became wider, allowing ample room for the inevitable struggle that was about to take place. Near the edge of the circle, the fifteen of what Tio has been referring to as the conflux shar took various things off and placed them in a crude bowl at the feet of the gencer then turned to face Ryudo and Tio. Each let out a loud roar which filled the air for almost a full minute. After they were finished, they seemed to gather some distance from one another as the gencer took the bowl and gave considerable room for the battle.

"Do not hold back." Tio's voice directed Ryudo's focus away from what seemed to him to be a completely bizarre scenario.

He responded with a satisfied grin, "I don't think that will be a problem."

As Ryudo finished his words, Tio was already in motion, hurling one of her chakrams into the side of a shar, about half a head below its shoulder. _Perhaps this was one of those weak spots she had mentioned_. In an instant she had already retrieved her weapon and used it to pierce the unfortunate shar's other side followed by a quick strike at the creature's head. She was back by Ryudo's side before any of its companions had a chance to respond.

For a moment, they all just stood in place, likely trying to process what had just taken place. At that moment, Ryudo would figure that they knew they stood little chance even fighting Tio alone. _Should I let them run?_ Ryudo contemplated in his head.

To his surprise, they all came at the pair, screaming and charging with what he guessed as a furry. In the corner of his eye he could see Tio take out two before more could come at Ryudo. As they neared, he calculated his best attack. He almost laughed inside. _Tio did say not to hold back_. A quick sidestepped lined them up properly before he let out a massive swing. The two in front were dead before their lifeless hides cascaded into the charging shar, forcing them into a complete state of disarray. The four shar closest to Ryudo hit the ground with severe injuries while a few more toppled over them in their rampage.

Tio made quick work of the ones on the ground while Ryudo leapt at another scrambling about in the chaos. His sword found its target below to be easy prey, as it did with the one who came at him from behind shortly after. As Ryudo saw Tio swiftly dispatch another shar, he could see only one that still stood a few paces too his left. Without hesitation, Ryudo moved into place for the first and final blow. The creature made a knowingly futile attempt at an attack as Ryudo slashed upwards, sending it to the air. He was a bit surprised to find Tio meeting its altitude and descending with two split chakrams painting an unpleasant picture on its chest.

Ryudo could hear a gurgle from one of the somewhat lifeless shar on the ground. With a calm face, he walked over and raised his sword high into the air. He held it for a moment while staring at the gencer, enticing them to make a move at him. With an excessively firm grip, he could feel the intricate weave on the handle of his sword. The shar moved not an inch. Agitated by their apathy, he drove his blade into the back of the helpless shar.

Without a word, Tio returned to Ryudo's side as he observed the carnage they had caused. One of the gencer took a step towards them as Ryudo turned with his sword, making it clear that another step meant death. Tio gave Ryudo his scabbard and walked up to the lone gencer that Ryduo could now see holding the crude bowl from earlier. As tio reached the shar, it dropped to its knees and held out the bowl up for Tio. Once the bowl was taken, she walked back to Ryudo as the shar returned to the woods.

Ryudo had sheathed his sword by the time Tio returned. "I think that went well," she said with an unreadable expression.

"That was certainly different," Ryudo commented as it seemed he had some trouble finding the right words. "Are those…ours," he let out before muttering, "and why did you try to kill the already very much so dead shar in the air?"

If Tio was amused by Ryudo's uncharacteristically excited state, she did little in the way of displaying any emotions to indicate any acknowledgment. Her response was similar of how Ryudo remembered her behaving after battle. She held a simple calmness to clash with Ryudo's typical careless mirth. "Yes these are now ours, and I did it because I wanted to show them that I could," she stated simply. "Much of the shar hold importance in appearance. With a display such as this, we may have saved the lives of a considerable amount of humans."

"I was kinda hoping that the others would not have been too scared to join in on the fight," Ryudo boasted.

"Let's get another meal in you before you are on your way." Tio ignored his comment and diverted his attention easily. As she went back to the castle, Ryudo followed obediently. After all, not only was he on his way to get some free food, but she owed him for a job and was on her way to castle full of money. The young geohound could do little to conceal a heavy smile on their walk back inside the city.


	15. Chapter 15 Comprehension

_Sorry peeps and peepettes, but the first time I posted this chapter, I mention Lilligue when I meant Mirumu. _

Chapter 15 – Comprehension

"Lookin' at the air won't make the bird come back no faster," Jax lectured Elena, completely misinterpreting her infatuation with the sky.

"It's not that," Elena said as her attention reluctantly turned focus on the man who emerged from the woods with a vast assortment of kindling. "It's just that I find the towers to be so, well," she fumbled for the right words and somehow managed to let out a disappointed, yet excited, "beautiful!"

"Nothin' I haven't seen before," Jax spoke with a placed face. Elena could detect something hidden, as she realized that she knew little more about this man than his connection with the Cathedral Knights. Despite her knowledge of them, the only thing she had been able to ascertain, was that he may not be one of the typical armor clad soldiers that she had learned about in her books.

"I suppose that its magnificence must diminish a bit with each look," she said with a little disappointment. Once again Elena found herself staring towards St. Heim Papel State, which was less than three miles from their camp. "Right now, I cannot take my eyes off. It must have taken forever to build."

Elena looked at Jax and began blushing. To him, she must sound like a girl who found her mother's jewelry and ran to her friends proclaiming that she is now an adult. Her face became even redder when she realized that Jax had gathered enough wood for the whole night and she had contributed nothing. _At least it rained last night, _she thought with a satisfied smile_, it would take hours to get the fire started without me_. Elena considered herself quite talented at working a flame out of stubborn wood and had once told a frustrated Ryudo that if you are kind to the wood, then it will be kind to you.

"Let me do," Elena started as Jax began working the flint. "That…," she was forced to stop as a twig near the bottom embraced the warmth. Elena glared at the other twigs as the flame quickly made friends with them as well. _Traitors!_ After a couple of minutes, Jax blew a long, deep breath and the fire had become very popular as it was apparently free to leap about and dance atop Twiggy's older brother, Mr. Log.

"There we go," Jax spoke quietly as he was met with a hard look from Elena. He just stared at her, bewildered, before speaking in an awkward tone. "That should help our shoes dry out." Elena seemed to be irritated by these words, confusing him even further. Jax assumed she could not be angry at him after he had spent the last hour gathering wood and let his worry fade.

"You must have been very popular with you knight buddies," Elena spoke in a mocking tone that Jax believed he must have imagined.

"Well, I don't really have any," Jax admitted. "The only Cathedral Knight I know is my brother."

Elena looked confused. "But aren't you a Cathedral Knight?"

"I talked the truth," Jax spoke distantly. "I am a Cathedral Knight. But I guess I should said somthin' bout bein' a bit outside the normal foot soldier. I am a member of the Order of the Ivory Hand. I trained different and have different responsibilities."

"I have never heard of that before," Elena admitted. "I thought all members of the Cathedral Knights were the same and commanded by the sister and preachers of the church."

"I'm not surprised. At this point I'd be surprised if you know the legend of Kartaran or the guilds of Mesotria. The Order of the Ivory hand are a little known branch of the knights. We typically work as independent units and have different superiors to report to. Lookey there, here's comin' that flying chatterbox."

Elena looked up with considerable anticipation. After an elegant descent from the air, Skye perched atop Elena's shoulder long enough to be given a few caring pats about the head. When the friendly welcoming was over, the bird found a log by the fire and began dispensing the information he had learned from his trip into the city.

"There is quite a disliking to the mere mentioning of Cathedral Knights," Skye began with the most obvious first before turned his focus to Jax. "I suggest that Arto here, don't go around flashing the Sigil of Knights until we get run out of town." His gaze focused on Elena once more as he began speaking in with a much more pleasant demeanor, "It would seem that the actions of the _valiant_ Cathedral Knights on the Day of Darkness have not gone unnoticed. The world has finally rejected those muscle-bound rejects and their power in Silesia is now nothing more than an army whose numbers are so spread out that they are nothing more than a nuisance to any country they reside."

"And how exactly do you know this?" Jax chimed in with an irritated look. Skye was pleased to see that his words had affected the man. Though Elena views the knights as allies, Skye considers them no better than a flock of claptrap. _They are a symbol the weak can rally behind so they do not stain their own hands_. Not only does Skye have a natural inclination to despise authority, but the images of their slaughter through the citadel will never escape his memory.

"Nothing would seem more prestigious than to send a carrier pigeon that can speak." Skye's tone sounded boastful. "And to send a hawk would seem fitting only for kings." Jax looked baffled, so Skye persisted, "When I was with Vyx, sometimes we needed to know…things." His voice trailed as he apparently did not want to discuss the details. Elena certainly began to wonder how Vyx had earned a living before he decided to run the inn in Agear.

"So we made up some country to the south of the rifts and I have quick chats with the pigeon men in the major cities." Skye spoke slowly, directed at Elena, "Did you think I was only here as your babysitter?"

"Impressive," Jax spoke out as Elena began giggling. "Though I must admit I always enjoyed partin' rumors in the bars." He seemed a bit disappointed. "Sometime it can be like a joke to travel to the wrong city from some lout mishearin' somethin'."

Elena looked at him in a serious manner. "How exactly is that funny?"

"Well, ya see," Jax failed miserably at finding the right words. "Sorta like after it's over with or somethin' you think it's funny later." Elena's look altered little after his explanation. "It don't matter. What else you learn," he diverted the attention back to Skye.

"A lot, unfortunately," Skye's tone revealed something Elena could not make out. "The Day of Darkness has affected more than just the Cathedral Knights. The entire world is in disarray. Entire villages were massacred by the creatures released from Valmar and some are still under constant attack from the chaos brought out by those fiends."

Elena looked away for a moment as Skye paused. She had seen the aftermath of such attacks. Numerous villages had been deserted on their way to St. Heim, and it was becoming less and less hopeful with each passing town that other towns were safe from the influence brought about by Valmar's reawakening. There was little relief in the confirmation of her suspicions.

"Aside from the spawns of Valmar," Skye persisted in a dismal tone. "The shar have gathered in large numbers inside of Anesia. Their capitol, Daliren, has been completely taken over, as well as a few more of their larger cities."

Both Jax and Elena seemed shocked by this, yet Elena held a particularly befuddled expression. Jax was the first to break the silence. He spoke in a defiant voice, "But the Daliran Castle is said to be the most solid castle in Silesia. No way some shar can take over. No matter they numbers. I'm starting to question your information, bird!" By the end of his rant, the large man was shouting.

"And do you presume that the information they send to the citadel is false?" Skye's confident tone served well in contrasting the knight's.

The man nodded meekly as he regained control of himself. "You may be right. That is just somethin' I never would have thought to hear. Time are not what they were."

As Skye and Jax seemed to come to some sort of odd understanding, Elena's voice softly interjected, "Um, pardon, but where, exactly, is Daliren?"

Jax explained, "In the mountains north of Cyrum. That is if you are knowin' where is Cyrum?" He gave a quizzical look.

"Thank you, and yes," Elena responded gratefully before her expression transitioned into what could resemble pity. "This is terribly wrong! With Valmar gone, there should be no more evil!"

Skye broke in as he thought Elena was on the verge of tears, "I'm fairly certain it doesn't work that way. Besides, there is more troubling news." Jax looked attentive while Elena still appeared frustrated. "With everything that has occurred, the people are looking for a scapegoat. You remember Roan's speech about not forgetting their past? Well, now their past is common knowledge throughout the lands. There are consistent rumors that pin the cause of the Day of Destruction on Cyrum."

"Well," Jax was the first to respond, "If everyone is sayin' the same thin', then how do we know if he have nothin' to do with it in the first place?"

Elena gave him a flat look. "How can you believe that Roan was a part of so many people dying!? Trust me; Roan is too meritorious for such rumors. There are others to blame for the revival of Valmar." _Like myself_.

"Are you sayin' that you know the boy king of Cyrum?" Jax questioned. "Like personally?"

"Yeah," Skye broke in, "and the boy king is having some trouble. Sopina has declared their separation from Cyrum. They were lead by a fervent woman named Persella. A few of the surrounding villages seem to support them, but have yet to formally segregate."

"And where exactly is Sopina?" Elena questioned, a bit embarrassed by her own ignorance.

"It is on the western borders of Cyrum. It is used as a general rest stop for any trip from Heim to Cyrum." Jax announced. It seems that he is beginning to accept Elena's seclusion from the rest of the world, yet when she flashed an irritated look, he began to wonder, once again, if he had said something to offend the young sister.

"But I do not remember any towns to the west of Cyrum." Elena was a bit on edge due to her relative ignorance. "I would think that Ryudo would have mentioned this village when we were traveling from St. Heim to Cyrum." She now held a stubborn face, as if she would be unwilling to believe that Ryudo would neglect to mention anything about this mysterious Sopina.

"Village!" Skye barked on the verge of laughter. "Sopina _Village_ is easily two thirds the size of Cyrum! And the reason that you did not visit was because Ryudo and I thought it best that you avoided any unnecessary civilization so that we could avoid any unnecessary," he paused for a moment while seemingly searching for a different word, "complications."

"But how did you avoid it?" Jax questioned. "It lies just outside of Serdemitts path. Another route would takes many months."

Skye gave a chuckle before answering. "Well, we went in circles for a few days until Millenia popped out and then rushed through the city."

While Skye seemed to be enjoying himself, Elena's eyes went wide while Jax held a confused look. After a moment, Elena sent Skye an accusatory look. Skye took a trip to Elena's shoulder and spoke softly into her ear. He learned that Jax was unaware of anything related to the wings of Valmar.

As they were whispering, Jax pressed them on this person and how she allowed them to pass the city without Elena's knowledge. Skye answered quickly, "She can fly."

Elena sent a hard glare at Skye, which is unproductive to an individual on your shoulder. "And then we fed Elena an impressive amount of kuku berries until she was out cold…"

"What…?" Elena interrupted in a very confused voice.

Skye continued without regard, "And she flew Elena out of site of the city before she woke up." The bird slowed down as it seemed that Elena was catching on. "I think Millenia told her that we were out scouting or something until we could catch up."

Jax started laughing out loud while Elena's face turned red. She was thankful for the cover-up, but was still embarrassed by the presentation of such a story. When his laughter subsided, Jax forced out some words, "They must have gotten' you pretty out of it to send you flyin' over the city without you wakin' up." He was forced to stop as it seems that he found these words even funnier than the story.

After his laughter finally subsided, Skye broke in, "Ah, yes. We have had some good times." For some reason this caused Jax to let out a few more chuckles before Skye could continue. "There is one more interesting story that I was told. It seems that most of Western Silesia has been talking about a Prophet of Granas."

At first Elena looked pleased until her face turned grim. Skye persisted, "Most of the rumors describe a beautiful woman with light hair as the prophet and she has even developed some sort of followers that are traveling from town to town. At first the pigeon man mentioned another rumor that came from far to the west of Agear, but he would not say where exactly." This prompted a shift from Jax that only Skye noticed. "He said that the earliest report on the Prophet speak of a man as the Prophet. But that is only one message and sometimes things get mixed up in the message. He seemed a bit uneasy and would not tell of me where the message came. It seemed that there was something unsaid but I did not want to press else he may not have give me information in the future. With all this going on in the world, I see nothing but hard times ahead."

"I must admit that it is a little disconcerting that the man would tell you everything else and then be dismissive on one detail." Elena's tone concerned and she spoke slowly. "Where exactly do you think this rumor came from?"

Skye responded quickly, "I'm not to sure. I've been around and I haven't exactly heard much of anything west of Agear."

Jax responded with eyes wide open, "I think we should sleep on it. I'm sure that Elena will be speaking with many preachers and everyone who survived the Day of Darkness in St. Heim tomorrow." He looked down before finishing, "And I will likely be standing guard on a lot of doors while she speaks with them."

---

Ryudo walked along the worn path at a brisk pace. Tio had given him a rather large pouch filled with gold marks for killing a few shar. An impish grin crossed his face. If not for the routine of living as a geohound, he would have done it for free. After his job with the shar was finished, he wasted little time to get on the road and head for Liligue.

The search for Millenia begins today. With all the troubles that are facing the world, there will be few places that can maintain any amount of safety. Ryudo figures that he could use her help. _It's not like I'm going to protect her or anything,_ he tried to convince himself.

With Cyrum nearly half a day behind him, he began to think about some food. Tio had directed him to what she claimed would be a shortcut, but with a heavy pack and a late start he felt the need to push hard. Ryudo was also beginning to question her navigational skills because not only was the terrain harsh, but there are times when he would question weather the path could even be considered a trail. Although a less traveled trail can often add hours to a trip, it is typically better suited for catching dinner.

The thought of food made Ryudo salivate. He hadn't eaten since that early breakfast and his stomach was beginning to protest. With the failing sun, he decided that it was time to set up some sort of camp. With about an hour of light remaining, he set down his pack and began setting up snares in hopes of attaining a nice meal in the morning. _Some fresh meat will do much better than the bread, cheese, and berries that I get to eat tonight._

One thing known to all geohounds is this; never lay down snares with an empty stomach. You tend to get carried away and spend far too long to ensure a capture. Ryudo set snares till sunset, leaving no time to gather any wood for some sort of fire. He was now also setting traps about six hundred paces from his camp, which could also be described simply as the place he dropped off his pack before beginning his quest to set the most snares by a single individual in one hour.

In the corner of his eye, he could see some of the pink light bounce of a white surface. Ryudo took refuge behind a tree as he started to wonder what could possibly hold that color in this environment. He immediately began to stalk the object, without sound, as if not to disturb it. All he could see was a little white beyond the next hill. As he slowly reached the peak of the hill, he could see that it was merely the tip of a larger structure.

Ryudo stared in amazement at the grand edifice that stood before him. As he descended the hill he nearly fell on numerous occasions from looking ahead and not at the steep declination. With a solid circular platform nearly a span wide, the four crescent pillars held an impossible preservation and symmetry that contradicted the sloppy wilderness around it.

The young geohound was drawn to what appeared to be the same ruins that he had seen in Carbo. This time he would be careful not to touch any of the all too white surfaces of the pillars. The same ancient text had intrigued him yet not enough relinquish the careful distance that he maintained. The impalpable memory raced through his mind; that mystic forest on the outskirts of Garlan.

From the ephemeral thought grew an intimate feeling. A tingle in his right hand sent his body through a panic. He began racing away heading north, he figured, though direction was unimportant. _Away!_ The words rang through his head as his hand felt ablaze and the tingle was rapidly spreading through his arm and into his chest, threatening to consume his entire body. Ryudo's vision became sharp, but the distant trees revealed no savior. A bird spans away stalked a tiny worm, which he could detect not only by his absurd vision, but he could hear the dirt rustle as the worm scraped along the surface. A careful sniffle indicated that he could distinguish the isolated scent of each creature.

A freshly fallen twig that Ryudo could somehow feel through his boot served to realign his focus as the fire spread about his body, forcing him to the ground. He returned to his feet in an instant as he felt each grain of dirt linger on his face. Running was no longer possible as he could barely manage to stumble forward. Each step brought about a relentless agony as he could not longer maintain any grasp at the distance he traveled. It could have been an hour or a week for all Ryudo could do was press forward with the constant flame tearing through his body, hoping it would somehow regulate itself. _Or maybe someone could dump a lake on me!_

With the conflagration now in command of his muscles, Ryudo met the ground once more. This time the best he could manage was to struggle up to his hands and knees. As the pain seemed at its worst, he grasped an esoteric feeling in his hand once more. This feeling seemed opposite the flame and he can only attempt to describe it as a bitter chill which clashed the fire brilliantly. Sensing the urge, he held the chill as it seemed to struggle against the overwhelming heat. Every ounce of willpower Ryudo still possessed was sent into the cold, which grew stronger.

The fire began to dissipate in his hand, which now felt as if it were under his control. Even with the pain that was dominating every other inch of his body, this newfound control sent to invigorate him. Ryudo slowly fed some more flame into the ice which had little difficulty in quelling the heat. He now had some flimsy control over his muscles and prompted himself to one knee, grabbing the wrist of his other hand and unknowingly squeezing under the strain. Still desperately embracing the cold with all his effort, he pushed all the remaining fire through it and out his body. As it escaped, he could feel the pain leave his body.

For a moment he desperately held the cold a bit longer until he was distracted by a hissing sound. Surprised by the noise, Ryudo's focus subsided and the chill deserted. With the noise persisting, he began to search for its culprit. Upon moving his hand he could see some sort of white spike on the ground. The dying grass and plants below him were making the sound as they reconstructed themselves as ash. Immediately startled, the geohound stood up, and began staring once more in disbelief.

His mind began racing once more, quickly recalling the change in landscape after the shar in Garlan. As he began to feel that faint tingle, once more, he dismissed the thought and moved on, walking in fear; trying to focus on anything other than what just happened. Instinctively he found a path heading to Sopina, the first milestone on his way to Mirumu. With his mind welcoming any deep thought, he did not even notice the sunset until it was dark enough to barely see with any amount of clarity. Then he welcomed the idea of concentrating on not injuring himself with a night of walking through the dark.


	16. Chapter 16 Putrefy

Chapter 16 – Putrefy

Ryudo's travel to Mirumu was disastrous. A stop in town meant he would be charged far too much for everything and a day in the wilderness meant he would be attacked by anything from a rabid carro to bandits, not to mention all of Valmar's little brothers looking for meal. It's a good thing that the Tokironshura does not discriminate between animals, demons, or humans. Ryudo does. He likes the bandits best. They have gold. Ryudo likes gold.

Bandits, however, were perhaps the only positive thing during his whole trip. He had been looking forward to a night in Sopina. The last time he was in the area, they had to rush through town and he wasn't able to stop in at Jarko's and have some of his legendary roast gilta. By the time he reached town this time, there had apparently been some sort of an uprising. He had to cut his way through the city just for casually mentioning that he knew Roan. To be called a foyer of Valmar was amongst the worst of insults and would not have bothered him if he could honestly deny the title.

A night in town would at least lead to a decent night sleep, even if the prices for a full night were something that made Ryudo's stomach turn. _That or whatever drinks that innkeeper kept feeding me last night._ He never could have imagined spending the price of what used to be a decent sword on a single night in an inn. _Some of their roofs didn't even hold the rain!_ Ryudo got into quite a bit of trouble one morning arguing with an innkeeper for well over an hour. It was not the first time that Ryudo had drawn his sword for someone suggesting that he had marked his territory.

Last night was one of the few positive memories of this journey. That is not to say, of course, that he can remember all of it. This is something that Ryudo believes to be a good thing at times, and for once, he was happy to find a village that is seemingly unaffected by the Day of Darkness. Tarquin Village had been founded on the western slope of Whitetip Mountains. Their growth had been expedited by the trees just before the valley, which they used to make what even Ryudo could admit as lovely wooden houses. This allowed for an effective defense to be set up with a minimal amount of soldiers.

After learning that Tarquin has received word that Mirumu has survived the Day of Darkness, Ryudo spent the night ingesting whatever drinks the innkeeper would feed him until it was time to sleep on a remarkably hard mattress. Apparently, he had paid someone to wake him at sunrise, and now he was almost upon his destination. His only problem was the nauseating drums throughout his head. They began playing as he woke in the morning and have yet to subside. It has, however, been reduced from an up tempo beat to a much more welcoming annoyed buzz.

The drums hastened once more as Ryudo saw the disfigured heads of four spawns of Valmar on pikes. There was no doubt that he was within a few spans of Mirumu. He pressed forward. As he neared the town, he could track what he believed to be scouting parties, not talented enough to be undetectable, yet just skilled enough to keep from being seen. Ryudo kept walking as if they were not there, taking some notice not to place his hand near the hilt of his sword. His throbbing head told him that there was little purpose in teaching a scared town how to be more hospitable.

At the gates of Mirumu he saw two soldiers standing guard. Ryudo's eye flinched as he was granted a better view. The men were covered in armor nearly head to toe. The circular dome tops of each helmet left Ryudo with no doubt that there were men from Anesia in town. They rarely traveled in small numbers, and Ryudo despised that about them. Not really that in particular, but one of their many typical attributes that caused him to really loathe the entire Anesian race.

Ryudo first encountered them after fleeing Garlan. Given that he was rather despondent after the carnage he saw at the hands of his brother followed by the reaction from the town, he was somewhat willing to move on and forget. Anesia was not a place to allow for this sort of behavior. Ryudo's height was the first problem when he tried to blend in. He was a good two heads taller than the average Anesian. Their general appearance was short with a lot of hair. Their entire bodies seemed to be covered in it (even the women), and to make it worse, the style, as Ryudo figured, was to try and grow your beard out until it reached the waist.

At first, Ryudo would accept their appearance as somewhat comical. That was until he actually got to know them. The Anesians are as rich as counties can get, which would seem a great place to start a life as a geohound. The reason for their wealth is the amount of iron and other precious minerals that can be found throughout their mountains. The miners consist of about one of every three people in the country, and from their Iron, they get a reasonable price from every other nation.

With their abundance of metal in the country, they create the same generic armor for each and every soldier, which make up of about another third of their population. All their armor is bulky and shinny, as if either of those hold any real importance when facing an opponent and seem to be flaunting their wealth more than anything else. Then, from a strategic viewpoint they come at you with numbers. They have little concern for terrain, timing, or even the enemy that they are fighting.

All this was a nice little advantage for Ryudo Incorporated, his nifty little name for his geohound business, which became rather successful, taking any job, no questions asked. His problem is that their battle strategies transferred to their culture and personalities. _The entire race has no creativity!_ Ryudo could not stand it for more than a couple of months.

During his first month, he walked down the street and noticed that a restaurant was getting all the customers while the other had none. Feeling some pity, Ryudo went to the empty one. _Which_, Ryudo thought, _had absolutely nothing to do with any intentions of thinking about bartering for a much cheaper meal._ When he questioned the owner, he mentioned that his rival's kid just reached the age where he could work in the kitchen. The man explained to Ryudo that all the business will go there for two more years until little Gilly was old enough to work with him and they would once again have the same number of employees.

It was a shame to find that the food was great. Despite Ryudo's best efforts, they had to shut down the next month due to lack of customers.

It should be noted that Ryudo's best efforts are typically beyond that of the normal Silesian. The first of which involved eating every meal at the same place, which could be quite a chore when considering the inconsistent hours of a geohound.

The most disappointing attempt to get more business was Ronto's, the name of the competing restaurant, unfortunate bout with food poisoning. Looking back, Ryudo was quite pleased, due to his hatred for Anesia, with causing a local epidemic in the area, which seemed to center right around the food market in lower east Daliren. He was not pleased at the time because he heard rumors suggesting that the food across the street must be even worse since they did not have as many people to maintain proper health conditions.

His final, and this time temporarily successful, attempt was when, by way of some unfortunate events, two of the cooks in Ronto's broke both their hands. Although no one was officially charged with a crime, there was a young man with spiky brown hair that held an unusually large grin while he sat in an overcrowded restaurant eating his meal across the street. This lasted two days before they placed their former cooks in charge of cleaning duty and their former cleaners were now instructed to prepare the food. This led to a slightly smaller epidemic and resurgence of home cooked meals.

The jobs, on the other hand, were great. With rich clients and a general incompetence in the overall population, the jobs were easy and the money was accumulating quickly. Whether it was from the countless times he sneaked into Daliren Castle, sometimes not even as a result of a job, or the time that he single-handedly held the High Council hostage and somehow managed to escape, Ryudo's name was known to everyone in Anesia.

The Anesian soldiers guarding the gates of Mirumu watched as Ryudo smiled wryly while entering town. There were some houses that had been destroyed completely, while others looked to be undamaged. All near the gate looked as if they had been rebuilt, that is only if the were not left entirely in ruin. His mind made some attempt to reconstruct the events that had occurred. Some sort of attack had taken place, but he was not entirely sure who was to be blamed.

A pack of Valmar's spawns could have easily caused this much damage, but if those four outside town truly had attacked Mirumu, then they could have easily taken the entire town. Then there were the Anesian soldiers to consider. It is possible that they were here during the Day of Darkness, after all, they are on the other side of the mountains, but why would such a large cluster form in Mirumu, of all places? Also there was the question of whether they helped defend the town, or simply claimed it their own.

A few questions had to be answered, but first he would find Millenia, and if anyone here knew where to find Millenia, it would be Sandra. The first time Ryudo ever witnessed any shred of decency from Millenia, it had come in the form of compassion. Sandra had provoked it and he would bet a neat little Shar charm necklace, a trinket that Tio forced him to take from the peculiar encounter with the shar, that Sandra knew where she would be.

As he crossed the little brook leading to Sandra's house, he noticed that the remaining houses in the village were undamaged. _Perhaps the brook was used as some sort of defensive barrior. But they could just jump over it, and they wouldn't even miss a step, and…Man I had way too much to drink last night! Focus!_ After Ryudo swore off kuku berries and any drinks that may contain them, he surveyed the area once more. It took little time to locate Sandra's house, especially since it was the first one after the bridge.

Except for the disturbingly large patches of brown grass next to its all too green brethren, the place looked completely normal. In the back, he noticed that there was also some sort of a makeshift target area made from what looked to be the skins of a Lemchan. The skin of the targets was being stretched out by two wooden poles and would send the rocks, which were all over the ground in front of the targets, back a bit to indicate a solid hit. Ryudo gave a smile as he realized that the smallest target had the largest pile.

His attention returned to the entrance of the building and was once again thankful that it looked mostly undisturbed. He decided it was time to pay a visit. Ryduo's head peaked into an already opened door. Despite the commonplace appearance on the outside of the building, the interior was a mess. The table near the center was filled with papers, old food, and Granas only knew what else. The floor looked as if it hadn't been swept for well over a month, and a peculiar stool sat in front of the counter by the window. This place had certainly seen better days and if not for the little girl fumbling around with a pile of small pebbles in the corner, he would have taken the place for abandoned.

"Um…Aira?" Ryudo spoke softly since there was little in question about the girl's identity. How she was breathing and able to turn to face him was a slightly more perplexing issue. Ryudo was even more astonished when she looked up at him with shiny purple eyes and ran towards him.

"Mista Ryudo!" she yelled upon embracing his leg.

This prompted an immediate noise in the other room, which was followed by a crash and then a few loud bangs. A great number of things had fallen over and it caused the house to shake slightly. As the door opened, a small cloud of dust poured out of the room. Once settled, he could see a shocked and overjoyed Millenia who is trying, yet failing miserably, to present a calm exterior.

Aira quickly ran over to Millenia and began talking excitedly, "Mista Ryudo has come! This is so great! Do you think he has time to play!?"

"Fly," Millenia responded with a satisfied smile.

Somehow Aira perked up even more just before she stretched out her arms and began running around the room. She made a whoosh sound as she circled Ryudo and kept it consistent, oxygen permitting, while venturing under the table and over a tiny drum that looked as if the skin part had been ripped off, which had apparently fallen onto the floor. The little green haired girl continued this bizarre behavior until Millenia opened the window. Aira took this opportunity to use the stool to scale the counter and then, to Ryudo's amazement, jumped out the open window and proceeded to run around on the grass outside.

As Ryudo tired to collect his thoughts, his face held an irritated look. He let out frantic words. "What happened here? What are you doing here? Where is Sandra?" He paused for a moment to catch his breath. "And why did Aira just jump out the window!?"

This time he allowed time for Millenia to respond. "Why fly if you're just going to use the door?" The absurd question conflicted with her sincere tone.

"But that's dangerous for a little girl!" Ryudo wasn't particularly sure why he was yelling. After all, he had done far worse as a child. "You took her into the air, didn't you!?"

Completely ignoring Ryudo, Millenia jumped over and put her arms around him. "I'm so glad you came for me!" Despite his anger, Ryduo would have to admit that it felt good until she abruptly let go. "Now go take a bath! You look great but you smell something fierce."

He let his worries fade. Warm water sounded great. "And then some sleep," an exhausted Ryudo commented as he spoke mostly to himself. It would seem that the constant surprises since his arrival served well in distracting him from the fact that his head was still participating in the rhythm section of a musical ensemble.

"I don't think so!" Millenia barked angrily. "This way," she then said with a wink and a smile while leading him to a tub that was already filled with water. It began boiling a moment later.

"Oops," she said with an odd look. "It seems like I overdone it a bit. Just let it sit for a while and then you can jump in. And then," she paused and smiled once more, "I've got something to show you. By the end of the day I should think that it's about time we go on another adventure." Ryudo forced himself to ignore the peculiar gleam in her eye.

With the door shut behind him, he placed a finger gently in the water. "Ow," he shouted as he jerked it back immediately.

"I told you to wait," Millenia joyfully sang through the door. "If you need some help then it looks like I'll just have to come in there and--"

"I'll be fine," Ryduo cut her off. The bath will feel so refreshing and his questions can wait. Sometimes it's just best to let your troubles subside and enjoy the moment.


	17. Chapter 17 Persiflage

Chapter 17 – Persiflage

A faint rumble is heard from the washroom. Millenia perks up with an impish grin. Slowly, she creeps down the hall, without a sound. Upon reaching the door, she places an ear to the side to confirm her suspicions. Another loud snore emitted from the unfortunate geohound.

The door creaked as she infiltrated the washroom. Millenia was pleased to find Ryudo still fast asleep. She chose a spot near the back corner of the tub and began concentrating.

_Heat_. The single thought raced through her mind. It was an ability she assumes granted by the God of Darkness and had known it ever since her existence. Millenia has the talent to create fire and lighting and manipulate them as she sees fit. For her, it is nothing more than a matter of focus and energy.

With her target chosen, Millenia poured vast amounts of heat into the tub. The water's temperature began increasing exponentially. _It's is only a matter of time now_, she thought wryly.

"Arrhhh!" Millenia would not doubt if they heard Ryudo's scream in Tarquin Village.

Almost immediately, he was out of the water, sporting a look of fury. "What are you crazy!? That really hurt! Damnit! Why did you do that!?"

Ryudo's anger was matched with Millenia's best attempt at innocence, which for her, is nothing more than trying not to laugh. Once she realized that her innocent look was ineffective, she tried to put Ryudo on the defensive. "Well, it was your fault. I told you not to fall asleep."

He responded with another stern look. Millenia decided on a different tactic. "It was also very dangerous." She seemed proud of this new position. "If you sunk any lower you may have drowned." A look of honor brought her shoulders upright. "It was the fastest way I could think of to save you."

The look on Ryudo's face could have turned an army in the opposite direction. So, Millenia gave up and began laughing uncontrollably. "He, he, he." She dropped to one knee and held her side with one arm and pointed at Ryudo with the other. "Ha, ha, ha. Look at you, you're all red. He, he, he. Everything below your neck looks like a tomato!"

Ryudo looked down. His arms, his legs, all bright red. "Everything! He! He! He!" he heard Millenia cry out as he was reminded that his clothes were a few paces away. As he met her eyes, she began laughing even louder. Ryudo would not doubt that the color of his face now matched the rest of his body.

Quickly grabbing his clothes and covering himself with one arm, Ryduo used the other to force a hysterical Millenia back into the hallway. He shut the door and held it. The door did little to quell the laughter on the other side as he began carefully dressing himself. His body ached from her little joke.

Gently, his clothes went on and he ventured out into the kitchen to face Millenia, who was sitting at the table and finally beginning to wind down. Her eyes were watery and her face blended with the color of her bright red outfit.

"Did the men from Anesia arrive before or after the attack?" Ryudo questioned as made an attempt to quell her overly playful demeanor. He took a seat on the opposite side of the cluttered table. He forced himself not to wince from the pain caused from sitting.

"After," Millenia responded with an uncharacteristically solemn expression.

"And you?" he pressed.

"After." Her response was like nothing Ryudo could ever expect from this woman. A sad Millenia is something he would not believe without experiencing it himself. For a moment, they met eyes. Ryudo looked away. It was too much for him right now.

Millenia broke the silence with calm words, "Aira saw it all." She paused for a moment before resuming in a callous tone more reminiscent of Millenia. "She awoke on the Day on Darkness. My guess is when we were fighting with Valmar. Something could have severed the connection, with Valmar defeated, and allowed for her soul to return to her body."

"The Village was attacked the next day. They stood no chance. Anyone outside was immediately slaughtered. Nicolas was playing with Aira, here, in Sandra's house when it started. The spawns of Valmar would destroy a house and feed off everyone inside. The inn was first, along with the mother of Nicolas. They went through six houses on the first day. They were hungry, it seems." Millenia tried to force out a chuckle as if she had just made a joke. Her uncaring façade played through, yet showed little emphasis, as if it were not voluntary.

"The next day, they took out another three houses. With the monsters edging closer to the stream, Sandra understood the fate of her little girl if she did nothing. That night, she concocted some sort of poison. A bit of knowledge she picked up from years of trying to find a cure for Aira's eyes, it seems. She told Nicolas to hold her tight, until the Chief came for her. And he did, smart little boy." Another pause, this time she seemed a bit shaken before she spoke some more.

"The poison," Millenia continued with what Ryudo could only describe anger, "those fiends consumed as they fed on her led to their demise. Sandra sacrificed everything to save her little girl."

From this Millenia stopped. It pained Ryudo to see her like this. Just a moment ago, everything was like the old days and she was laughing and playing pranks on him, yet now, she looked up with him with big green eyes full of sadness. Ryudo wanted to say something that would never allow those eyes to replicate these features again.

"And when did the Anesian soldiers arrive?" Ryudo forced out, hoping his voice did not sound as shaky as he felt. Ryudo was grateful, yet also full of regret. The lament stems from his inability to say something more comforting, yet he was immediately thankful that her expression had changed into something less hurtful.

"They arrived about a month after I did. Heard something about being driven from their homeland. I fried anyone who threatened this place 'till they showed up." Her voice was beginning to liven up considerably. "I haven't really spoke to any of them much. The whole lot of them are no fun. Ask Chief about them if you want."

Ryudo let out a relieved smile. Millenia could shift from one emotion to the next in a matter of seconds and he must admit that he was happy to be finished with this one, which lingered for just a second longer.

"Ah!" Millenia jumps up and grabs Ryudo by the arm. "There is something I have to show you." She pulls forcefully until Ryudo cooperates in following her to the door, carefully sidestepping the various obstacles strewn about the kitchen floor.

Once outside, Millenia brought him out back, where Aira could be seen asleep on the ground with a slingshot in one hand and a shoe in the other. Her yellow dress mixed with brown and green. At her age, stains from grass and dirt were worn as badges that signified a day well spent. As they neared her, Ryudo could see that the shoe in her hand not only did not match the one on her other foot, but it was much larger as well. Milenia shook her a few times to wake her.

Aira got up slowly and rubbed her drowsy purple eyes with the hand holding a wooden slingshot. Ryudo's eyes lingered for a moment to the scar above her right eye. A warm shiver crept about his body as he forced himself to look away from last remnant of the eye of Valmar. It would seem that whatever revived this little girl during the Day of Darkness had also healed her blindness.

Ryudo's trance was interrupted by her slow words. "Aira lost her shoe." The little girl spoke in a hazy tone as she finished rubbing her eyes. A look down to her feet confirmed the fact that her left foot was, indeed bare. "But she found this one by the trees beyond the brook!" Her excitement led Ryudo to believe that the much larger shoe must, in her mind, be a shoe that is far superior to her original.

"She hasn't really gotten it to work right." She looked up as if pleading to Ryudo. "Maybe Mista Ryudo can show Aira how to get it right!?"

Ryudo tried to present a pleasant face as he searched for any words he could use to respond. After a few seconds, he realized that nothing would suffice and let it pass in silence.

Millenia saved him from a response as she sighed and took hold of Aira's hand, leading her into the house. On their way, Ryudo was rewarded with a story from the self proclaimed super slingshot hunter girl. She talked excitedly about living off the land in the wilderness and saving all the animals until they were back in her house. Ryudo wondered what food she imagined eating while living off the land.

Millenia took her straight to her room. Not really knowing what else to do, Ryudo followed. Aira's room was as much a mess as the rest of the house. Careful steps were required to join Millenia and Aira without breaking anything on his way to the closet. As he approached Millenia, he could hear her muttering something to herself while sifting through the pile at the bottom of the closet.

"Now this is your last one," Millenia said as she produced a small left shoe. "Don't loose this one." Ryudo peaked into the closet to see various shoes, all belonging to the left foot. He reached down to pick one up and noticed that it was almost as large as the one Aira had woken up with.

"Ha, ha, ha," Aira chuckled as she pulled up Ryudo's shirt. "You're all red Mista Ryudo!" The little girl had been granted a nice view of the small of his back when he bent into the closet.

Ryudo turns to her and gives a peculiar smile, "That is what happens when you don't eat you're vegetables."

"Ah," Aira gapes at him for a moment. Her eyes looked up to him as if he just revealed some innovative revelation concerning the prophecies of Granas.

"Hrmph, Right," Millenia unknowingly confirmed the girls suspicions. "Now let's get going, there is still something I have to show you."

…

A young soldier rapped at Tio's door. The night was quiet and plenty of work had been accomplished. She decided it was enough for the day and went to open the door instead of just answering it.

The surprised soldier backed away and quickly informed her that she had guests.

"Tio!" Elena cried out as she ran over and embraced the automata.

Tio presented a warm smile to Elena and informed her that she was glad to see her. A step back granted her a better view of her party. She was not surprised to find Skye perched atop a torch mount. If the brilliant talking hawk had not come with Millenia or Ryudo, then surely Elena was the next logical choice. To the birds left, there was a mysterious mountain of a man with blonde hair who sported a manic grin. If he were a Nananian, he did a rather fine job of concealing his tail, yet the size was just about right.

He spoke. "The name is Artojax. I have been awarded the title of Castellan Giantslayer among the Order of the Ivory Hand." The man spoke with a confidence that was amplified by his grin. "May I ask to what honor do I have to knowin' your presence?" He extended his and out as he finished.

Tio took the hand, as she believed it was intended, though not really familiar with the custom. She began speaking as he began raising her hand to his mouth. "That is quite a unique accent. I have not heard it in some time."

Jax dropped her hand slowly and grasped silence as Elena began speaking, "Tio, it is wonderful to see you." A brief smile could have exemplified her sincerity. It could also have been an amusement over Jax's behavior towards Tio. "We were not really sure if you or Roan had made it back safely." These words peaked the Knight's interest, though he still remained silent. "Is he here with you? Can we see him?" Elena questioned.

Tio respond with a perplexing look, her eyes seemed to separate and look at Skye and Artojax simultaneously before responding, "I'm afraid he has yet to return at the moment." Her look persisted as she continued, changing the subject, "The night is late. Let me fix rooms for you and your friend."


	18. Chapter 18 Perplexity

Chapter 18 –

Chapter 18 – Perplexity

Ryudo descended a rope ladder from the hole in the corner Sandra's shed. A feint trickle of running water could be heard somewhere in the distance. Ryudo paid it no mind. It is far easier to ignore than the awful stench that led Ryudo to wonder how they disposed of their waste in Mirimu.

Millenia used her unique abilities to light some torches set in the walls of the cave. With the room now bright, Ryudo's eyes surveyed the area. The cave was circular and had symbols carved into the outer edges of the cave. The opposing walls, with the crests of Granas and Valmar, faced each other. The symbol throughout the cave is the ancient symbol for the eyes, and it is as if they all point to this sphere at the center. The orb, which could be named the conduit of the eyes, is completely black. So much so, that it seems to radiate darkness. Surrounding light from the torches look to battle the orb before it consumes the room from that wretched murkiness.

Ryudo becomes hysterical as Aira runs across the room and smothers the darkness by jumping on the sphere and laughing joyfully. "What are you doing!?" He yells while grabbing his spiky brown hair, "Get off that!"

The little girl looks up at him with a confused expression. "What? Why?"

Millenia giggles, which sends Ryudo into a bigger fit. "Just look at it!" It was difficult for him to come up with a better explanation. "It's just," he pauses to try and think. "Just evil!"

Aira looks a bit surprised. "Is this something that looks different?" She sits up cross-legged for a moment and considers this. Ryudo remains silent, not really knowing what to say. Aira then looks satisfied while she begins speaking, "Aira's never seen it do anything bad. She thinks it's like this ball she played with when she was little, 'cept it's a bit harder and Aira hasn't really gotten the ball out of its mommy yet." She looks up to Ryudo sternly as if lecturing. "The ball will bounce better if it takes a break from mommy now and then."

"That's not the ball's mommy! That's not even a ball!" Ryudo slaps his forehead with his palm and slides it across his face. He turns to Millenia who is giggling even harder. "What have you been teaching this girl!?

Aira runs up to a welcoming Millenia. "You've got quite the imagination, don't you?" She says while patting the girl on her head. Aira smiles up at her. "Why don't you go play with your ball? I've got something to show Ryudo."

"Okay," the little girl responds just before running away back to her "ball" with a smile.

"It's not a ball," Ryudo yells to her as Millenia walks over to him. As she reaches him, Ryudo looks at her squarely and speaks accusingly, "Are you just gunna let her play with that _thing_ that got her possessed by the eyes of Valmar?"

She looks up with playful grin. Her eyes can penetrate his in a way that can force him to look away and blush. "Lighten up Ryudo. It's not like she can get _re_possessed by the eyes of Valmar."

"That's not the point!" Ryudo cuts in but is ignored.

Millenia continues, "'Sides, It's not like Valmar is really all that bad, once you learn to control certain…urges."

"All I'm saying is that it's a bit weird, and creepy," Ryudo added as he calmed a bit. "Now why are we here?"

"This is why we are here." Millenia leads the geohound over to the wall with the crest of Valmar, just like in Garmia Tower.

Below the crest he can see the symbols representing the pieces of Valmar There were three that appeared to produce light. Ryudo recognized them as the symbols for the wings, the eyes, and the tongue. "I've seen this before," Ryudo proclaimed. This is exactly the same as in Garmia Tower. Even Aira's _ball_ looks the same."

"But this is not the same," Millenia said while directing him over to the crest of Granas. Below the crest, some of the symbols are glowing. Four pieces shine brightly and the only thing he understood was that the wings, eyes, and tongue are not any of the four.

He looked shocked and emitted a weak, "What? What does this mean?"

"Well, he, he," Millenia chimed in, "honestly, I'm not sure." She began speaking with more enthusiasm, "But the ones here glowing are the brain, the heart, the claws, and the horns."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Ryudo spoke slowly while ignoring some odd noises in Aira's direction. "I've still got the horns in me and this is on the side of Granas and you must be the wings and it is lit up over by Valmar and…" he simply trailed off into nothing.

"Well, it means we're going on another adventure!" Millenia's eyes lit of at the thought. "We need to find out what is going on, we can visit Cyrum, and grab Tio, and maybe the king will even be up for it, and we can check the other seals, and we can bring Aira along, and we can have loads of fun along the way!"

After Millenia's rant was through, Ryudo just looked up at her with a very confused expression. "But…" The geohound stopped, and then smiled. The symbol of the horns troubles him a bit and he has always liked traveling. Besides, it's not like he has anything better to do.

"Come on," Millenia grabbed his arm and broke for the exit, "There's no time to loose! Aira! Let's grab some things real quick and we cane leave this instant!"

…

"Who is that man?" King Roan inquired Tio.

"Which one?" Tio answered calmly, "There are many on the battlefield."

Roan looked at her sternly. The man would be very obvious to any other but the automata named Tio. He should have become used to this by now, yet he spoke with irritation, "The man at the front lines, the man who is not wearing Cyrum gold, and the man who is single handedly holding back Persella's entire forces!"

The battle below in the Cyrum fields, just outside the city walls, had one man two lines deep into the invading forces. This man's armor seemed undisturbed and resembled a polished white ivory. From a distance, Roan could see that the armor was bulky around the chest with thick white gauntlets. The thin armor by the shoulders and elbows allowed for his wide ranged, quick arm movements.

Roan was even more astonished by his weapon. He could best describe it as a long staff with sickles attached to each side, two on each end. The man fought with both ends while simultaneously using the hooked parts to parry attacks and slice those he throws off balance. His circular motion is fluid and continuous. It is almost as if he never attacks a single person directly, attacking foes from their sides with an elliptical dance. The boy king is mesmerized.

"His name is Artojax," Tio replied calmly. "He arrived in Cyrum three days ago." A quick look into her eyes amazed the young king. They jittered about as if she watched each duel simultaneously. He would not put it beyond her capabilities. "He volunteered to fight only moments after hearing of the potential attack. He is a strange man with strange customs. Perhaps these are local variations from his country. By his accent and abilities, I'd wager that he is a Deilmorian Knight."

"Deilmorian…?" Roan gaped as he heard the word. "Deilmoria!" He exclaimed as he recognized the name. It is said to be a myth, mentioned only in the oldest texts in the Cyrum library. Most of these books are written on scrolls and predate the era of the gods.

A scream on the battlefield returned his gaze to the fight below. "We shall speak of this later," he commented as he began watching this knight even more closely. As Artojax continues to push Persella's men back, a trumpet sounds. Roan smiles as he believes they are about to retreat. "The battle is ours. And thanks to this Artojax, there was not a significant loss."

"No," Tio replied quickly. She motioned to Paulk who raised a red flag. "It seems that Persella has some hidden tricks, as do I." The automata gave a smile of her own to match the king's.

Roan watches with despair as a swarm of Anesian soldiers rush over a hill in order to flank the Cyrum soldiers. Artojax continues to fight in the front lines of Perella's main forces, while the Anesians advance.

The knight steps in and delivers a fatal thrust to one side while twisting the blade on the far end to jostle another adversary by his back. His stance widens. He turns back, swinging his weapon, and forcefully sends some of the soldiers behind him stumbling into the lines of the Cyrum army. Turning again, with another massive swing, Artojax drives the remaining soldiers behind him back into their allies. Those skillful enough to avoid the attack were rewarded with the bodies of their comrades cascading from above.

For a moment, Roan saw Artojax alone, watching Anesian reinforcements in his area struggle to surpass the carnage and resume their attack. Roan gaped as the man adjusts his weapon, folds it, or so at least it seemed that he did, and then divides the staff into two separate pieces. He now wields the two shorter double scythes. Decreasing the gap between his feet, the warrior was now in some sort of staggered stance.

This Deilmorian Knight, as Tio calls him, not only changed his weapon, mid-battle, but completely changed his style as well! Now he fights in a linear motion, with considerably more direct attacks, and seems to strike one foe with one of his weapons, while parrying, evading, and blocking with the other. _Despite the man's amazing skill, his glory will soon be at an end_,thought Roan. The Anesian forces are successful in their surprise attack and begin to drive back the Cyrum soldiers behind Artojax, leaving the man completely cutoff.

His eyes linger for only a moment before turning to Paulk, the king's faithful first in command. "Ready my horse." He glares at Tio. "Let's go, you said this would be simple. Now we need to get out there. And with a small regiment of the royal guards because you missed a few of scrapmen hidden in back!"

"Wait," Tio spoke, grabbing Paulk before he could send word for horses. "You, my little king, are no taller than a scrapman yourself." Roan furiously looked up at a smiling Tio, as she pointed back out into the battle.

Roan jerked his head back to the fields below. Out of the southern forest, came a regiment of Cyrum soldiers. Near the front of the pack, there is a woman, dressed in white, and a bird, soaring by her side. He blinked. The regiment is being led by Elena and Skye! He quickly glanced at Tio with shock before returning his focus back to the songstress. Her troops were advancing fast, incredibly fast. There is no doubt that she is amplifying their speed.

Suddenly, Elena stopped. Just in front of a giant boulder. It seemed as though she focused as the soldiers sped past her, still about one hundred paces from the fighting. She bent down, lifted the rock, and heaved it into the advancing Anesian forces. The resulting blow sent bodies flying and devastating the area where they just advanced.

This created quite a mess just behind Artojax, who took the opportunity to advance into the stumbling soldiers at his back. The large knight fought a way towards his allies. Before reaching them, he quickly adjusted his weapon once more. Now it held four arms spread out in a cross shape, with the sickles on the outside. It almost looked like a large version of some of Tio's chakrams. Roan stared in wonder; this is like nothing he has ever seen.

Anesian cries filled the air as Artojax sent his new weapon, ardently whirling, into the flustered mass. Those who were not killed by this weapon were scattered in all directions. Some were forced back, stumbling into their allies, not to mention their swords, axes, and spears. He calmly lifted another small sickle from his back, quickly flashed it about, and expanded it into the weapon he wielded at the beginning of the battle. With Elena's reinforcements at his side, he sped back into the remaining front lines of Anesian forces who were still charging, despite their inevitable defeat.

Skye generated his own disarray by flying through the air, dropping discarded swords and spears from the air above the men sent by Persella. Elena could be seen, scurrying around the bodies on the ground. All around the determined Sister of Granas, Cyrum soldiers rose and joined the others in battle. When it seemed there were still a few remaining golden armored motionless bodies, Roan knew Elena would mourn later.

For a moment, it was as if he could see her pain, but as the glow around her increased, he began to understand. Elena was filling herself with what he had come to call the divine energy. The energy that gives her power, the power to heal, the power to modify a person's abilities, and the power to replenish the fatigue of those in need. Roan recognized the flows of speed, agility, and strength that he has seen her use many times, sometimes even on himself. This time there was another augmentation that he has never seen her use in their travels together.

Elena darted into the fleeing forces that were failing, miserably, in their attempt to siege the capitol of Cyrum. She continued past the farthest soldier for about twenty paces, before turning and facing them. The few in the front stopped to stare at her for a moment. With the Cyrum army on their heels, there was little choice other than to charge this strange Sister of Granas. Her hard wooden staff incapacitated each with a single, solid blow.

She is fast, faster than Roan has ever seen her move. _What did I miss in the fight against Valmar? _With the army pushing forward and Elena engaging anyone attempting to flee, the lead commander of Persella's troops signaled surrender. Most of the fighting dissipated, except for the Anesian soldiers still charging forward. They were dealt with quickly by Artojax and the reinforcements.

King Roan, who still stood atop the castle walls, smiled once more. He looked at Tio and said, "The battle is ours."

"Yes," Tio responded quickly and without a smile.

"Why did you not tell me that Elena and Skye are in Cyrum?" Roan questioned the automata.

Tio blinked rapidly three times before turning to the King of Cyrum, "You said that you were not to be disturbed…?" Her words faded off and sounded like a question.

Roan looked up at her in disbelief. Then he became irritated once more. "Yea, well I did not want to be disturbed for any trivial matters, but Elena and Skye visiting is something you should have told me. Not to mention this Knight, Artojax!" It seemed that the king was shouting more out of excitement of this Deilmorian man and the return of his friends than actual anger.

Tio looked at him questioningly and responded quickly, "But you said that you were not to be disturbed. If you wanted me to inform you that Elena and Skye arrived, then you should have said not to disturb you unless Elena and Skye arrive." Tio stared back, smiling with confidence that she has addressed the confusion.


	19. Chapter 19 Discoveries

Chapter 19 –

Chapter 19 – Discoveries

Tio set it up. There was a feast for the heroes of the day. Elena ate more than her share. Three bowls of zochini soup as an appetizer. Her eyes grew wide as the main course arrived. Skewered tonwaun is a delicacy that the Carbian Village folk rarely see. She had it once, during the Nestalia Festival at age eleven. Despite the excitement of meeting up with Roan, she spoke little and focused getting her fill.

Roan was busy inspecting the strange weapon Artojax used in battle. The young king received a lesson on how to configure the weapon into its various forms. He kept changing it back and forth, shifting the various grooves and niches, from the long, staff like double scythe, to the four-sided throwing sickles, and finally separating them into their individual parts. He then reassembled it back to the original shape and began to focus on the weapon's master.

"Tio claims you're from Delmoria," remarked the king. A grin slid across his face as he noticed the large man shift in his seat.

Jax sent a look at Tio. "And why is she thinkin' somethin' like that?"

"Well," Roan began interrupted before Tio could answer. "That armor you were wearing is rather strange. Though I have never seen it personally, my father has told me a story of it long ago. This was back when the Shar were setting camps near our southern coast. They were causing trouble in our supply routes to an island off the coast. We sought aid from Papel. They sent over members of the Order of the Ivory hand. The polished white armor they wore is the same as yours. Is it not?" The king's smile matched the warrior's with confidence.

"It is true," said Artojax. "I am a member of the hand. I'm not keepin' that secret. I've already told Elena all about my conclave and near elders. We do the jobs that the Cathedral Knights may not be," he paused as if to consider his wording, "suitable."

Skye broke in, eager to confront the large knight, "Well, Arto, you seem rather keen on changing the subject. Is there some reason you decided not to respond to Tio's claim that you are Delmorian." Elena took a momentary break to look up, before she began to devour another skewer. "I have heard of the Delmorians, myself. They are said to be the ancient race that worshiped Granas during the Battle of the Gods." The bird's tone was confident and accusatory. "I would have taken their legacy for a folktale had I not noticed the look on your face when Roan mentioned their name."

"That is enough," Elena said. "It doesn't matter where he is from. Arotjax has been nothing but a pleasure since he joined up with us, and I don't think he should have to tell us where he is from if he doesn't want to."

"It's alright Elena," Jax said calmly, "I think it is safe for tellin' you this." The man let out a deep breath before resuming. "I am from Delmoria. Although our race was cripled after the Battle of the Gods, we decided that it would be best to help the world recover from the terrible fight. That is when the Cathedral Knight's were born. The trainin' would take place in our homeland, deep in the western Inor Mountains. The Order of the Ivory Hand was established shortly after, as more specified units, to assist the Knights in their fight for justice. The labyrinth of valleys and difficult trails isolated us from the rest of civilization. Eventually the world simply forgot about us."

"I'm sorry, Artojax," apologized Roan. "But I've sort of developed a bit of a higher level need for trust in recent times and have become quite suspicious of half truths and misdirection. Cyrum is in a bit of chaos at the moment." The king looked a bit ashamed. "But that's no excuse for questioning you."

"It is fine Roan," Elena said. "You don't need to get all emotional over something trivial." The king straightened himself to break the mood. "But I do have a favor to ask you. Jax is in search of his brother, a Cathedral Knight. His last contact with him mentioned a journey with High Priestess Selene in the great rifts." Roan's eyes widened. "I was wondering if you could arrange a ship to take him across the Granacliff?"

"Yes, of course," Roan responded still in a bit of shock.

"Do not waste your time," Tio cut in. Elena and Roan gaped at her, pleading in any gesture they could muster, hoping she would not continue. "Your brother was used to reawaken the body of Valmar. High Priestess Selene ordered him and some other Knights over a cliff as a blood sacrifice to open the conduit and revive the body of Valmar."

Skye began laughing as Elena sent him a sharp glare. Jax looked a trifle disappointed. "If it is all the same, I would still like to see it for myself."

"Of course," said Roan. He would have words with Tio later. "I will arrange it immediately."

…

They spent little time in Tarquin Village. Millenia rushed out of Mirumu, urging all others to keep up with her, with nothing but a few bolts for her crossbow and enough food to last two and a half days, which is precisely how long she claimed her travel from Cyrum to Mirumu had taken. In her excitement, it seems, that she forgot that her two travel partners could not fly. Ryduo spent an entire day berating her to stop for adequate supplies. She finally conceded when he told her it would only take an hour.

Now, they journey south on Teremed's Trail just past the Granascliffs towards Sopina in the outskirts of Cyrum Kingdom. Beyond Sopina, they have another long walk to reach the capitol. Once there, Millenia has some ideas, or so she claims, on how they can find some answers to the mysteries around the seal in Mirumu.

"Whoa!" shouted Aira. "Did you see the way that thing moved?" The little girl ran over to the bushes and started shaking them about.

"Aira, Let's go," pleaded Ryudo. "I'm sure it was just the wind. Sometimes the wind moves the plants. Now come on, so we can get to the next town." Ryudo did his best to sound patient.

"She wasn't talking about the bushes," Aira explained while shaking even more fervently. "It was something else that moved across the ground and it looked – ," she stopped suddenly as her eyes grew wide. "Ah, there it is!"

Millenia reached down and grabbed the culprit. "Aira, it's just a snake." She held it up as it tried to slither free. "Look, see."

Aira reached out and took it in her hands. "Ooh." The snake escaped her grasp and raced back into the wilderness. Aira stared with amazement before hopelessly chasing after it. Once it was out of sight, she ran to Ryudo and grabbed his arm, pulling him in the direction the snake fled.

"I lost it. Come quick and help Aira catch the snake! She wants to see it again!" The girl began to realize that Ryudo did not appear as exited as he should be. "Did you see it move? It had no feet. How could it move so quickly?"

"Snakes don't use feet when they move," answered Ryudo holding back a grin.

He had her full attention at this point. "Then how do they move?" Aira said, waiting in anticipation for the answer to this puzzle.

"They just grow so fast that they look like they're going forward," remarked the geohound. Aira was puzzled by this until he continued. "They don't get to big 'cause the back end dies just as quickly. So you see, they always stay the same size." Aira became convinced and nodded in agreement.

"Ryudo!" shouted Millenia. "If you keep telling her things like that, then she's going to get as thickheaded as you. Now let's go, the sun ain't getting any higher."

Aira ran to catch up with Millenia. She held her hand for a moment before stopping and staring into the sky. The little girl began to run around and flap her arms. "That bird thing is jumping through the sky again," she called out while still vigorously flapping. "It's in the air just like Millenia!" For a moment she looked sad. "I wish I could go high like that."

Millenia looked down with a smile. "I'll take you up again later." Ryudo looked disapprovingly at her.

"Okay!" Aira began flapping her arms again and running around.

"Does this girl ever stop?" Ryudo cried to Millenia. "She's always so energetic."

"So?" answered Millenia. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, I don't know," Ryudo said. "It's just pissing me off."

Millenia looked at him in with an odd expression. "They say laughter is infectious. Maybe you should ask her?"

"I think I will." The geohound ran up to her and struck up a conversation. He was talking wildly by the time Millenia could hear. "So let's recap," Ryudo began. "You were blind as a kid. You're father died when you were really young. Then you got possessed by the eyes of Valmar. The entire village wanted to kill you, and even your mother abandoned you. Then I killed you, well, sort off anyway."

Aira looked up with a creepy smile. "Yep."

"Then," Ryudo continued, "by some miracle, that I still don't understand, you woke back up with people screaming about the Day of Darkness. Then your town was attacked, and just when it looked as if you were really going to die, you watched your mom get torn apart by the spawns of Valmar, thus saving the village and your behind."

"That about sums up her life to this point," Millenia said calmly. It would seem that she had covered this topicsome time ago.

"So why does it always seem like you just ate all the sugar on lollipop lane!?" Ryudo shouted.

Aira looks around with a satisfied grin. "It looks like today will be such a fun day." She looked up into Ryudo's eyes. "You just wait, you're going to have fun too."

Ryudo smacks his head with his palm and slides is slowly across his face. "Oh no. I think the world has created another Millenia."

"And what's wrong with that!?" cries Millenia. "You'd rather her just run into a corner and cry her worries away!? You know, better than most, they'll catch up sooner or later." Ryudo looks at her sternly before she finishes. "I think she's fine just the way she is." Aira looks up and receives a pat on the head.

Ryudo bent down and looks the girl in the eyes. She turns to face him and her hair moves enough for Ryudo to catch a glimpse of the scar just above her right eye. He tries not to wince before speaking, "Maybe your right Aira. Today will be a good day."

A cry from the bird reminds the company of its presence. Another now joined as they flew overhead. Ryudo stands up. "Well, I think it's lunchtime. Maybe, if you ask really nice-like, Millenia will bring you up to fetch those birds."

"Sure," Millenia said while patting her stomach, "I could do with a meal. All that dried food you got has been making me sick." She took a stoic pose before continuing. "You know, without me, that's all you'd eat."

Little Aira pulls out her slingshot and boasts, "I bet I could get them."

Ryudo and Millenia share some laughs. "Why don't you let me handle this one?" Millenia breaks through the laughter to speak. "They're high. A Nananian couldn't pull that slingshot hard enough to get a rock that high."

"Aira can do it!" the little girl shouted while taking a stone from her pocket. She takes aim as Ryudo cheers her on, still laughing wildly.

She let's the shot go. They stop laughing. The stone seemed to accelerate, impossibly, while rising. It bounces off one and into the other, and the two birds descend towards Silesia.

"Well, um," Millenia tried to fill the silence. "She has been practicing a lot."

"But that's just not possible!" Ryudo cried out. "Those birds were hundreds of paces in the air. No amount of practice would do any good!"

"But Aira has been practicing," the little girl pleaded. "She has been working real hard, and my mommy always told Aira that if she works hard enough, she can do anything." Aira was giving the group her best smile.

Millenia inched closer and whispered in Ryudo's ear, "If you want to crush her belief's, here's you chance. I'll help; it'll be fun." The former wings of Valmar sported malicious grin.

Ryudo broke away and put a hand on the girl's head. "Good work, Aira!" The smile he forced across his face served to distract him from questioning what he believed to be a decent knowledge of universal rules in the world. "Now let's go get 'em. I'm starving. I'll show you how to cook it slowly." The geohound turns to look at Millenia. "When you cook it slowly, it seals in the flavor, which is much better than burning it crispy in a few seconds."

"Yea!" she cried while running of to towards her meal.

"Hey!" cried Millenia, "If you're not nice, I'll make you start the fire by yourself."

"Nothing I haven't done before," Ryudo called back before chasing after Aira.

Preparing the meat took little time as Aira fetched some water from a nearby stream. Some of the potatoes and herbs they got in Tarquin would make a nice soup.

Ryudo waited for Aira so he could show her how to get sparks with the flint. He found some dry fern and explained how to use the little sticks when starting fire. Millenia became more irritated by the second. Ryudo worked the flint and produced some smoke. The little girl watched with excitement as Ryudo blow deep breaths. She cheered as a tiny flame began to sprout. The flame erupted into an explosion as Ryudo jumped back with a singed his face.

"I figured I'd help you after all." Her innocent smiled begged an argument.

Instead, Ryduo wiped the soot from his face and turned to Aira. "You must remember to keep your distance and always have water handy in case the fire spreads."

"Okay," cheered Aira who thought the explosion was on account of Ryudo's fire making abilities and not the result of a spiteful Millenia.

The food was Delicious, and Aira was very entertained. _It was worth it_, thought Ryudo._ The red face just matches the rest of my body. A small price to pay to see Millenia pout the entire trip to Sopina._


	20. Chapter 20 Forgotten Sand

Chapter 20 – Forgotten Sand

Chapter 20 – Forgotten Sand

Ryudo looked up, irritably, at the blue moon lingering in the sky above. It has been visible through the daylight hours for the past several days. Its appearance is nothing short of disturbing. _Is this the same moon, the one that shone brightly and eclipsed the sun before the revival of Valmar? Perhaps it has regained its true color after the god's death. Maybe the god has somehow survived...?_ The last thought was troubling Ryudo a great deal as he neared the end of Teremed's Trail.

Between Aira and Millenia, his two traveling companions, the young geohound has had quite an entertaining trip. He has been having a difficult time adjusting to the relentless energy conjured between his two companions. Ryudo has even managed a few days without shouting. With any luck, today could be one of those days.

"What do you know of Sopina?" Ryudo questioned to Aira.

It seemed as though she considered this for a moment before responding. "Umm," She began, "is that like some sort of snake?" Her recent discovery of the slithery reptile has developed into a fascination for the little girl.

"Don't you ever listen? Sopina is the where we are going!" It seems that Millenia could not last the day without shouting.

Ryudo was thankful for Millenia at cutting him off. _I will last the day!_ Aira began pleading, "Aira listens! If there was a listening competition between Aira and Millenia, she would certainly be the better listenerer!"

The little girl was getting very serious. Ryudo wondered where she picked up that unique understanding of language. His efforts to correct her have been useless, involving many days where he did not reach his recently developed anti-yelling goal. He decided it was best to try and teach the girl at least a few things that are not complete nonsense.

"Sopina, Ryudo started calmly, "was started as a bandit colony."

"Really? Bandits?" the little girl forgot her dispute with Millenia and quickly tossed her abundance of excitement at Ryudo.

"Yep," he continued. "This whole region was settled by people who just wanted to profit from the trade flow between Cyrum and the lands to the north. Sopina was the largest, but there was also Teridine, Kolsar…Kolas…well Kol-something anyway, and Barstoln." Ryudo's words slowed as he realized that Aira continued to appear interested. "The laws in Sopina were generally simple, but brutal. A city full of criminals had almost no crime at all. The rulers were always dictators with their every word considered spoken law. They would decide upon their dictators by way of the Tournament of Champions. Despite the stupid name, it was quite the spectacle in those times."

"Eventually, Cyrum decided to expand and Roan's great, great, grandfather, Ketoln the not-so-magnificent," Ryudo smiled smugly before he went on. "Anyway, he tried to subdue the area. Most of the other colonies dispersed rather quickly, but not Sopina. The king could not set foot within the city. The walls to the south were too strong and well defended. Here at Teremed's Head, the bandits were able to defend the city from this tiny passage. After countless failed attempts, Ketoln was wounded by the bandit leader, Garbain, and was finally brought into the city." The young geohound deepened his voice and stared directly at Aira, "And no one heard from him again."

The little girl went over to Millenia with her big purple eyes and asked if it was true. She responded with a smile, "I don't know." She turned to Ryudo, "Is it?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Wow, Ryudo," Millenia spoke with a smug grin, "I kinda thought you were dumb. How do you know all this?"

Ryudo ignored her insult, mostly from habit. "Well, I've been fighting my entire life, and fighters typically tell stories of other fighters. Many would consider Garbian's bandits to be the best fighter in history."

"I still think it's funny, listening to you sound all scholarly and such." Millenia looked around as if uncomfortable. Perhaps she was considering something Ryudo could not quite put his finger on.

_Man will see the floor of the Granacliffs before he can ever fathom the complexity of women._ Words from his brother have a tendency to echo through his head at the most peculiar moments. _In fact, he may stay down there when he does!_

"How do you not know the story?" Ryudo finally returned his thoughts to the present. "It's like one of those stories everyone knows. It's like not knowing who Valmar is!" He considered this for a moment before adding a quiet, "was."

Millenia gave a quirky little smile and threw in a few giggles for good measure. "To be honest, I don't really know how I know anything. I mean anything before the body swapping thing with Elena is rather hazy."

They stop for a moment while Ryudo considers this. He had never really thought about what she would know and why. He watched Aira jump up near a bush. Her hope is that a small creature might not see her while she is in the air and come out to investigate the mysterious disappearing feet.

He walked up next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Now you best be careful when we get inside the city. The city is not full of bandits, like it used to be, but it could still be considered a bit rough around the edges."

"Okay," the little girl beamed up at him before stooping low, trying to get a look under the leaves of the bush.

"And let's get a move on, or we'll never get there." The geohound began with a brisk pace.

"Gee Ryudo," Millenia barked, "what's the rush?"

He looked back and spoke calmly. "I got this buddy who makes an awesome dish of gilta." Millenia could see a sparkle in Ryudo's eyes.

They say that sand leaches are so ravenous because man rarely ventures into the great rifts. They swim through the sand with the ease of a trout pushing downstream. This mobility allows a pack to travel quickly, allowing their sharp teeth piercing anything roaming above on the bright orange sand. Their prey is nearly immobile by the unsteady terrain and the relentless sun blazing a red that makes the color of the sand seem modest.

Gusts of wind bombard the white armor with constant grains of sand. The sand is more irritating than the hardened creatures that have learned to survive in this unforgiving environment, most of which have never laid eyes one as peculiar as man. The creatures of the great rift are widely known to indulge their curiosity by greeting the unknown with their sharpest extremity. This alone is reason to avoid these forgotten lands. Those who enter the rifts without purpose are rarely fortunate enough to escape with their lives.

Pressing forward, Artojax, Castellon Giantslayer in the Order of the Ivory Hand, begins his mission today. Lady Tio gave rather precise directions. He feels some regret on deceiving Elena, lying to a Sister of Granas goes against all the founding principles of the Hand, but his mission is important and must be accomplished above all else.

He can be seen from quite a distance with the fervent sun beaming on his polished white breastplate, but it does give some rest from the unrelenting sand. Fortunately it attracts little attention. The creatures in the rift are a minor annoyance to him, ravenous yet stupid, and most rely very little on sight.

Artojax spent his entire life in training. At a young age, his skills were recognized, and he was placed into the Castellon conclave. Since their ranks are primarily based on skills in fighting, he advanced with an inconceivable speed. At the age of thirteen, he was equal to no man within his conclave. It was at this point that he was granted to title of Giantslayer, and his training intensified. Thus began his real training for this moment.

Though half the seal was covered in sand, it could easily be seen from the cliff above. A bright red orb that looked to rival the burning sun.

He hesitated, staring at the vast spear, gaping at its beauty, and horrified at its former maliciousness. It had once contained the body of Valmar. He cursed to himself, _Yatimos would have my hide if he saw me standin' here ooglin' the thing._ Gathering his wits, he began to descend the steep face of the cliff. His pack would have to remain at the top until it is over.

The sand below was loose. His feet shifted sloppily through the unsteady terrain, dislodging a sword bearing the crest of the Cathedral Knights. It takes little effort to ignore as he inches closer and closer. He is forced to shield his eyes as a steady breeze shuffles the sand, revealing a bit more of the seal.

Letting out a deep breath, he pierced his hand into the orb. Though he could still feel it, distant as it seemed, the hand was beyond sight, engulfed in the vast red. He had been waiting for so long for this moment, yet he stalled. One step and it would be finished. He took a deep breath to calm himself as it seemed that each finger, encased within the seal, simultaneously beckoned for the rest of his body to follow.

The next step and his mission would be completed. He had been trained for what was to come, and he would not stall any longer. The next step would reshape the world. With a simple step, Artojax and the body became one, and the battle of the Gods began anew.


	21. Chapter 21 – Equanimity

Chapter 21 –

Chapter 21 – Equanimity

Two large soldiers waited near the entrance of town. They eyed Ryudo's sword as he nears. Both stood tall and still with broad shoulders wearing different, or at least partial, sets of armor. The sun made a feeble attempt to shine off the dull chest plate and dented paldron on the soldier to the right. His companion wore a more complete outfit of hard leather and sports a large scar across his left cheek. Each had a red signet depicting a circle with three dashes just about where their heart should be.

_Almost like a target,_ Ryudo thought with a grin. They did not return his smile. When he approached them, the one on the left merely pointed to a small shack about ten paces further down where the path came to its most narrow point.

Ryudo took the lead and carefully kept a watchful eye on their surroundings, looking for any possible sign of threat in their proximity. Aira stayed close to Millenia, humming a cheerful tune that seemed to speed up and slow down at inappropriate times.

Carefully opening the door, leaving one hand free to grab his sword, Ryudo slowly peeked inside. A young woman looked up from her papers behind a desk, well lit by two lanterns at each side and a small window to her back. Upon seeing the newcomers, she formed a grin and cheerfully welcomed them to come inside.

Ryudo froze, gaping at the lady fervently shaking his hand and politely inquiring about the safety of their journey. Eventually he made his way through the door with even deeper suspicions that this was all some elaborate hoax, the end result being of a small blade through his back. After a few minutes of small talk with Millenia and baby-talk with Aira, which she returned awkwardly in the same tone, the lady began asking about their intentions in Sopina and the length of stay.

"Just a few days." Ryudo had finally gathered his wits enough to open his mouth. "We're just passing through on our way to Cyrum."

"Well it's unfortunate that you will have such a short visit, but I hope you enjoy your time while you're here." She truly sounded disappointed that they were not staying longer. "Please sign your names on the log and feel free to ask any questions you have to any of the peace guards. You'll recognize them from the red spot on their chest, just like the fellas out front." With another smile, she bent down to Aira and pinched her cheek. "Now you make sure to listen to mommy and daddy," she said in a soft, soothing, and equally irritating, high pitched voice.

Ryudo and Millenia exchanged odd looks while Aira responded by pinching both the lady's cheeks with her hands. "You too," she said mockingly and turned for the door. Ryudo stepped in front and performed the same cautious ritual he had undergone when they first entered the shack.

To Ryudo's surprise, the guards were not waiting on the other side. The two statues remained at their post, as if waiting on the next arrival, oblivious to anyone at their rear. Ryudo tightened the grip on his sword.

The party ventured deeper into town, only to find a city that seemed as far removed from Ryudo's descriptions as conceivably possible. The liveliness and size were just about the only thing he had gotten right.

People walked about, fully engaged in assorted daily tasks. Aira pointed, and giggled, at a cluster of children working diligently with a deformed ball, tossing it about, in a sport Ryudo couldn't quite make out. To their side, a bare-chested man with thick woven pants worked diligently atop a half finished thatched roof. At the corner a few of these so-called peace guards, sporting attire as unique as the earlier two, walked through the street, casually looking around while the people separated, giving them amble room to continue forward uninterrupted.

Ryudo eyed them suspiciously before he caught a glimpse of the Bramesl Mountains. With a sudden look of enlightenment, he purposely stalked in that direction. Millenia, who was still taking in the atmosphere of the city, noticed Ryudo after about ten paces. She trailed along, eager to catch up, pulling a reluctant Aira along with her.

In a dreamlike state, mostly from shock over the changes in town, Ryudo walked briskly through the stone streets and swept alleyways of western Sopina. Jarko's Place had been near a stream on the other side of town. Millenia held Aira's hand while the little girl stared about the lively city, ignoring the occasional tug from Millenia, barely conscious of an effort not to fall far behind.

At last Ryudo found the familiar stream trickling down the eastern slope of the mountains and began to look quizzically at the booths to its side. The young geohound felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. He could actually feel it drop when he realized that Jarko's Booth was inhabited by another man and under a sign that read _The Crunchy Flame_. Ryudo looked disapprovingly at a round man with a dark, pointy beard just below his round, bald head. The man tried to hold his smile while Ryudo stalked towards him with a noticeable frown.

"Why are you here? What happened to Jarko's Place?" Ryudo was surprised to hear his words sound almost calm.

"Old Jarko?" the man asked in a smug tone. "That lout's food was no good, so he went away, and I runs his booth now."

The booth sat high above the ground, making it impossible for the man to see Ryudo tightly grab a hold on the hilt of his sword. He just stood there for a moment, glaring at the man, until he let out a deep sigh. Despair had finally set in.

Ryudo looked up at him pleadingly. "Is your food almost good as his?"

"Better," the man quickly shouts as if insulted by the mere thought. Ryudo did not actually expect the man to say that his food was worse, yet the words did nothing but fill his mind with doubt and anger.

"Great." Millenia cut in just before Ryudo was about to defend Jarko's honor. He looked at her, startled, likely since he had completely forgotten her and the little girl to his side. "I'm starving, hmmm. I'll take the dried peekose and some pickled salender. And the little girl here will have noodles with the sweet dumplings in it."

"Great choice, my lady," the man spoke slowly, relieved that something broke the foul gaze of the man before him.

While backing away, she made certain the man knew that Ryudo would be paying for this meal before returning her attention back to a rather excited Aira.

"And make me some Gilta," Ryudo finally spoke up hopefully.

"Fried or skewered?" the man barked back.

"Roasted, and make that double sized" Ryudo responded quickly.

"Roasted? You said gilta right?" The man displayed a perplexed face which made his beard point in the direction of some children playing with a rather startled frog.

"Yea," Ryudo said weakly as his hopes descended rapidly.

"Gimme moment," the man barked before he stepped back deeper into his booth. Ryudo could hear some words in the back while he talked with the chef. Then he heard shouting. The man returned, flustered, and gestured elegantly to Ryudo, "That will be just a moment."

Ryudo tossed him some coin when they got their food, and they set to eat by some soft grass by the stream. Aira ran ahead while Millenia kept close to Ryudo, slowly trailing the little girl in a state of melancholy. When they finally arrived, she looked up at them gloriously and claimed victory.

"Wait, what?" Ryudo's face was a perfect match for the confusion in his tone.

"Aira won," the little girl repeated.

Ryudo's face took on a stern look; he was in no mood for one of her shenanigans at the moment. "Kay, and what exactly did you win?"

"Aira won the race." By her look, you would think that she had just taken first in the Lanatala Race from St. Heim to Cyrum.

Ryudo was still not amused. He tried to tell himself that his negativity is a result of her foolishness and has absolutely nothing to due with the fasting he had started last night in preparation for the feast he had planned for today. "What race? We weren't racing!" It seems that he could not last the day after all.

Aira's face went from overly proud to overly self-righteous. It reminded Ryudo of the way that Millenia's demeanor could shift so quickly. For a moment he shuddered. "You're just saying that because you lost!" And now she looked determined. "Aira got here first. She won the race, and she gets a prize!"

Ryudo looked shocked as Millenia stepped forward. "A prize you say. Well, here you go, still hot and fresh." She reached out with the dumplings before Ryudo stopped her.

"What are you doing? A prize! But she hasn't done anything!?" Ryudo's words came out unrelenting before Millenia cut him off.

"Well? She was going to get it anyway. I don't really see what all the fuss –"

It was Ryudo's turn to cut her off. "That's not the point. You can't just go and give her everything she wants." He tried to use firm words, but even he could not really convince himself that this conversation was going anywhere.

Meanwhile, Aira sat there, quiet, staring at the box with her food.

Millenia barked back immediately. "It's her food, you know, the stuff she was going to eat anyway." She looked away momentarily before Ryudo caught a glimpse of her eyes when she looked back. Her words were calm but her eyes screamed fury. Things could be going better; the wings of Valmar has never been known to control her anger well.

Ryudo has similar problems. He opened his mouth in both anger and determination before he was cut of once more.

"Well now, you two argue like a couple I used to know. They were well into their fifties, but neither of you look a day beyond twenty." The disgruntled pair turns to unleash their frustrations out on the voice, only to find a ragged man resting to their side.

He rose slowly and went to fill a sac in the stream. A man of the wilderness, Ryudo figured, dressed in the various furs and skins that one tends to favor while living off the land. His sac looked to be made from a large pig's bladder with the outside shaved and covered with the hide of a wild lemchan. Once full, the man immersed his hands and began splashing his face.

With the others distracted, Aira stalks around Millenia and grabs her meal. She wields a satisfied smile and makes a triumphant cry while she runs away to begin feasting on her prize. Ryudo watches for a moment before he decides it's time fill his own food deprived stomach.

His expression went sour after the first bite. He looked to Millenia who was mostly engaged in her peekose, that is, whenever she was not tricking an unsuspecting Aira to look the other direction so she could grab some extra noodles. After a long sigh he spoke mournfully, "They say that the flavors intensify when you are really hungry," He paused when Millenia looked in his direction. "But in this case it intensifies how much I want to remodel the crunchy flame's booth."

The man to their side laughed loudly. "Yea, that new guy sucks!" After walking closer to Ryudo, he continued, "Looks like I'm not the only one that misses old Jarko." The man continued his laughter even louder. Ryudo even joined in, though he was not exactly sure why. After they settled down, Ryudo asked what happened to the old cook.

"I heard he left just after the rebellion. There was a flood of people who haven't been seen since then." He looked out into the mountains. "Some died in the fight, others, hopefully just left town."

"So what exactly happened here," Ryudo said while forcing down another bite of his wretched meal. "When I passed through here last, the place wasn't so… calm."

"A woman named Persella proclaimed Roan to be a servant of Valmar. With his recent proclamation of Cyrum being on Valmar's side during the battle of the gods, there were some who believed. In this town, there were many who were just up for a good old fashioned rebellion. They fought their way straight to the city council. Any who did not renounce their ties with Roan were killed immediately for being what she called _servants of the dark prince_." Ryudo looked up from noticing the change in his tone during the last bit.

Millenia looked about to lash the man for talk of such nonsense before Ryudo gave her a harsh look. She went back to her food and inched closer to Aira, who was making quite a mess splashing her dumplings into the noodle's broth. "And do you think Roan, the king," he paused a moment for emphasis. "Do you think he is a servant of Valmar?" Ryudo spoke with a certain degree of coldness. The last time he spoke of Roan in this town, he had to fight his way out to continue his journey to Mirimu.

"What do I know? I'm just a simple hunter. I could care less who rules Sopina. That is so long as they does so without all them changes." The man took a swig from his sac. From his reaction, Ryudo guessed that water is not the only ingredient within.

"I haven't seen a single brawl since entering town. I almost don't feel the need to keep a free hand, just in case it has been some peculiar trick since we got into town." Ryudo gestures to his sword. "How bad can the changes be?"

The man eyes his blade. "The peace guards will keep a close eye on you just for having that. None of the locals walk around armed anymore. I prefer more discrete weapons." For a moment Ryudo could see a flash of light in the man's palms, which dispersed almost immediately. He had to admit, the man was quick with his daggers.

Millenia brought Aira close to Ryudo, likely after noticing the man's blades. They had both finished their meals. He looked down with his with a grimace. _Phaw! Double portions!_ He went back to his food and began slowly bringing the meat to his mouth and forcing it down. It was painful to watch.

"Anyway, she starts making these new rules just after taking charge. No drinking, no gambling, no fighting, no setting up ambushes for unsuspecting foreigners, you know, stuff like that. No one thought much of these at first, but her peace guards are ruthless. Crime faded in weeks! And then she began making new laws. A person can be arrested for too much dirt outside their houses. There is even a curfew now." The man let out a thick sigh. "This place is turning into such a drag."

"We're even starting to get Anesian settlements on the eastern side of town. Which I guess isn't so bad, they're nice folk and all, but for some reason I just never feel right around the whole lot of 'em."

Ryudo looks up, wide-eyed, before responding, "I know exactly what you mean." Another mouthful of supposed gilta enters his mouth. He makes a bitter face, rather regretful of his unpleasant dining experience.

"Don't you think somebody should do something about this madwoman, so things could go back to the way things were?" The man looked away despondently.

"The way things were?" Ryudo said quickly. "You mean when there were constant fights in the streets, when people would just end up missing with no cause or reason, or when turning the wrong corner could be a life changing experience. There was no safe way to go through town. Even a bodyguard of twenty soldiers only meant that people would assume wealth and gather numbers for an attack." He began devouring his food in order to concentrate the awful taste into a short amount of time and be through with it. He paid for it all and he was damn sure going to eat it all. When finished, he exhaled deeply and stuck out his tongue while his stomach gurgled and moaned.

The man glanced several times at the little girl during his speech. Not only was he surprised that he would speak of such things in front of a girl so young, but the she behaved as though they were speaking of the weather, not unpunished deaths and violent muggings. _What an interesting group_, the man thought,_ or at least a rather odd group if nothing else_.

After a moment the man looped a string from his sac to his side. "Yea, well, sometimes you need take the bad in with the good I suppose." Ryudo gave a peculiar look, partially from seeing far more good than bad and partially in recovering from his meal. "This place just don't feel right no more. You stay a while and you'll feel it too. Anyway way, it's about time for me to take care of some business." With a quick nod and quick gesture of the hand, the man went on his way.


	22. Chapter 22 Bargain Weaponry

Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Bargain Weaponry

Ryudo aimlessly stalked the streets of Sopina. His stomach was complaining, very audibly, about his double portions of mysteriously prepared gilta. Millenia trailed behind with Aira while Ryudo sent glares to anyone who thought about looking at him. They could hear some faint mumbling as he came to an abrupt halt and continued on his warpath inside an inn. He paid no attention to the name or general shape of the building. The day had turned sour and he simply did not care where he slept.

After a loud demand for some service, a short man with a thin nose arrived to offer them a room. Ryudo paid the irritably high price and set about on continuing his sour grumbling. Millenia heard a good deal before she stopped listening. Something about wishing the innkeeper was bigger, so he could serve as a suitable punching bag and something about instigating it with the price. The innkeeper cheerfully told them that they could make their way into the common room while he prepared the room and his brother made their food. Ryudo declined the complimentary meal with a rigid voice. He hated turning down anything that was free. Millenia and Aira gleefully gave thanks and chose from their options. She even picked out something for Ryudo and said he could eat it later when his stomach felt better.

The odor in the next room gave Ryudo's stomach another excuse to experiment with exotic sounds. Despite the queasiness the smell invoked, he had to admit the food smelled good. _I suppose I could look forward to it later tonight_, Ryudo thought. _And then some more in the morning. Things aren't so bad. Maybe I could even find a decent game of cards to play._

He looked around and his expression turned even more bitter than it had been when he entered. The place was filled with Anesians. He must have ventured into the eastern portion of town. The woman singing a wretchedly off pitch song and the man juggling a set of balls distracted him only momentarily. Though he never actually tried, he had always thought that an hour spent alone with three balls would be all he needed to master juggling. _A free room for a night is little compensation for playing the fool at an inn all day._

His eyes wandered back to the men sitting at the tables playing a card game. He winced as he recognized it. Warriors, the Anesian game of choice. Shuffle the cards and deal them out, if your cards are higher, you win. _The entire game is decided before you even see any cards!_

Ryudo turned in disgust. "This place is full of scrapman. Let's go." He did little to make their conversation private and a few patrons gave wary looks in their direction.

"I don't care," Millenia barked back. "Look, you've already paid for the room and the food smells great. You can go if you want. We're staying." Her face was steady and beyond determination. She has made this claim before, and Ryudo knows that she is not really offering him a choice. He tried to leave, once, when she challenged him, but before he could get three steps, there was a sharp pain in his backside.

He stood there weighing the consequences. On one side there was the company of the Anesians for about an hour till they are fed. On the other there would be the loss of coin and a terribly singed bottom. The scale seemed to shift back and forth like an over excited pendulum. He stood there and tried to think of another way to solve his riddle.

Millenia took the opportunity to grab his arm and direct him to the nearest table. She was all smiles; Aira giggled, and Ryudo wondered why.

Reluctantly, he sat down. The table was low and far too small. They had to pull the bench out so they could at least sit near it. Ryudo did not say a word as his companions mingled with the folks around them. They even taught Aira how to play their little game. She won on the first try and said the game was stupid. The Anesians laughed. Ryudo smiled, she could say things that would cause a brawl if he were to speak them out lout. Anesians happen to be very sensitive when it comes to Warriors.

Ryudo ignored any attempt at conversation, but he listened intently. They spoke of various things. Some talked of the food and of their families lost in battle. A great deal of conversations was about the shar and what they did to take over Daliren Castle. Ryudo heard one exciting bit of information that almost made him join in the conversation.

Most of the Anesians were worried. It seems that a couple of men caused a bit of a ruckus that distracted the peace guards. Meanwhile, a man took the opportunity to sneak up behind Persella and stab her in the back. The story varies at this point. Some were saying that people took her away to safety, while others were saying that she turned around and captured the man herself.

_Looks like this place hasn't changed so much after all_. As the thoughts left him, a couple of peace guards entered the inn. It seems that they always traveled in pairs, or at least that has been the case each time Ryudo has seen them. After some quick words with the innkeeper, they crept over in their direction. The man to the right, with one hand holding his cloak to the side, revealing the handle of his short scimitar and the other balled into a tight fist, noticeably restraining himself from reaching for it. He stared daggers at Ryudo. The other seemed tense and cautious, yet controlled.

Ryudo tugged on Millenia, who was sneaking some food from an Anesian's plate. Aira was talking avidly enough that the man was turned completely away from his meal. _Does she do this to my food?_ After another hard tug he got her attention. She took Aira's hand as the guards settled in front of Ryudo.

"Name's Ryudo, right?" The calm one spoke in a timid tone with a thick accent. "I heard you made quite a ruckus last time you came through here."

"A ruckus!" the other man shouted. "Brottin will never hold a sword again! And even he's better off than Rowley! We should be–"

His rant was cut short as the other man stepped in front and gave him a sharp glare. Ryudo's free hand drifted to his own sword, gripping solemnly. The man gave a good attempt at a smile, given the circumstances, and spoke calmly, "Now, now, there's no need for that." Ryudo's hand did not loosen. "The lady Persella just wants to have a word with ya's. You can even bring some of your little friends here if you like."

Ryudo was taken aback, defensively, and perhaps insulted. "My friends will come." He gestured to Millenia and Aira, making it clear that he was not to be considered a part of the rest of their company. "And I'll hold on to your friend's sword. Consider it a precaution." Ryudo smiled before finishing, "I wouldn't want to see him get hurt."

The hotheaded man looked as if he were about to unsheathe his blade before the man who was obviously his superior stuck out his hand. With a long, loud sigh, the man reluctantly gave up his sword. It was then handed to Ryudo, who casually handed it to Aira.

"Cool," the little girl cried. She struggled to hold it out in front of her. The guards looked at each other in disbelief.

"Well, then," said Ryudo, unsuccessfully trying to hold back a grin. "I'm sure your tyrant would not like to hear that you been keeping me waiting. Lead the way, chop, chop."

The men grudgingly obeyed and led the group into the open streets. Ryudo noticed that the streets were crowded from about the chest down. Millenia seemed not to care. Aira was ecstatic over her new toy.

They pushed on through the busy streets. A loud clank rang in his ears. The smell and sounds of a blacksmith's forge distracted him from the rumbling noise that had felt at home in his stomach ever since they left _The Crunchy Flame_. Aira began struggling with the heavy sword, yet still looked rather satisfied as she let it drag on the ground while walking.

Soon enough Millenia crept up behind Ryudo with and impish smile and whispered something in his ear. He immediately perked up and called for the guards to stop. "The little one needs the privy. Millenia will go with her while we wait here." Aira looked up at Ryudo and back to Millenia.

"Don't you think it can wait?" the swordless guard protested. "We are only a little way from Persella's Manor. She could find a much better place there than on the street."

"Well I don't want her to be anxious when she meets your lady Persella," Ryudo cut in. "Don't worry. I can protect you from the scrapmen."

During the long silence while the waited, Ryudo winked at the furious soldier and gestured to his own sword, the Tokirunshura. The man sent him a scandalous glare. Ryudo flaunted his best ear to ear smile.

When Millenia and Aira returned, the little girl walks over to the guard and pulled on the empty loop where his sword used to be. "Sorry about the sword mister. Aira lost it." The man gapes at her. "But she found this coin and she wants you to have it." The little girl gave an innocent smile before running back to a rather satisfied looking Millenia.

"Let's get going. I haven't got all day." Ryudo gestured to the direction they were going before the break. The guards silently led the rest of the way.

Finally they arrived at a large building on the southern portion of Sopina. Beyond the tall black gate, a frail young man was tending some blue flowers near the unlocked door. The guards strolled inside and navigated the group to a room with a robust woman looking over some papers. "Aye, Bolgerd, she's been expecting you."

With a simple nod, he opened the door to his left and gestured for everyone to go inside. Ryudo eyed his courteous smile as carefully as he did the other man's frown.

"My lady Persella," he began. "I present to you Ryudo." After remembering his two companions he hastily added, "And this is Millenia and Aira."

Ryudo looked up to find a slender young woman, maybe just a few years his senior, slouched in a chair and another lanky man with glasses in an eloquent green coat. She looked up and smiled. Upon standing, her long blue skirt cascaded down to the floor. Ryudo noticed that the top of the dress fit rather nicely around the midsection. "Ah, yes. Well, Jarim and I are just finishing up." The man rose and strode out the door carrying a thin stack of papers.

Persella looked to the side and spoke loudly, "Nemo, fetch some drinks for our guests." Ryudo blinked. He had not noticed the sinewy man in plain clothes that seemed to fade into the background. He immediately leaped up and trailed Jarim through the door.

The mere thought of consumption set off Ryudo's stomach once more. The two guards looked at him wearily. It sounded as though a small tiger was warning them of its presence. "And thank you Bolgerd. I wish to speak with them alone. You may take you leave."

"As you wish, my lady." The large man gave a simple bow and left the room.

The other guard remained. He cried out pleadingly, "But my lady. This man is not to be trusted. He smirks to goad a fight." Next, he gestured to Aira and Millenia. "Aira, I thinks, sold my sword to an Anesian smith for a single copper piece and I tell you there don't be any good from the women neither! I refuse to leave you alone with these folk!"

For a moment Persella's face became stern. "Who are you to decide what precautions I take?" Suddenly she produced a smile. "How did the little one manage to sell your sword?" She began laughing quite enthusiastically.

He began to protest incoherently. Ryudo grinned as the man was startled by another roar from his abdomen. Once settled down, Persella's dark eyes pierced the guard to his side. "I will not tolerate disobedience."

The man turned, grudgingly, and mumbled as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Before she could properly greet them, Persella was interrupted by Ryudo's stomach. "Um, are you ill or something?"

"Just some bad food," Ryudo replied honestly.

"Hrmph. Well if you need some time–," She began before Millenia chimed in.

"He's fine, now what do you want. We hardly have the time to be messing around in this city." Her words trailed off as Aira ran up at Persella. She stopped a few paces short.

"You're pretty," the little girl said.

"Why thank you Aira," she said with a smile. Millenia looked irritated. Ryudo let out a massive burp. He seemed to be instantly relieved.

"Whew. That felt good." Persella avoided Millenia's gaze and looked over to Ryudo. "Okay, now I hope this doesn't have anything to do with the last time I was here 'cause that wasn't my fault at all."

Persella walked over to her thick wooden chair. It was simple, yet sturdy. The kind that could be used to sit in for extended periods of time. Ryudo had pictured something akin to a throne from the descriptions he had heard of this fervent woman. "Well, now. If I may say so, you are quite an interesting group. I suppose you should all take a chair and we can discuss things after the tea has arrived. Perhaps it will even help you with your little digestive problem."


	23. Chapter 23 Barren Cages

Chapter 23 – Barren Cages

Ryudo slept on the floor in a rather large room with lots of a red frilly something or other for decorations. Bare spots were visible, half covered by a red quilt, hinting at the remains of old frames of paintings. Red cloths and tapestries were meant to clash with the blue walls and served to keep in color with the newfound flag of the reborn nation of Sopina. A large bed with four serpent carved wooden posts lay in the center of the room where Aira and Millenia remained in a motionless sleep.

Ryudo had never taken a liking to elaborate decorations. He always preferred a dry night under the stars. One of the many guest rooms of Persella's Manor had been given to them after their discussion with Persella last night. Ryudo tried to turn it down, but Millenia threw a fit until he conceded.

During their little chat the previous night, it was decided that they would spend the day touring the city. Persella insisted, rather enthusiastically, that she would guide them herself. Ryudo had no idea what she had in mind or why she even sent for them in the first place. He grabbed his sword and made for the door, hoping to find an early breakfast waiting for him.

After wandering the empty halls up some windy stairs, across a grassy courtyard, and down a wide staircase with a fresh red carpet, Ryudo realized that he had become quite lost. With little else to do, he came to a stop and gazed at an old suit of armor that looked unpolished and neglected. As he bent closer he noticed an old inscription that was weathered and unreadable.

A loud cracking sound reverberated across the empty halls. Ryudo followed the noise to a door that led to yet another courtyard. This one was inhabited by a group of peace guards honing their skills with a lattenblatt.

A large man, with heavy red armor, was engaged in a match against three others, while another three watched quietly on the side. After a few quick parries, Ryudo recognized the large man as the calm guard who escorted him from that Anesian inn to meet with Persella.

The large man, whatever it was Persella called him last night, happened to be the only one in armor. There are only two reasons, as far as Ryudo can fathom, to wear armor while training with a lattenblatt. The first of which is for a newbie, that is one who has rarely if ever held a blade before. Armor would be useful to soften the blows from the many times they would be hit.

After some skill is gained, most people will drop the armor once they realize how much slower it makes them. Unnecessary extra weight and decreased mobility can grant a considerable edge to the opponent. This is the same reason that a select few choose to wear the armor. When your opponents lack the skill that is required to defeat you, the best way to continue improving is to handicap oneself in order to keep the challenge. Judging by his movements and overall control of the fight, this man is definitely not wearing the armor to prevent a few extra bruises.

As the match progressed, Ryudo began dissecting the large man's opponents. The chubby one, with a green tunic and little to no hair, was leading the attack, which was just as well because was definitely the best with a sword. The tall man with the thick beard and ears that stuck straight out was smooth with the sword but was a bit slow on the defensive turn of the blade. Finally, the last man was powerful but obviously newer to the sword than his two partners. His bloated muscles swayed his lattenblatt awkwardly, striking in hopes to match strength with strength. It made him think of his younger days when his brother had give him and Gatta their first lattenblatt. The stayed up the entire night, playing at taking part in final showdowns and epic battles.

The three men relentlessly attacked the large man in red. He dodged and parried their assault with little finesse, but blow struck neither body nor limb. Eventually he took them out one at a time, starting with the tall one and ending with the fat one.

Still unnoticed by the group of guards, Ryudo slowly strolled over to a heavy iron rack containing three rows of the wooden practice swords. Not all were true lattenblatt, some were mere imitations. Ryudo spotted them with a quick glance. Living his early life on Garlan, he naturally despised any cheap knockoffs. After carefully leaning his sword on side of the rack, he grabbed a real lattenblatt, cut from an accia tree in Garlan, with one hand and grabbed an impostor with the other.

The men on the other side of the courtyard heard the practice swords being taken from their metal racks and turned to watch Ryudo throw one of them up in the air. Curiosity held them as he widened his stance when it began to descend towards him. Ryudo, it seemed, twisted himself into a tight coil, with the tip of the wood near the ground by his opposite foot. The lattenblatt and the not-so-lattenblatt met as Ryudo unleashed a tenseikan slash, a favorite move of his, taught to him by his brother when he was younger. He has long since perfected the move. The fake lattenblat split in two, splintering at the break, sending small fragments cascading about in every direction.

The audience cheered, impressed by Ryudo's display of skill and precision. He gave a few twirls of the wooden sword, not all the most difficult, but certainly some the most flamboyant forms. The crowd gave some noise, prying for more.

The man in red made no such gestures, eying Ryudo up and down as if trying to measure his true potential. At last he gave a smug smile and spoke confidently, "You know a Garlan lattenblatt costs about ten silver pence."

"Not where I'm from," the geohound replied cooly. "And how much does a cheap imitation cost?"

"We use nothing but the finest–" the muscular man began before the large man put his arm on his shoulder. He was silenced immediately. The large man in red was definitely the one in charge.

Ryudo decided to press the muscular man further. "You ever see a real lattenblatt do that? They do not splinter when they crack, they separate the long way into long, thiner pieces. Then, even those smaller pieces can still make decent patchwork on broken wood."

"Well, I must say, you do have quite a well trained eye," the large man responded in his typical serene disposition. "I suppose that you have some skill as well. Perhaps you would like to take part in a little scrimmage? These men here are some of the best swordsman in Sopina, and I know at least Geoffren, here, would like to have a chance to get even with you."

The muscular man to his side was seething. Ryudo gave a wide grin as he recognized the man as the other guard from yesterday. He failed to recognize him in the plain white he was wearing while practicing. "Some exercise then, well are there any more of ya?" Ryudo saw the man's brow lower even deeper in anger. _Why is he so angry? He should be thanking me for doing away with such a crappy sword_. "Well I suppose the seven of you will have to do, so long as red, here, drops the bulky armor."

"Fair enough," the large man said with a smile. "Everyone grab a sword." The troop lazily took to the rack, thinking the stranger to be boasting a bit much for swordsman of their caliber. The large man seemed to be the only one to take it seriously. "Hop to it!" he shouted. "Anyone who gets tapped will spend a week of cleaning duty in the stalls."

That got people moving. They all searched the rack to find their new companion. Ryudo stopped the muscular one and told him to get a different sword.

Everyone held back smile as he raved about, shouting that he would choose whatever one he damn well pleased. Ryudo smiled smugly, "Suit yourself."

"Alright then, little man," came the stern words from the large man. "Let us see what you've got." He gave a slow walk towards Ryudo's front and placed his sword up. Ryudo gives it a little tap. _They have such foolish formalities in some parts of Silesia_. Ryudo gave a little chuckle and then his face went blank. "All men. Elipsum Septem!"

The men formed a wide circle around Ryudo with their leader the only one within striking distance. Ryudo held steady with his sword in front, waiting for them to take the first strike.

The attacks were weak and came in twos, a quick thrust or slash followed by an even quicker retreat. The only one who did not follow this rule was the big man who stood a full step closer than the rest of the circle. He was the only one within striking distance, an obvious ploy daring Ryudo to strike. A ploy that a blind man could see.

To Ryudo's surprise, the men were actually well disciplined. The constant attacks left Ryudo on the defensive. After a parry left and a duck that saved his head a realignment from the loudmouthed muscle head, he could only muster a frantic swipe to the retreating attacker. He was already well beyond range which left Ryudo barely able to defend the next onslaught of swings.

Quick attacks kept coming, from behind, to the left, from the back again, and to his front. The pattern was so simple, the most effective often are, yet there was little opening for anything other than avoiding the blows. It was only a matter of time before one of his opponents got in a lucky shot. At this rate, he he would loose. Ryudo does not like to loose. Something had to be changed.

He decided on anything that could distract them. Ryudo ran. Not fast, just slow enough so that they could keep their darn circle. He figured that they should have to waste some energy if they want to attack. All the men kept pace, unaffected. Despite the orchestra played in his stomach the previous day, Ryudo felt at ease, tackling the impossible odds. His movements were smooth and quick. The other men were beginning to slow down, while he was increasing the intensity. He had even managed a few counterattacks.

His opponents did not falter. They were skilled at keeping their eyes directed on the young geohound. Too skilled. In fact, one of them ran straight into a pillar. Ryudo found his opportunity while they were in disarray. Before the man hit the ground, Ryudo landed a clean blow to the head of the man to his back. The momentum sent his heels above his head and created some distance from the big man that was directly across. Ryudo sought another, the tall one with the beard, ducked a shot at his head, and struck a painful blow to the side of his knee.

With three down and the circle broken, he broke through the perimeter and stood to face the remaining four. "Quattaum Beamrous!" came the deafening cry from the big man at his front. His three remaining subordinates trailed behind him as he stalked towards Ryudo, who was beginning to feel a bit better about his boasting from earlier. He could no longer taste the creeping humiliation of defeat.

The large man came at him and stood his ground, working alone while the other tried to strike from the sides. Ryudo was now able to strike back, even with the other men, who were nowhere near as skilled as the one at his front. Despite focusing primarily on him, Ryudo managed to land a solid blow to the stomach of the man in the green tunic. A smile slid across his face.

Their numbers have dwindled and it was noticeable. All he needed to do was keep pressing his front until he the men to his side left their openings, then he could finish Sasquatch,here, all alone. A few more cracks and Ryudo swiped just to the side of the angry fellow. He would have enjoyed cracking him upside the head.

He turned his focus back on the man at front. Now was not the time to celebrate early, after all, he hadn't won yet, and even the muscle head, he had to admit, is rather skilled with a blade. _Press front, press front, strike side_. Ryudo was impressed by the big man's skill. _Press front and hit?_ Ryudo's eyes widened as his lattenblatt gave a thud into the big man's side. He gave a wild attempt to bring his blade back around, but it wasn't in time to stop a wooden sword from smacking into his shoulder. The stab of pain subdued as the muscular man gave an additional shot on his back. The cheap wood splintered as Ryudo went down to the ground, defeated.

Ryudo rolled to his back, daring the man to go for another cheap shot. Fortunately for him, there were none. The men who were conscious were panting quite heavily. Ryudo kept still and allowed a moment for the sharp pains to subside. His arm ached as he instinctively shielded his eyes from the iridescent glass reflecting off the beaming sun. Three hard claps were heard above a fleeting gust of wind.

Ryudo sat up, grudgingly, and could see Persella strolling across the courtyard. Her long, dark braided hair swayed a bit, recovering from the breeze, as Ryudo rose to his feet. "Impressive. These, here, are some of my best. I cannot be certain I have ever witnessed such skill. I shall have to spar with you myself before you continue on your journey." She flashed a playful grin as she concluded.

Persella moved gracefully to stand a few feet from Bolgerd and Ryudo. "Derkad, see to Gerreld and Boniar. It seems that our guest played a bit too rough for their liking." The stout man in the green tunic bounced up and made his way towards the men on the ground. "That was a remarkable display Bolgerd. I trust you would act the same with a weapon that damages more permanently?"

The large man stood and responded quickly with minor pauses between deep breaths. "I am most honored my lady." He looked over to Ryudo who was casually rubbing the arm where he was struck, no longer looking as if he had just fought seven skilled men. At first he was in disbelief before he hastily added, "And yes my lady. I am always prepared to do whatever is necessary for the service of Sopina."

Persella smiled and spoke in a voice accustomed to command. "Excellent. It is time for food. Men, make for the eatery. Bolgerd, fetch a meal and bring it down to our prisoners. I trust that you can keep them company until two hours beyond midday. Then you will take them to the tall scaffold in central Sopina where they will be tried and hanged. In the meantime I wish to get him fed a decent breakfast, one that will not have his stomach turned in a knot, and then he shall see the new life that has become Sopina."

"As you command, my lady," Bolgerd spoke softly while watching the other guards bow deeply and exit in a flurry of elegant mimics seeking her approval. The young man seized his blade and left the courtyard with Persella by the rear entrance toward the city. The broadsword, safely encapsulated in its scabbard, held Bolgerd's eye until he was left in solitude. _A heavy blade such as that_, the big man thought, _could have swayed the fight in his favor_. Twice he recalled instances where he was only able to block because of the elastic snap of the lattenblatt. _A very dangerous man_.

Bolgerd found that he was smiling. He shook his head and brought himself back to the moment. Despite the pleasant surprise in the morning, he knew he would not enjoy the particular duty that lay ahead. Bolgerd let out a long sigh and began towards the kitchen to retrieve yet another last meal. This duty was one of the most troubling new tasks he has acquired.

The young, wide-shouldered guard strolled the long freshly decorated halls of Persella's manor. An old suit of armor caught his eye. Taking a ragged cloth, damp from sweat during the practice session, he began to carefully rub the filth off the chest plate. Bolgerd gave a smile as he could now read "In honor of Barmount the Brave. May his strength live in all."

There were many stories of his father, but the one that Bolgerd had always liked best was the one where he saved Velran, the youngest daughter to High Councilor Derredan. The large man let out an even larger sigh. "If only things were more like the stories," he spoke aloud or perhaps even to the old armor itself in hopes that his father could forgive him. "Then I could have done something to stop the council from being slaughtered in this very building."

It wasn't entirely true. He was certainly doing something and that something was fighting the riot outside the building and saving a great deal of lives in the process. Even with all his might and all his skill, he could not stop the swarm of people from entering, and when Persella arrived, she gave the people inside two options. They could swear loyalty to her and rule beside her after proclaiming Roan a servant of Valmar, or die. The entire council chose the latter option. Bolgerd was glad his father never lived to see this day; the shame would be to much to bear.

Rising voices could be heard from around the corner, faintly at first, but it began to increase as the speakers advanced towards him. "Let's go. I think I heard someone from over here. If they can't tell us where Ryudo is then maybe they can at least point us in the direction of some food."

"Yea! Food!" came the cheer from the little girl. "Maybe we can eat something with the pretty lady!"

"I told you to stop calling her that." The woman responded quickly with a sharp tone.

Bolgerd recognized the pair instantly as the loud redhead and the little girl that sold Geoffren's sword for a single copper piece. He gave a quick smile at the thought before finding the quickest route out of the manor to avoid them. _Perhaps I can at least treat them to a decent last meal_, he thought. The last _last meal_ looked to be a puréed version of Persella's tenderloin.

Racing out a side door, Bolgerd saw the sun to be newly risen. He decided not to waste any time. An hour later he returned to the manor with three racks of skewered lemchan and a rather sizable pot of meaty peekose stew. He also managed to grab a full basket of kuku berries, confiscated from the local inns after the ban on intoxication, that were hidden in Persella's study. The guards to the prison door eyed the food, obviously not from the kitchen, as Bolgerd informed them that he was ordered to share a meal with the prisoners.

The guard on the right, which Bolgerd recognized as Tromehl, gave him as a shifty grin and put a hand out to stop Karhtmond, the guard on the left, from unbolting the door. He looked back at Bolgerd and spoke quickly. "And this is the meal you plan to give them? This is an order straight from the Lady?"

Bolgerd's eyes went from Tromehl to Karhtmond, who looked as if he was just beginning what would be a rather long day. Bolgerd spoke calmly with an aura of command. After all, he outranked both men. As commander of the peace gaurds, he was only outranked by Persella herself. "I was not given specific details as to what I am required to serve."

"Fair enough," Tromehl shrugged, "but those berries have been outlawed."

Bolgerd did his best to keep a calm demeanor, despite an ever increasing level of agitation. "It's fine, they're not for me."

The short little man responded warningly, "You know what happens to those who don't follow the law."

Bolgerd knows all to well. He unknowingly began to glare at the man, yet still his words were remarkably calm. "I told you, it's fine. Besides, what is the Lady going to do? Hang them?"

Karhtmond, who was grasping the situation far better than his partner, unbolted the door as he gave a few chuckles. Tromehl glared at him as if he just betrayed him in some way as Bolgerd casually walked through the door with the feast balanced steadily in his hands. After a loud clank from the heavy metal door, he could hear the two men arguing from the other side. He let the words dissolve into nothing when he heard Karhtmond calling Tromehl a mad fool.

The dungeon below the manor is as old as the manor itself. Generation upon generation has done little to modify anything but the foundations. Bolgerd has spent a considerable amount of time here during his earlier years as a simple council watchman. The cells were hot and loud, filled with that foul smell that comes to inhabit places that are severely overcrowded, filled with cheats and thieves and murderers and all the other scum that tend to prey on a city when it reaches a size like Sopina's.

Though the cells run the entire span of bottom of the building, the eastern wing is the only part that is active nowadays. 'A long walk to think about the severity of their crimes,' Bolgerd recalled Persella saying. The distance is so great that he cannot yet see the feint glow of torches from the three prisoners waiting on his arrival. The endless supply of vacant cells to either side only serve to intensify the chill felt from the cool air. He would much prefer the harsh stench and nauseating heat to the smell of the food in his hands and the empty cold. It made for a long walk.

Three men, with ample room in their metal cage, jumped to attention at the sight of Bolgerd. One of the men pressed his knuckles to his forehead, a sign of respect in Sopina, before dropping to one knee.

Bolgerd sighed as he pressed the keys into the cell door. "Come now. There will be none of that. I just came to give you a meal before your trial."

One of the men pulled the other to his feet. "He's right," the tall man began in a soft tone, "That's not really appropriate anymore. It's good to see you my friend. Somehow I always knew you would be one of the last people I'd see before I died, but somehow I figured it id' be less of a public spectacle." The man gave a sly grin as he finished. His eyes slid to the left and grew wildly excited. "And what is in the basket? A final gift for your dear friend Galziey?"

A smile slid across Bolgerd's face as the man rushed to his side and removed the cloth from the basket of kuku berries. "Hrmph, I had a feeling you'd enjoy that." he looked around to see the other two beginning to eye his food a bit more enthusiastically. Their expressions changed from crummy to sullen, which most would agree to be slightly better.

"So, what exactly were you guys thinking?" Bolgerd questioned to everyone, but his gaze lay mostly in the direction of Galziey, who had just emptied an entire handful of berries into his mouth. He looked up at him, quickly chewed and swallowed his mouthful, and made a rather sour face as it slid down his throat. After a few breaths and a rather relived sigh, his face was back to normal and he carelessly gave Bolgerd the details. "Well, I was kinda sick of the way things have been around here, you know, all these new changes and such, so we decided that it would be best if we just got rid of Persella, so things would have gone back to normal."

"And what exactly did you do? I've got rumors but not details." Bolgerd sounded a bit impatient and a lot concerned. "I heard you tried to kill Persella in broad daylight while she was eating lunch."

That got a rise from the man who had dropped to his knee earlier. "We did kill her!" The other man put a careful arm on his shoulder as if to say that was a bit much.

"Well, not from what I saw this morning," replied Bolgerd calmly. "And she seemed fine last night," he hastily added.

"He's kinda right," Galziey turned his increasingly red face in the direction of Bolgerd. He even dropped a few kuku berries back into the basket. "I got her from behind, quick and simple, left the tip of my dagger in her spine. There's no way she could have survived that." He looked down, back at the basket, which Bolgerd realized that he had already put a decent dent in.

"Well obviously you must have missed, and now here I am in the cells witchya, waiting to take you to the gallows in central Sopina."

"But I didn't miss! You know me better than that, Bolgy, I could finish this basket and still not miss a shot as clear as that!" Galxiey's eyes were not frazzled nor frantic, perhaps a bit glazed from the rush of kuku berries, but Bolgerd believed him. He could recall a few instances, this really was quite a pugnacious city, where he had been, well, very intoxicated and was still able to take his part in quelling a riot. "There is something unnatural about her. She's got the luck of Valmar"

Bolgerd had had enough. "And what if she does!? Look at what this town has become. That part where the Anesian's hang about used to be called The Pits of Valmar. Look now and look around. This is the only cell occupied and that's only because your the only fools dumb enough to break the law today. I had trouble with her at first, but I can't deny the results."

"Yea," began the slow demeanor of Galziey. His words began to slow and lengthen as if he was trying to breath them out. "And what of Bondart."

"Don't tell me you call him a model citizen." Bolgerd recalled one time the man got drunk and threatened half the marketplace. "If he were still around, I could see little Jarney Sarndonson turning out just like him."

He looked at Bolgerd and then looked down. "And now you sound just like _her_." There was no question to anyone there to whom he was referring. "Man, what happened to you. You know he did save your life."

"It hardly makes up for the years of trouble he caused, not to mention the years to come." Bolgerd had lost his commanding demeanor. He immediately became frustrated, not at the man before him, but at himself.

Galziey sighed. "Well, then. What about Rander? Or Tamiel? How bout Jakiens? Donzien, Kardzen, and Ronzels?" Each name seemed to hit Bolgerd hard until it showed on his face. Galziey finished with the name that would hurt the most. "Do you think this is what Gharsain would really want?"

Bolgerd took a moment to gather his wits before speaking. The other men in the room shared looks of anticipation. "I don't know, perhaps it was, perhaps it wasn't. It has simply become the way of things. The council is no more." Bolged felt the full weight of those words. "As always, I do what it best for the city. It is unfortunate that you choose a different path. Now finish up, it is almost time."

The four men spent no more time on the subject. They went about as if it were the olden days, telling stories and poking fun, while Galziey buried himself in the basket until it was finished. When the sun was two hours past its peak in the sky, the men solemnly made their way to the scaffold in the city's center.


	24. Chapter 24 The Way of Things

Chapter 24 – The Way of Things

Persella had the innkeeper set up a table outside, because she felt it would make for better atmosphere. Ryudo didn't mind. The food from the kitchen smelled great, and he would prefer the fresh air to a scent that could make his already hungry stomach even hungrier.

Their table was in the shade of a tree, a large lemon with a small patch of grass that appeared as though it had been implanted from some other location. Watching the children play gave an excuse to keep quiet. Despite the good meal coming his way, he had no desire to speak to the woman on the other side of the table.

The inn was called The Falcon's Nest. Ryudo set his eyes to a blank stare as he thought of Skye. He hoped that the pea-brained bird could somehow keep Elena out of trouble. Maybe after hanging around with Skye for so long, she wouldn't be so kind. Maybe that was one of the things he loved most about her. He really hoped they were doing well.

His trance was interrupted by the opening door, which was accompanied by a vast assortment of wonderful odors. The innkeeper brought out their food personally. They were served a typical breakfast meal of eggs, fried boar shinlangs, and flatcake. There was also some kind of vegetable. Pushing the green aside, Ryudo grabbed the sugary sauce and doused everything else. Persella sighed as began eating without a word. He did not look up until he heard some shouting from the children's game to their side. They were playing that same game with the misshapen ball from yesterday.

Persella settled back into an easy smile as she noticed Ryudo watching them. Her hands, hidden below the hickory stained table, gripped the tip of her braid, twirling it in such a way as to avoid letting her nervousness show throughout her face. "Children are so pure, aren't they? Things are so much simpler for them."

Ryudo glanced away from the kids and sent her a perplexing look. His childhood had not been filled with fun games and happy sunshine. It was more along the lines of dark corners and immanent survival. He took a moment to look at the children once more, then he buried himself in his food, which tasted quite delicious.

"My life has been anything but simple." Persella let loose the grip on her braid and settled for picking at her food instead. "Pappy was a criminal, small time and petty, giving Mah just enough money to keep me and my little brother fed. Things got worse when I was seven. Mah saved up and went out to merchant's row to get a birthday present for bro and was never seen again. She was likely taken by one of the gangs or some of the bandit clans and sold outside the city. He doesn't remember her but sometimes I used to tell stories of her when my brother's spirit's were down. Father seemed not to care."

"A few years later we vowed together that we would change the world. My brother wanted nothing more than to see a land where all peoples lived without senseless violence. During that time we were always together, protecting each other and helping those we could along the way. If only Granas sought to keep that dream alive in him. It all changed when Pappy was killed right before his very eyes. The killer threw him a coin and said, 'Get him something respectable, you know, to be buried in.' "

"He lost all sense of himself after that. No longer could he grasp the beauty of the oaths we took as children. The purity of youth was gone from him, and he made new vows with no one but himself. There grew a wall of mistrust and blood lust that was not satiated even after he found the man who killed Pappy and squeezed the life out of him. At that point he had already forsaken Granas, and I could do nothing to turn him back. Although my brother is dead to me, I feel, stronger than ever, that his dream should live on."

"After that I joined the watch. I caught a few criminals and did some good, but I never felt like I was doing enough to make any significant difference. A few years back, I even managed to get the chains around my brother. It was his third major offense, and I was there to watch him when he was hanged."

Ryudo looked up from his food and emptied a cup of some sort of fruity nectar. Their eyes met long enough for Ryudo to notice a momentary glimpse of sadness. Her face was full of conviction when she continued. "Criminals should not be granted such leniency. There should be no second or third offense. The first should be the last. They start off small and scared and simply do things when people are looking the other way. They get brave when they see how easy it was here in Sopina."

"I know of some of the things my brother did after the first time he was caught, and I tried to stop him, but he slipped into the night so many times. When I finally found him, over the body of an unfortunate man in ragged clothing, I heard him curse the lack of coin he found in the man's pockets. He cried out that I betrayed him when I brought him down and put him behind bars." Persella gave a faint chuckle. "He said I betrayed him. I just wish I could have found him sooner, then perhaps, I wouldn't have to think of the things he did before he was caught."

Across the table, Ryudo took a break from the food on his plate. Persella was looking at him, expectantly, as if she felt it was his turn to respond. He did listen, which is far more patience than he has shown for others, but if she expected him to feel sorry because her life wasn't full of rainbows and lollipops, then she was in for a rather large surprise.

Ryudo's face just might have matched his sour voice. "Whah, whaw." He immediately acknowledged that his fake cry needs a bit of work. "So you think you've been through a lot? You think that makes you special? Well, there are a few others. In fact, there are many others." Aira, Mareg, and Tio could be added to the list along with himself. _Never forget Melfice_. "The world hits hard, get used to it. You talk about the bad things your brother did and you can't even see all the people you've killed. And one of them was your brother." Ryudo ignores the hypocritical feeling that seems to be inevitably rising in the pit of his stomach.

Persella speaks slowly as if to emphasize the importance of her words. "They were criminals."

"Does it really matter that they had a trial and went through all that fancy justice talk," said Ryudo. "They're all dead, just the same. What of all the people who died in your little rebellion? What about the Council? I heard you slaughtered them when they refused to bow to you."

"Look at the job the _Council, _did thus far," Persella responded in a cold voice. "There were murders here everyday along with dozens of muggings each night, some not even left with the clothes on their bodies. A few weeks after I took control, we followed a thief back to his house, it was rather large and he seemed to be doing rather well for himself. Anyway, he kept a trophy from each person he stole. Something simple, a cloth trinket from the bag holding their coin, a homemade necklace or something he couldn't sell," she paused and looked to her side, away from the table, "an ear. There were thousands."

"Most on the Council were good people, yet none of them were hard enough to do what needed to be done. They were not maintaining order, and they were offered to rule beside me. It was unfortunate that none of them chose to do so. I was merely the tool of their demise; their incompetence and leniency towards injustice assured that another would not have been far behind in carrying out their execution."

"And you think that a riot and coup d'etat was the best way to go about this?" Ryudo began speaking in an odd tone. It simply felt unusual to be playing this side of the conversation, but he still felt it necessary to say aloud. After all, he never claimed that any of his less than honorable deeds were for the good of the people.

"The number of innocents that have suffered as a result of the rebellion pales in comparison to the number who suffer on the streets within a single month in Sopina." Her response was immediate and calm. Ryudo began to wonder if she had planed this conversation out beforehand. "Now, in just a short amount of time, no one suffers but the few that cannot act in a way that will enhance the lives of others."

Ryudo took a moment to slow down and digest some of the things she had said. He never really felt the need to think so much as the need to react. Upon reflection he may have just discovered a potential reason he gets himself into so many seemingly precarious situations.

Despite her somewhat reasonable logic, he still feels the need to cause harm to this woman. It's not really that he wants her to feel any physical pain, but Ryudo wants her to feel bad about something. His reasoning could be nothing simpler than hatred. Hatred of the similarities he can see between themselves and how honorable and justified she feels about herself. "And what off the people's freedom? Have they been enhanced by the curfew and the other stupid laws, like the ban on drinking?"

Persella's response was quick once more. " It is true that I may have removed a few temptations, but I have opened a whole new world of opportunities. A merchant can save his money or lower his prices because he doesn't have to hire a guard, which may or may not have been bribed into not protecting his wares. Children are now free to play outside without a worry of being beaten or kidnapped and sold in the forgotten lands." Ryudo does not recognize this phenomenon and lets it pass without comment. He only notes that Sopina may have been even more corrupt than he believed. "Woman can walk freely to the merchant's row without the fear of being taken to a shady alley and being ravished until they are found the next morning with a few tattered clothes to her side and not a breath in her lungs. Look around. This town was filled with ruffians and now it is the good, honest people they preyed upon who can finally live well."

Ryudo did take a moment to look around. The streets were loud with people; people who may even be enjoying themselves. One of the children who was playing that game did something special, apparently, and slammed the ball into the ground. The ones on his team cheered while the others prepared themselves for another match. Even the adults looked as though they were happy. An old lady, who was sweeping dirt into a bin beside her doorway, gave a few claps and shouted congratulations to the victors.

Ryudo began to think that this lady could actually be right. Naturally, this put him in a foul mood. "So why did you go and declare your independence from Cyrum? The kingdom never really had much more control over this area other than a borderline on maps. You could have just as easily taken over Sopina and done everything the same while still being a part of Cyrum. King Roan will not be pleased." _Especially after I see him, _Ryudo thought to himself. _Maybe I'll ask him for an army to take back here that will make you run and hide and maybe beg forgiveness. And then I'd find a way to get Jarko back here. And then, wait, stop dreaming, I can't really picture this woman cowering before an army. I'd be bringing nothing more than blood and death._ Ryudo let out a heavy sigh.

"Stop looking at me like that," Persella said with a bit of a befuddled expression. His peculiar stare during his daydream had finally broken Persella's serene demeanor. Ryudo felt as if he had at last achieved something.

When Persella spoke again, she was as calm as an Anesian bar. "I know you and Roan have some," she paused for a moment before ending with, "history. Yet I must say for myself that I believe that he is a rather foolish child. Ruin was brought to Cyrum the day he announced its ancestors as the people of darkness. Some say that he brought the resurrection of Valmar. Most of Silesia think he is nothing more than a servant of Valmar."

"And you must think he is as well. You don't even know him." Ryudo did all he could to conceal his disgust, though he may as well have spat the words out. The Day of Darkness would be known as the Day of People Getting Killed by Valmar if it weren't for him. That is only if anyone were around to do any sort of recollecting. Ryudo acknowledges his lack of skill in naming epic events but decides not to let the moment linger due to the happiness of a valid point, made within his head.

"You ask me if I think he is a servant of Valmar? I propose that it matters not. Any who follow him will die because he is perceived as such."

Persella's cool response agitates Ryudo further. "Maybe things wouldn't have to be that way if you join with him and fight together instead of taking up a war with him," Ryudo barked. "Maybe together you could save Cyrum."

At this point Persella let show a fraction of a sliver of annoyance, yet she responded almost instantly. Ryudo wished he were smarter. "So you wish to start a war with all of Silesia. So many would die. And for what? The king's honor? I couldn't care less. If he wants to fight the world than so be it. Maybe he can sit tight in his castle and wait for ruination, but here, on the outer reaches of Cyrum, we would be swarmed almost instantaneously while he takes the time to contemplate his mistakes."

"You say that you want to save Cyrum. I needed to save Sopina first. I'm sure you have seen what happens when a city is conquered. Most men are killed in the assault, while any among the living who are strong enough to wield a weapon can join the invaders so that their family doesn't get raped in front of their very eyes. The wives and children are then left without money and often without homes. They are expected to keep quiet while they are starved, abused, and taxed out of the city."

Ryudo, for once, did not have anything to say. He has heard about ravaged villages before. He has even seen it personally; it is not a pretty sight.

"Roan proclaiming Cyrum as the People of Darkness that helped Valmar way back during the battle of the gods doomed us all. When Valmar rose, during the same year of his proclamation, there was confusion and rebuilding for a while, not to mention the occasional defense from a wandering Darkspawn.. Silesia was deaf for a time but now it can hear again. A lot of people lost something or someone they cared about as a result of that dreadful day, and there are a lot of angry people looking for someone to blame. All ears remember what Roan said before the destruction and chaos. Outside Cyrum, Roan has become a name that strikes fear in a level seen by none other than Ranz the Soul Snatcher. As part of Cyrum we would fall. Now, under a new name and face, we just may have a chance to keep the people of this nation alive and well. Can't you see? I am the only way to save the kingdom without a war against all the peoples in the world."

The food on Ryudo's plate smelled bitter and used. He hadn't eaten much and felt as if he has had more than enough already. It has always annoyed him that the way things are never seem to line up with the way things ought to be. After pushing the plate away, Ryudo stared at the woman in front of him. Her braid went straight down, taut, beneath the table. Her anxiety was relieved when as Ryudo asked a simple question. "Why me?"

Persella began talking faster and more freely as if he words no longer had to be chosen with such care. He could almost describe her as sounding excited. "You see that man over there with the brown pants and elaborate apron?" Ryudo gave an unconcerned nod. "That is Brutanio the baker. There he is, arguing the price of grain from Galzan, a poor farmer to the south. He shouts louder each week, yet always walks away spending the same price for the same amount. And over there is Kiren, mother of seven and wife of Ranigar, a local cooper, teaching her daughters the proper methods to mend a worn dress." Finally, she pointed to a tall man inside a booth, wearing a green robe so bright it almost hurt Ryudo's eyes to look at it. "Gondal, a peddler, just came in from Anesia, he spreads rumors and haggles on his wares of objects from around the lands."

"There are so many people in this city, Granas alone knows the name and story of every one of them. They are all going about their daily lives, working and eating and breeding until they die, and when they die, the world will go on as if they never existed. Eventually their children spread out into Silesia as the sons and daughters of the nameless. For the most part, they will live full lives, yet do little to make anyone shout their deeds across the Granacliffs. As time rushes forward, everything they have ever done and anything they have ever been will be forgotten.

"Just outside this enormous mass of mundane mediocrity, there exists an exceptional few whose tales will outlive the blessings of the gods. They do more than simply live out the roles preordained by their ancestors. These few do not merely inhabit the world, they also reshape, manipulate, and mold it accordingly."

Sitting back, Ryudo gave a smug grin while trying to portray a look of annoyance. "Were my words too difficult for you to understand? Here, let me help. First one is why, the word, not the letter. Second one is me, you know, the person standing here waving at you! Once again I mean the word and not the letter. Hello," Ryudo said as he began a slow wave that got more wild as he realized that he did not seem to be annoying her as much as he would have liked. By the end he was jumping up and down, waving emphatically, as if he were trying to gain attention from a hundred paces away.

"See," he began again as his futile waving extravaganza died down. "Very simple, why me? And why is it that everyone I meet likes to flap their foodtraps all day without saying a damn thing? You've gone through all this trouble to fetch me and have your little talk with me and you still don't even give me a straight answer! Now tell me what this is all about."

Persella gave a short chuckle. "Do you truly not know?" She hesitated after noticing the blank look on his face. "Um, well, you are one of those important people. Do you not feel like every time you do something it seems to effect the lives of a lot of other people."

Ryudo looked away. All he could think about were the chain of events that led to the resurrection of Valmar. If it were anyone's mistake, he felt it was his own. Persella continued with her much more pleasant voice full of energy. "Tales of your exploits have spread throughout the land in a manner I cannot even begin to fathom. Where exactly were you during the Day of Darkness?" she pried enthusiastically. "I recall rumors praising you for saving lives anywhere from the steps of the cathedral in Saint Heim to the streets just outside the castle in Cyrum." She almost looked amazed as she finished, "There is even a rumor going around that you fought Valmar on the ancient ruins of Delmoria!"

Ryudo stood up and tried to blush. He was hoping that she would think of him as modest or reticent and decide against any further inquiries of his whereabouts during the Day of Darkness. Explaining where he was would prove difficult because no one would believe that he was in both Cyrum and Saint Heim on the same day. As for fighting Valmar, he couldn't even begin to guess where the final battle actually took place. Fortunately for the young geohound, his guise worked, though not as it was intended. His attempt at bashfulness was interpreted as a look of confusion and pain. Persella asked him if he was feeling well and began cursing the cooks in the back. She decided to ensure that the The Falcon's Nest would meet with a surprise inspector later in the day.

Persella took Ryudo's arms as she led him aimlessly, as far as he was concerned, down the busy streets. The place was bustling with activity. Pipers were playing their cheery tunes and dancers were swaying a rhythmic, well, dance while food stands fed people on benches and soft green grass. Persella assured him that everyone all had their proper permits to do so. Ryudo assumed that there was some sort of festival until he was told about some of the celebration they had each week in the Center Circle.

Beyond the noise and people moving about, Ryudo noticed a lone platform that was exempt from activity. It actually appeared to be at the center of the circle, yet there was no one within twenty paces of it. Persella did not mention it as they swept through Central Circle and back into the more residential areas of town. He was a little sad they she did not seem to want to stay to enjoy and perhaps participate in some of the contests he could hear at his back.

Ryudo came to a halt as he noticed a familiar scent. For a brief moment he could not place the smell until it dawned on him that there seemed to be an unusually high proportion of children wondering about. He had just walked by the inn that they almost slept at last night. _Head west_, Ryudo immediately thought to himself. A glance up at the sun was no help, it is of little use when it is directly above one's head. "Um," Ryudo gulped. "I think I remember a stream in the western part of town."

"I've yet to show you the Aneasian district, and we have to be at the center of town in a couple hours," pleaded Persella. "The Anesians have really been–"

"That's unfortunate," Ryudo cut her off with a placid tone. "I guess we'd better hurry off then."

"If you insist." Persella led Ryudo off as he let out a long sigh of relief. They headed west. Ryudo felt that the day has been going rather well.


	25. Chapter 25 Capacity

Chapter 25 – Capacity

Millenia wakes to a strange clanking sound in a bedroom of Persella's manor. It felt great to finally sleep in a soft fluffy bed rather than the cold hard ground Ryudo has forced her to endure for most of the past month, traveling slowly, on the ground, during their journey to Cyrum. _If only I could teach that thickheaded fool to enjoy the finer aspects of life._

Reluctantly, she lifted her head to see what was making the noise. Ryudo was gone, early to rise no doubt, and Aira seemed to be playing with an unusual little trinket on her arm. It was kinda stringy, made from some sort of metal, and there were small effigies along the length of the object. Millenia produced a yawn and asked the little girl what exactly was on her arm.

"Aira calls it the jingler," She responded in a matter of fact tone.

"Yea," Millenia said. "And what exactly is the jingler?"

Aira looked at it and then back at Millenia, who was finally removing the red blanket and inching towards her. "She found it in Ryudo's bag. And look, it does this." The little girl waved her arms about and the jingler made the typical sound that little metal pieces make when they clash together. "Aira wants to keep it! Please?"

Millenia ignored the pristine look that she knew the little girl was working on her, and instead, began to to survey the room with little interest. Ryudo's large blue pack lay opened a few paces away, its contents strewed out across the floor. "Sure. It must be Ryudo's, but why not? If he didn't want people going through his stuff, then he prolly should have took it with him." A little dark, brown pouch got her smiling almost as much as the little girl who had just acquired her new accessory. "It looks like he forgot to bring money with him. He'll be so happy when he sees that we brought him some." Millenia stooped over and grabbed Ryudo's coin pouch.

"Where is he anyway?" Millenia actually seemed to be contemplating this instead of speaking out loud. "I'll bet he's cramming his stomach like always. Whenever you are looking to find Ryudo, just find the nearest source of food. You hungry? Let's go find something to eat."

"Food! Food! Food!" Aira screams. Her arms go up and down, jingling emphatically in the air until the jingler made an unexpected clatter on the ground. Aira quickly picked it up and continued to jump up and down while holding it in her hand. Before they departed, Millenia took a moment to fix her hair into and elaborate, interwoven fashion while Aira made another feeble attempt at fastening her jingler to her wrist.

Outside the room, they turned left, and after few steps, Millenia could hear some mumbling around the next corner. "Let's go," she hollers. "I think I heard someone from over here. If they can't tell us where Ryudo is then maybe they can at least point us in the direction of some food."

"Yea! Food!" Aira cried out as Millenia tugged her forward. "Maybe we can eat something with the pretty lady!"

Millenia let go her wrist and came to an abrupt halt. "I told you to stop calling her that." Her sharp tone was topped only by the severe look on her face.

After turning the corner, they discovered the halls to be empty. "Could've sworn I heard someone..." Millenia hurried to the next intersection, each direction looking devoid of life and full of red and, to a lesser extent, blue. Fresh red carpets lay on the ground, where there wasn't some sort of red and blue mosaic, while most paintings and tapestries depicted some sort of red warriors an or artist's rendition of red fire. "Well they've done great with the decorations, but a map would be a little useful. I have no idea which way to go."

The little girl ran out in front of her. "Aira wants this way."

Millenia watched as she sped away. Her direction was as good as any other, so Millenia tailed behind her until they got to another intersection that looked identical the last.

"Now she goes this way!" Aira ran out after another well calculated decision. She stopped after a few paces to make sure that Millenia was trailing behind her. Despairingly, Millenia decides that Aira's method is at least more entertaining that tossing a coin. And this is how they roamed the hallways of Persella's Manor, without any trace of another person until they found themselves in a massive library.

"Eew," Millenia cleared her throat in disgust. "Books." As her words came out, she heard a thumping noise from deeper in the library. Upon further exploration, they discovered an Anesian atop carefully balanced stools tending to some leather bound books.

"Hey look," Aira pointed her finger at him. "It's one of those little people."

Millenia looked shocked and replied in a stern voice. "Don't call them that." She pauses for a moment. "I think they like to be called Anesians." Millenia began walking towards him as she called out, "Hello there," her words seemed to match the tone she would give a child of his height. "We're a little lost and we're tying to find some food."

The man turned to see a large woman in red striding confidently towards him. He was short, even for an Anesian, with white bulky clothes, speckled with dust from old books, loose enough to conceal his true size. His dark beard swayed up off his chest, fighting the insurgence of gray spreading about his chin, as he looked up at Millenia.

"Ah. You must be the Lady Millenia." She sent him a queer look upon receiving such a formal greeting. He descended from the arrangement of stools that allowed him to handle books at that height. "And this must be Miss Aira. I must say that it is most honorable to make such an acquaintanceship."

Aira shook his hand excitedly as he bent over to bow. "Wow, you got my name right on the first try!"

"Big deal!" Cried Millenia. "I get you name right all the time. Aira, Aira, Aira! See, easy. Now on to more important matters. Food. You got any? You see, the girl here is starving."

The Anesian gave a welcoming smile. "An apple is all I have to give, for I am here to ensure that the shelves on which the books reside is not overburdened. If you would like something more substantial, my colorful companions, then I must suggest a journey to the eatery."

"That's great, the eatery, let's go Aira." Millenia quickly grabs the apple on the shelf to their left. "And see, easy, right again. This way."

"Ahem," Millenia heard from the little man to their backs as she rushed out the door. "Though I do not question your knowledge, and I am rather new to the manor, but I believe that the eatery is in the other direction."

"K" Millenia turned to face him once more. "Then?"

"Walk to the end of the hallway and step right. After that, you need a left at the third cross, then it will be on your right. If you loose your way, then you have but to raise your nose and follow the sweet aroma of the kitchens. I believe some peace guards have just finished a practice session and they should be there for some food now."

Millenia grabbed Aira's arm and brought her in the other direction. The Anesian bowed. They could hear him "bid farewell" or some such as they went on their way. Fortunately his directions were spot on and they could smell a feast as they made the last turn.

One of the chefs greeted them as they entered the eatery. "We've been expecting you," he said. "Just take a seat and some food will be out momentarily." Millenia never met eyes with him, for she felt she might cringe upon suffering another bow.

The room was large and mostly empty, with tables set up to accommodate around thirty people. In the far corner, at an oak table in the shape of a rectangle, there were a few peace guards. They appeared a bit roughed up, as though they had recently been in some sort of scuffle, but Millenia was hoping that they could at least provide some information. She sat down next to a muscular man who had not yet noticed their entry.

The man looked at her in shock as she began to fish for information on Ryudo's whereabouts. As he turned to face them, Aira recognized him. "Hello Mister, Aira remembers you from yesterday."

"Ah. Me too!" Millenia shouted. "We're all practically friends here. That looks like a fine piece of heckpen." She reached onto his plate and began to help herself. "I'm sure you don't mind, the little girl here is really hungry." Millenia gave a piece to Aira, who devoured it instantly.

The muscular man furiously rose and reached for Millenia's shoulder. As his hand touched down on her, there was a loud crack in the air and a spark that could be seen as his hand quickly shot away from her.

Millenia's eyes shot forward in an intense stare into nothingness. Her muscles became tense, and her voice was rigid and cold. "If you can't keep your hands to yourself, then I suggest that you play elsewhere."

The men across the table jumped up and scuttled quickly out of the room. One of them stopped by the exit and called to the man standing next to Millenia, tightly griping the handle extending from his scabbard. "Geoffren! She is not to be touched. Come, I'll treat you to some peekose."

The big man loosened his grip and made for the exit, mumbling and grumbling the entire way. Millenia remained still, tense and glaring forward, until well after the last footsteps could be heard from the empty hallway. Finally she spoke harshly, "We should eat. Look at all this food they left for us. It can't go to waste."

It took even the vivacious Aira a few moments to gleefully dig into the bountiful meal that lay before them. Her typical cheers and playful demeanor were momentarily stilled by the chilling atmosphere that seemed to be radiating from Millenia. As time lingered, she became more at ease. Aira remained placid and enjoyed the quiet meal across the table from the wings of Valmar.


	26. Chapter 26 Scrutiny

Sigh...looks like I'm the only one who has updated a grandia story since in '09

Oh well, enjoy :)P

Chapter 26 – Scrutiny

"This is so boring." Aira pleaded upward, tugging on Millenia's arm. "What are we doing anyway? Aira doesn't want to go shopping. She wants to play."

"Lookey here," Millenia bends down with a smile. "Ryudo just bought you a gift." Aira is handed a piece of string, and she jumped up and down as if it were the most amazing thing in the world. After shuffling through the coins in Ryudo's pouch, Millenia produced plenty of money to pay the shopkeeper.

This was enough time for Aira to be nearly out the door, and Millenia had to hurry to catch her hand. "Now listen, this is a big city and it is easy to get lost and you shouldn't just go wandering. Hey, what happened to that string I just gave you?"

"Aira used it to decorate her hair," the little girl said plainly. On the back, just below her right ear, there was now a small white piece of string dangling from her thick green hair.

"That's not what it's for." Millenia reached up and grabbed the string. She brushed a few remaining green strands from the string and began fastening it to the charm on her wrist. Aira seemed to stare blankly into the sky as Millenia worked diligently on the jingler. When she was finished, it no longer slid up and down on her arm, rather securely set in place, yet still jingled fairly regularly.

"See, now you can wear it as a suitable accessory and still move around without having to pick it up every five steps." Millenia stood up and looked into the crowds of people. "Now let's keep looking for Ryudo."

"But Aira has been looking for Ryudo all morning." The little girl gazed up at Millenia with her eyes wide, making her scar from the eye of Valmar slant sideways, pleading for something more exciting than walking around the city asking people questions.

Millenia recognized the look. She figured on two options: continue looking for Ryudo and teach Aira that she can't always get her way, or cave in and avoid the inevitable fit that would result. Millenia let out a deep sigh. "And what would you like to do?"

Aira gave up the look and spun clockwise in three circles shouting cheers. "Aira wants to play," She said while excitedly falling to the ground after the third spin. "Let's go find the ball. Balls are fun and Aira likes to play with one so she should go play with the ball."

"Um, kay." Millenia normally tends to let her energetic spurts play out until she slows down a bit. "And where do you suppose we do that?"

"This way, Aira knows where the ball is. It's this way. She will take you." The little girl began running through the mob of people in the busy streets.

Millenia considered taking to the sky to follow her but decided that Ryudo would throw a fit for causing a scene. Instead she shouted very loudly, and Aira received another lecture on not running into crowds in the middle of a city. Once finished, the little girl took Millenia's hand, sporadically tugging and pulling, as they made their way to the little stream they had eaten near _The Crunchy Flame _on the previous day.

"Now it's around here somewhere," Aira jumped and let go of Millenia's hand as she found a little hole on the ground. "Ah! There it is! This way." Without hesitation she sprung, head first, into the tiny hole.

Millenia stood there for a moment, utterly befuddled, with the look of someone who had just witnessed a bird fly cheerfully into a closed window, only to get up and do it again. When she came to her senses, she walked cautiously over to the hole and peered despondently into the dark interior. She gave a shout and hoped for a some sort of response. The was no sound, not even a jingle.

Millenia let out a long sigh. Her next tactic involved an extensive use of idle threats along the lines of "You'll be sorry" and "When I get down there." Finally, once despair had sufficiently worked its way to the tops of her elaborate braids, she carefully squeezed herself through the small hole.

After a lot of grunting and some vague words that could encompassed everything, yet still nothing at the same time, she found herself in a dark hole with a little girl jingling at her side.

"Wow!" Aira said. "I've never heard those words before. What do they mean?"

"Um, they are bad. Don't use them." Millenia spoke in the general direction of the jingle. "I can use them when I'm angry and Ryudo can use them when I singe his bottom for saying something stupid. And why didn't you say anything when I called down to you?"

Their was a pause before the little girl responded. "Because Aira wanted you to come down here with her. You can make her see."

Millenia let a quick chuckle. _Clever kid. Of course she is! I had to teach her cool things after her mommy was gone._ Bright sparkles concentrated around Millenia's finger until it made a flame suitable enough to radiate light throughout an otherwise dark, dank cave. "Urghk! Look at my dress! It's filthy! Aira, you can't just jump into holes and, and" Millenia paused in her tirade, mostly due to frustration, but also because she hadn't the slightest clue what to say. Apparently, this child nurturing thing is harder than she anticipated. "And you need to look before you leap I think." She poked her finger and set it atop the little girl's nose. "No." _There, I handled that well,_ Millenia silently coached herself.

Aira jumped when she looked away. "The ball," She took off at a dash. "It's this way. Keep the light close!"

Millenia followed, confused yet intrigued, assuming this was Aira's idea of a game. For a time Millenia tailed Aira as she navigated through the cave, turning confidently at each intersection, repeatedly coaxing Millenia to speed up. Running ahead with a complete disregard for direction, Millenia actually found it to be quite fun. She let all worries fade while twisting and turning through the winding passages as she let Aira lead her to who knows where.

Laughing and giggling from the thrill of the experience, Millenia stooped over to catch her breath. Her eyes caught some ancient writing scrawled into the stone beside her. In her momentary glimpse she read something about the ongoing battle of Granas and Valmar. Her puzzling expression was only supplemented by the ominous red glow from the other room. The jingle came to an abrupt halt.

Millenia made a quick dash into the rich light from around the corner. She had to shield her eyes from the immense red glow of the cracked conduit of the gods. At least that is what it appeared to be, it was similar to the ones before in every way except the color. The seal was broken, with an inconceivable crimson spilling through the cracks.

Aira turned, back lit in red, and spoke in a somber voice, "The ball is broken." Millenia walked over to her side and they turned and stared at the ball for a moment. "Aira can't play with the ball if it's broken. She thought it couldn't break. she would shoot rocks at the one below mommy's shed all day and it would never crack."

The little girl's words released Millenia from her shock. She struggled to speak in an even tone, "Well, maybe this one's different." She looked around the room and eventually to her hand that still held her flame for light. Seeing no need for it any longer with the room sufficiently bright, she angrily closed her hand around it.

Millenia knew what this place's purpose had been, yet how it had come to this state is a different question altogether. What could have been in that ball? Was it now loose? Is Valmar returning? She looked to the walls for answers. The Symbols for Granas and Valmar were there as expected, as were the glyphs beneath them. Below Valmar, the eyes, body, and wings were glowing in a red that was barely visible with the red light from the sphere in the center of the chamber. On the other side, there were now glyphs filled with a blue light that seemed to fight with the overwhelming red in the room. All the remaining ones were glowing a strong blue, even the body, which was not lit in the chamber in Mirimu. Adjacent to the walls with the respective crests of Granas and Valmar, The symbol for the heart was engraved deep into the stone of the cave.

"This must be where Selene became possessed with the heart of Valmar," Millenia spoke softly to herself.

"Aira remembers High Priestess Selene. Aira didn't like her." Millenia, who had forgotten of her little companion in the room, turned suddenly to face her. "Let's go find Ryudo. He should see this, maybe he can get the ball back to normal so Aira can play with it."

"He does have a habit of restoring them back to their original form," Millenia said aloud even though Aira couldn't possibly have any idea what she truly meant.

Aira perked up and spoke excitedly, "Good. Let's find him then, and then maybe the pretty lady. I'll bet she can help!"

Millenia lost all remaining calm. "Hey! I'm pretty too! Stop calling her that! I don't want to hear it one more time!"

Aira jumped a bit as the words reverberate throughout the cave. She responded calmly and compassionately, "Aira knows your pretty." Millenia sent her a gentle smile as she realized that she may have had a bit of an overreaction. But only slightly! Aira continued once Millenia looked more settled down. "Of course your pretty, but your a different kind of pretty. Your not glowing."

Millenia's eyebrows lower in an odd fashion. Her words were slow and awkward, "What do you mean ... glowing?"

Aira speaks quickly, "You know glowing. Like whooosh. Glowing." She performs an unusual hand motion that one can only assume is her visual interpretation of something glowing. "Like the ball over there. See, glowing. With light and stuff."

Millenia turns towards the exit. "We should go. We have to find Ryudo, and quickly. That tart, Persella, has got some explaining to do. Aira get us back to the city."

Aira looked in the direction they came and then pleadingly back at Millenia. She spoke slowly and cautiously, as if she were holding back tears, "But Aira doesn't know the way back. She followed the way to the ball to get here."

Millenia looked at her with her eyes wide open and tried not to look as if she were going to throw a fit. It left her face with a contorted, twisted smile. "Well, try. Pretty please." She bit her tongue with the last words but kept her smile. _This is going to be a long day_, she thought as she began following the little girl back into the caves.


	27. Chapter 27 judgment

Chapter 27 – Judgment

"Stupid," Ryudo cursed under his breath as Persella, Bolgerd, and a masked burley man in black led three prisoners up the steps of the gallows. His comment was directed at the gangly prisoner in the same furs and skins that Ryudo saw on him the previous day. Ryudo faded into the massive swarm of people, littered with peace guards, by some vendors who were trying to gain money from the spectacle.

Singers sang and dancers danced, while groups of children were found attentively watching teams of jugglers. Their parents seemed to be giddily conversing. Topics ranged anywhere from weather to work to the people at home, missing their chance to witness the event of the week. The natural buzz achieved when this many people are allotted this much space filled the air, forcing individual quiet conversations into shouting somewhat audible words into the ears of their family, friends, or anyone who chance to stroll in their direction.

The festivities came to a halt as Persella gestured from atop the scaffold. Silence was universal and immediate. Ryudo could not tell if the silence was out off respect for Persella, or if they merely kept quiet to see the drama unfold.

The patrons were pleased to hear Persella's voice boom to each spectator with a confident tone. "These men are being tried as traitors to the great state of Sopina, of which the penalty is death. The people of the great state of Sopina will bear witness to this trial and ensure that the proper actions are taken for the good of the people."

Persella turned to the prisoners, casting a disdainful glare upon them. "There were many who witnessed the assault yesterday afternoon and their accounts have been recorded and presented to you. If you deny these claims, speak now as your defense, and I will pass judgment on you that will serve to provide the best service to the people of this nation. Order will remain in our lands."

The first man on the left stepped forward. He was a stalky man in some sort of dirty white garment with red bags under his eyes. It was apparent that he slept little the night before. Contrary to his appearance, his words held strength and defiance. "I speak to you as a man of the people, who calls Sopina home, hear these words, for they will be my last. We cannot deny the accusations brought before us, for we were present and did indeed try to eliminate this vile woman. I weep, not because we stand here today, ready to enter the mists. I weep only that we did not find success. I can hope that some here remember us and what we tried to accomplish so that one day you see the error in your ways."

The man to his left stepped forward, purposefully turning his back to Persella, and granting his full attention to the crowd. The man was short and skinny with a long beard and light brown haircut short on all sides. Though his eyes looked as worn as the other's, it was apparent that this man was truly ready to face his death. A more callous man, Ryudo decided, one with dignity. His words came out slow and loud, as would a proclamation of simple truths out to the crowd. "There was once a day when the people of Sopina stood proud, declaring itself the last free place among the civilized world. Now, with this tyrant, you've been granted safety and protection. But can't you see that it has been at the cost of your own freedom?"

"We've separated this land from Cyrum, claiming our independence, only to become a suppressed people, unable to depend on ourselves. In this short time, we became weak and frail, as is a newborn child, ill-equipped to stand on our own two feet. Must we be denied our freedom? Must we conform to the rules of this witch?"

The man took a meditative breath, as if he had just discovered himself shouting, and was now set in some sort of reflection. "I pray that there are those among you here today with the constitution to lift Sopina out, among the slums of Valmar in which we now live, free of fear with oppression unknown to your children and your dear children's children. This task was a burden we were unfit to bear. Live well, my friends, my countrymen."

The third man, looked around with eyes that were well glazed over as his the man finished his speech and lined back up with himself and the first speaker. The executioner seemed to be permitting him to prop himself on a support beam of the scaffold, likely because he appeared as though he would fall over otherwise. Now, feeling it his turn to speak, he opened his mouth and let sluggish words flow to the crowd. "I'll tell Gharsain you's all say hi."

Persella replied smugly, "Right. You honestly can't expect them to be swayed by your hollow words."

"Nor do I," Galziey replied simply. "Now, let's get on with it, my buzz is wearing thin," he said before turning to the executioner and handing him his boots. "Here you go, I gave them a good polish for you last night." He then turned to the crowd and gave a final bow farewell.

Indignant with the man's display, Persella spoke in ardent retaliation. "Since you do not deny the charges, then I suggest we let your audience see the climactic conclusion to your story." A turn and nod to the executioner left her in rapture as the large man in the dark mask began sizing the ropes, preparing them to be fit around the prisoners' heads.

With a quick smile, Persella took a quick glance over in Ryudo's direction, who she imagined would be quite bored at this point. The young swordsman was actively watching a kid snatch some bread from the booth to his side. "Guards!" Persella shouted. "It seems we have a little thief in the crowd. Bring me that boy."

Realizing that he had become the attention of the entire crowd, the scrawny boy tried to wiggle himself into an alley behind Ryudo. A guard grabbed him before he got far.

The keeper of the stand looked wild eyed and began talking quickly, "Uh, the boy's parent's payed me earlier and he's, umm, just come to collect. So you can let him go, my good guard," the man added the hasty title with a weak tone and smile to the burly fellow at his side.

"You shall do no such thing," Persella roared, strong and self-righteous. "You will bring him here at once." She spoke now to the vendor, "Do you dare interfere with the job of a peace guard?"

The man cast his eyes down at the ground. "I thought not. We all know he has no parents and you are fortunate that I am going to ignore your obvious fabrication. Bring the boy here. He will join in this trial. The crime is treason, of which our only penalty is death."

"Treason!" cried Ryudo. "I just saw him pinch a couple rolls. How can that be treason?"

Persella smiled. "I thank you, Ryudo, we now have our first claim towards the boy. I second the claim and saw his theft. All criminals in Sopina are traitors. What other title could be given to one who seeks to break peace from their fellow countrymen. He will be tried, fairly and publicly, and then put to death, and in the end –"

Persella was interrupted as a loud ring cut through her speech. The guard nearest Ryudo, still nervously clutching the boy, peered down the naughty end of a unadulterated sword. It was inches from his throat. "Release the boy," Ryudo spoke directly. There was no need to imply what would happen if he did not do what was asked.

The boy ran free, excitedly, and managed to escape the grasp of three other guards before he was grabbed once more. "Persella! I am taking the boy. I'll pay for his food. Command them to let him go." Ryudo felt empathy towards the boy. After all, there were times in his life when he could not afford every meal. He began striding in the direction of the guard that now held the boy. The anxious people in the crowd cleared a wide path.

"I must say, I'm rather disappointed in you Ryudo. Paying for what the boy stole does little good. It is about stopping crime. If you force a criminal to pay back all you catch him stealing then he will simply get better at stealing without getting caught."

At this point, Ryudo had reached the boy and once more raised his sword to the captor. This one did not drop the boy in a panic. Instead he stepped back and let two other peace guards fill his space. More were beginning to occupy the ever growing area left by the dispersing crowd.

Persella's voice bellowed above the clamoring spectators. "The peace must be kept, yet you draw your sword at whoever you see fit!"

"Is that not the purpose of my blade. It helps me keep things … quiet." A smug smile crept out of Ryudo's face while the guards were breaching the distance from each direction. "You plan to fetch more rope and set me dangling from the scaffold as well?"

"You," Persella sighed. "I'll still give a chance to leave this town in peace. There is no need to draw unnecessary blood. I thought I saw something in you that was not there. Sheathe your sword and leave this city at once. The time of your kind's rule has come to an end."

"And the boy?" Ryudo spat on the ground. It landed on an overzealous soldier. He took a step back.

Persella's response was cool and simple. "The boy will be dealt with in accordance with our laws, as will these men, here."

The crowd of people had already achieved a safe distance away from the woman. They were further from Ryudo and seemed eager to stay and witness what would happen. This was turning into the event of the year! Ryudo found himself severely outnumbered by the guards on all sides. The man to his front happily drew his sword. Geoffren was what Ryudo believed him to be called this morning. "New blade eh?" Ryudo grinned.

"Humph," the man matched Ryudo's smug face. "I wouldn't want to call you a coward."

"That so?" Ryudo said.

"Or a lump," the man continued, "a wimp, a gutless lowlife who ran in fear."

Ryudo actually managed a laugh, audible above the incessant the murmurs in the crowd. "Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" He turned to face the crowd. "I die before the boy. If you want to go through with this trial in accordance with your laws in the _great_ state of Sopina, or whatever, then you won't be able to do it with me playing the stabby game on any fool who sets foot near him." After a moment he added, "I've also become quite fond of the one with the bloodshot eyes. The other two you can have, they're a bit too needy for my liking."

Ryudo maintained his impish grin while Persella's eyes quivered in anger. When she regained control she spoke calmly. "Guards, this man not only mocks us, but he seeks to disrupt the peace of Sopina. See that he is dealt with accordingly." Bolgerd stepped forward, ready to take command of the guards, but Persella put a hand out to stop him. "Bolgerd, the prisoners are not to interfere." The surprisingly agile woman leapt from the platform and onto the hard packed dirt.

Persella barked orders while Ryudo stood silent. "Guards, form close and tight, do not break rank. Stand together or die alone. Take every precaution; this one is stronger than you can imagine."

For a moment Ryudo considered making a break for it, to his left, where he could fight a path free to the alley. There was still time to run. The difference between cowardice and intelligence, foolishness and courage, is on a line so thin that only the most skilled circus folk can walk traverse without falling. Honor does not equate to fighting an army with little chance of survival. Ryudo has done it before, but could he actually fight and and potentially die for a stupid kid he never met? He would never have believed it be possible, yet there he stood, ready and willing. There was just something about everything there. Persella, the guards, the people in the crowd, the man up front ready to be hanged, all of it infuriated him. Nothing fit well and right, not that he had ever seen things fit right, but why couldn't it now? He had beaten Valmar, the world had been saved from the purest of evil and still all of Silesia was at each other's throats. _We should be having some sort of party with balloons and candy or something_, thought Ryudo. _And Gilta._ He added in with a smile, watching the thin numbers to his left thicken.

Ryudo held his sword ready as Persella called for blood. The guards came at him. The air thickened with the sound of metal on metal and the smell of metal on flesh.


	28. Chapter 28 Shattered Dreams

Chapter 28 – Shattered Dreams

The Tokirunshura met all sorts of people in Sopina. Ryudo fought the massive crowd of Persella's peace guards and, thus far, he had somehow managed to fend most of them off. If only he could break the perimeter, then he would really have a chance to come out alive. He was getting tired, and with that comes desperation. His most recent attempt to break free from his surrounding adversaries left him with a gash on his right shoulder.

The man at his front was in command of this attack and was the only one of his attackers that remained in a defensive position. It was also the weakest part of the circle. They hoped to goad a foolish attack from Ryudo. They would not find him that desperate. Well, not yet anyway. These fighters were far more skilled than Ryudo had hoped. At this rate, he will get a few more cuts like the one he just received, and once he lost enough blood, he will get dizzy and then he'll get stupid. It was turning into a battle he cannot win.

"Just how long do you think you can keep this up," Geofren barked confidently at Ryudo as he brought his blade through the leg of another one of his men.

Ryudo spat. "Long enough."

"Long enough," Geofren laughed. "Is that your plan." His amusement drove Ryudo to a rage. He went to charge him.

A brilliant light scorched the fighters eyes. Ryudo stumbled. Geofren stood blank, expressionless, empty. Seizing the opportunity, Ryudo frantically cleared a path past the bulky man as he toppled to the ground. His blade made quick work of two more foes before he broke free of the crowd.

Ryudo could feel the immense heat to his back as he strode confidently away. There would be no attack from behind. He came to a stop next to a frenzied Millenia, whose wild eyes matched her ruffled hair as she struggled for breath. Ryudo brought up his hand to shield his face from the flame. She really can overdo it sometimes when she gets angry.

Aira walked up to Ryudo's side and gazed intently into the pyre. Despite the agonizing cries before her, the young girl was sedate.

"What have you gotten us into this time?" Millenia cried out as the blacken ash began to settle in front of them. "Did you try and teach the kids how to get some extra money or something?"

Ryudo gave a quick chuckle. "Yeah," he mused. "Something like that. Only the kid didn't find bread that was stale enough, so they were going to execute him."

"Now your starting to sound like Elena," Millenia said quickly. "Maybe you were just trying to teach one of the short people and thats why everyone got upset." Millenia began to notice Persella striding assuredly in their direction. "Shall I finish the woman off. I don't thinks she's exactly ... normal." Her words trailed off at the end as if she wasn't quite sure what she could use to describe her.

"Nah," Ryudo said. "I think she wants a piece of me. This is her city after all, anything less would be inhospitable." Millenia grabbed Aira's shoulder and motioned her back a bit, giving ample room for Ryudo to face her. The crowd backed away even further as Millenia and Aira came near.

Persella drew her sword without a word. It was a simple blade, sharp at the sides and notched in the middle to allow blood to flow easier when thrust into an adversary. Despite its elegance, her elaborate red dress would hinder little mobility. The large slit up the side would allow for free movement of the legs, not to mention the distraction it could provide to a distracted lonely soldier.

Fortunately for Ryudo, though often easily distracted, he was neither lonely nor willing to get poked with her sword. Additionally, he had his own sharp and pointy blade already in hand. He griped his sword and Persella attacked.

She fought in a way unlike any Ryudo had ever seen. There is little doubt that few have ever reached her level of skill, yet still, she fought recklessly. Very recklessly, in fact. She fought as if she had little expectation of survival and would seemingly trade a final thrust for another at any given moment, killing both participants. Naturally this made her unpredictable, since everyone else Ryudo has fought up to this point has wanted to come out of the duel with the fully functioning set of lungs and pumping heart deluxe combo package.

Despite Persella's abilities with a sword, Ryudo's skill was superior. Persella's aggressive strikes often left her open for counterattacks. Ryudo would duck, pivot, and parry, leaving Persella with a cut in her shoulder, a scratch on her leg, and a deep gash in her neck. This would be sufficient damage for most to yield if they could still manage to walk upright, yet Persella was unrelenting. She fought as if she were not loosing at all.

Ryudo took on a more defensive style, utterly perplexed as to how she kept coming while he was beginning to nurse the relatively minor wounds to his thigh and elbow. Persella saw this as weakness and went into an uncontrolled flurry of attacks. To Ryudo's surprise, just when it seemed that the onslaught would never end, certainty the longest Ryudo ever had to endure, she slipped on some loose gravel, and he managed to impale her with the Tokironshura.

She stumbled back. Ryudo stepped forward, in order to better draw the sword from her chest, and was given a deeper cut on his right shoulder. Instinctively, he pulled back, removing his blade. Persella dropped to a knee, pressing her palm on the hard gravel, and discharged an abundance of crimson life from of her mouth. Her dress darkened as more blood seeped through the glimmering red silk of her dress. Ryudo was the only one close enough to witness the true pleasure in her wicked smile.

Persella stood, staggered a bit, and intensified her fiendish grin. Ryudo could not believe she was on her feet. His sword dangled loosely by his right arm. She held hers ready and confidently inched toward him with yet another offensive stance.

Ryudo felt everything. A flicker shone off her sword and blinded his eyes, yet he did not blink. He could isolate the curse Millenia swore under her breath amongst the loud buzz of the crowd, yelling, cheering, screaming at the excitement of man and woman clashing swords. The flash of light subsided and he saw the world through a looking glass. Persella, he saw, was glowing. Her wounds had closed up and her blood was no longer collecting on the ground beneath.

His arm burned. The fire, which originated in his shoulder, spread evenly, only to return and magnify at the core within. It traversed his body, repeatedly, searing his innards, scorching his soul. The Tokirunshura gave a thud as it hit the ground. Ryudo, dropped to his knees, desperately clutching the pain.

"Is that all it takes?" Persella boasted. "A small scrape on the arm." She drew her head back and cackled. "It seems I have misjudged you more than I thought."

Ryudo felt a wave of heat soar past his left shoulder and slam into Persella. This was a different kind of heat. It was a calmer type brought about by Millenia's anger. The heat within him felt ravenous.

Persella stared back at a wild eyed Millenia. She spoke, self-righteous and courtly, "I suppose a fair fight was too much to expect from the likes of you." Her smile served to infuriate Millenia. "Go ahead. Give me all you got."

Millenia needed no permission. Her rage conjured up the most brilliant light, a fire white and hot and it was sent straight to Persella.

Persella made no attempt to dodge the radiant warmth. It enveloped her while she stood idle. When the flame dwindled, Persella collapsed onto her hands and knees and gave a few strong gasps for air. Then she rose to her feet. Her dress was tattered and singed, exposing most of her body. No one blushed. The people watched in horror. This time, the entire crowd saw her wicked smile.

Millenia tapped Aira on the back and sent her away as Persella began stalking towards her. Millenia let out a cry as she sent another mass of fire at her opponent.

Once again, Persella made no attempt to dodge the inferno, and she received another sample of Millenia's rage. The force of the blast spun her around, dropping her to one knee. Persella raised her sword at Millenia. "That was weaker than the last one. What's the matter? Getting tired?" She threw her head back again and began laughing wildly.

Millenia was tired. She already exerted herself beyond her normal limits. She cursed under her breath in the ancient tongue. She did not even have enough energy to stop the woman's insipid laughter.

Yet she did stop. Her eyes went wide as her sword hit the ground. Then she began wheezing, one hand clutching her throat, while the other braced the ground. Ryudo let out a cry from a few feet away. Their eyes were both blank; they struggled for life.

A small stone hit Persella hard in the ear. Aira held her slingshot ready with a larger stone pulled back, while Persella finally hacked the stone out her throat. Her eye quivered as Aira unloaded another rock on her forehead.

Persella went into a fitful rage when Aira stuck her tongue out at her. Aira fled when Persella went after her. Millenia came between them and socked Persella hard in the mouth. She stumbled back a few feet in the direction of her sword. "No magic does not make me useless!" Millenia screamed.

Persella took a few deep breaths. She gathered herself as she picked up her sword. "I'll keep that in mind," she said slowly with a sharp edge to her voice. "Now let us see how your fists hold up to my blade."

Millenia took a step back. That was not a fight she could win. The thought of taking to the sky with Aira, leaving Ryudo to his death, did not even enter her mind. Her eyes wandered to him as he let out another massive cry. Millenia's eyes grew as she saw something come out of his hand and stick into the ground beside him. The grass hissed as it withered and turned black.

Persella noticed she was no longer the focal point of Millenia's attention, so she turned to watch Ryudo rise to his feet with a small white spike in his hand. Persella had not felt fear for quite some time, yet she had a momentary panic. Ryudo looked of death. His stare lingered on Persella ominously.

She shoved her foolish fear aside and tried to force a out a confident smile. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" Her words were condescending on the surface. Her insides were fluttering about her body. "My wounds heal completely. No matter how good you are, my blade will find you eventually. You cannot win."

Ryudo's griped his weapon ferociously. "Let's see your blade find me when your arm is removed."

He ran straight at her. She stepped back and held her sword out front in a defensive position. She made no sound as Ryudo rammed the spike into her right shoulder. He thought his only chance was that this mysterious thing would be sharp enough and strong enough to go clean through her. It did not.

Persella remained motionless as Ryudo stood in front of her in despair. Her smile faded. Her body began shaking, wounds reopened and then closed. A darkness spread from the tears in her skin. Persella continued with her convulsions. Her body was fighting and healing and fighting, but her blood was corrupt. She collapsed and lay motionless except for the occasional spasm on the ground. No one moved, except Aira who felt it necessary to hit her in the head with another pebble.


End file.
